Not in This Lifetime
by Gambeast
Summary: What if Charlie wasn't as clueless about what was happening? Would he let things run there course? Or would he step in and do, what he was trained to do? Protect the living.
1. Chapter 1 - What just happened

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers. Just borrowing for the ride.

* * *

Chapter 1 - What just happened...

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I always prided myself with being on top of my game, but to find out I was totally clueless... Well that was the thought that stood out clearest in my mind. But I would be damned if after all these years apart, that I would lose her again so easily. I take full responsibility for my own selfish behavior. As much as I loved having Bella home again, I truly was a pathetic father figure. I thought I was being understandable and cool by giving her space. As much as I still loved my ex, it couldn't have been easy living and being Renee's guardian all these years. We all knew who acted more like the parent in their relationship. But maybe, by not getting over my own hang ups with being touchy-feely, that just forced her into a deeper isolation. I know Bells was a lot like me, she wasn't fond of a lot of attention, or showing her emotions not general. But that is where I made my biggest mistake, I practically opened the door for those Cullens to jump right in and steal her away from me, from us all. Just cause she didn't shower the world with exposing all her desires, fears and feelings, doesn't mean she didn't have them, or need to feel loved. I don't know if what I was planning would work out in the end, and I may do more damage than good, but I was not losing my daughter again! Especially to this fake family.

When I accidentally discovered what Jake was, well to say I was shocked couldn't even begin to cover it. Bella was at the Cullen's house as usual, and I was heading over to Billy's in my cruiser. I still can't believe that my little girl was getting married to that S.O.B. I never did like that Mr. Know-it-all. Whenever she was with him, it's like the Bella we all knew and loved disappeared, only to be replaced by this mousy version that caved to all of his demands. It's like her opinions didn't even matter. He never let her hang out with her other friends from Forks, or the Rez, because she wasn't safe out of his sight. She couldn't even make a decision on what she should wear for the day, without one of them normally putting their opinions in. And if they think I didn't know about their little late night sleepovers, well they must think I am an idiot. I just don't know how I could never catch the little controlling freak in the act of being in her room though. He must have some kind of weird radar. Ever since she first crossed that family's path, I can't begin to count how many times she has been hurt or displayed irresponsible behavior. And these events always seem to link back to him, and his family. Sometimes he would look at me and I swear he knew what I was thinking, but other times, it's like he would totally miss the target and would say the exact opposite of how I felt, and all I could think was, "this boy's an idiot", who could fall for this little act of his. There definitely was something shady about this family. And now there is this shotgun wedding. What was the rush? Would he still not be there after they graduated from college? If that was the fear, then why commit to something you are afraid to loose? Well let's just say, that whatever kind opinions I had for the rest of the family began to fly out the window over this idiot's latest move with this wedding. They were trying to mold my daughter into some kind of Stepford Wife. Just another fake persona that made up the dynamics of that family, and just plain creepy overall.

Anyway, I was bending over to pick up that ridiculous wedding invitation as it had slipped out of my hands, when I was suddenly forced to slam on my breaks as I was pulling into Billy's driveway. Running out of the house was Jacob, and before I could wave, he leaped in the air and transformed into the largest freaking dog I have ever seen. Jake landed in front of the cruiser, and was standing there like a deer caught in headlights. Billy came rolling out of the house calling after Jake with the wedding invitation in his hand as well. When he saw me there, his eyes opened wide with shock as well. However, I could tell it was not because of what Jake had just done. No it was because I had been there to witness this seemingly everyday occurrence. And then something clicked in my mind, the stories and legends. THEY'RE TRUE! I have been listening to these stories half my life, thanks to my association with Billy, Harry and my other Quileute friends. But to discover they were all true, took the wind right out of my sails. I took a deep breath, then I got out of the car, pulled my gun out, and pointed it at the same boy I thought of as a son, and stated, "Jake, is there something you want to tell me?"


	2. Chapter 2 - They can what now

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Author's note - First off thank you for anyone who has posted a comment. I appreciate the feedback. Also, I made some slight edits to the first chapter, nothing ground breaking, just a couple of tweaks. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 2 - They can what now...

As I kept my gun trained on dog boy Jake, I heard Billy yelling at me. "Charlie you damn fool, put that gun down before you shoot my boy!" Hmmm...what to do, what to do. "Billy, you are like my brother, but until I see Jake in front of me instead of this horse sized dog, then I'm fine where I am at." Billy muttered to himself for a few moments, and stated loudly, "Jake, son, I know you are upset, but save us all some grief, and phase back now." I stood there transfixed as I watch Jake change...shift...morph...what did Billy call it?…oh yeah…phase back into his human, non-dog like form. NAKED! As the day he was born. My dear lord, that is something I sooo did not need to see in my lifetime. I quickly grabbed a blanket from the back of the squad for such said emergencies, although I don't think anyone quite had this type of need in mind. However, now that I think about it, there was that time that the Newton boy and Stanley girl were swimming oh natural down by First Beach, but I transgress, back to Jake. I handed the blanket to Jake, who stood there breathing heavily while Billy was telling him to calm down, and for me to be careful. Not that I didn't want to get some logical answers right away, but I felt the Black's front lawn was probably not the best place to continue this conversation.

We got Jake back in the house, and he flopped down on the couch, after I made him go to his room and throw on some clothes. Billy rolled himself next to Jake and got himself prepared to spill the beans. Taking a moment to look at the sight in front on me, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the case of beer out of the fridge, that we had intended to drink while watching the game tonight. Opening one for myself, I then proceeded to hand out one to Billy, and after staring at the dead eyes of Jake, handed him one as well. That seemed to snap him out of his pit of despair, and the corner of his mouth twitched slightly into the grin I knew oh so well. Billy tipped his can towards me, and we proceeded to kill off the first part of that case in less than 15 minutes. Now that we had the necessary liquid courage in place, we began the deep conversation about what had happened in the front yard shortly before. I sat there mesmerized as both Billy and Jake explain all the horrors and other events that had been happening to the boys and young lady I've known most of their lives on the Rez over the last couple of years. Sam and Leah's breakup, Emily's accidental Bear (now known wolf) injury, something called imprinting, the strange disappearances and rebuffed appearances of the members of the Pack, the mysterious animal attacks, and the latest being Jake's "Motorbike" accident. And now, all of their flimsy excuses and poor explanations of the weird events happening lately began to make sense. I can't say I agreed with the way they handled everything, but the Quileutes have always been secretive. To think that not only Billy, but Harry and Sue and my other friends deceived me, pissed me off royally. I must of ranted at Billy and then at Jake for an hour about how their antics could of hurt others by not being more forthcoming. And while the Quileutes were in the "know" and were safely being guarded, what about the citizens of Forks? They messed with my domain. By choosing to withhold information, and how me being kept out of the loop, they impinged on my ability to properly do my job. My face changed to a more enraged color of red, my choice of vocabulary became a little more explicit, and my tone of voice got a little bit higher. At least they had the good sense to know when not to interrupt, and when to keep quiet.

And as I ranted, I kept trying to figure out how Bella and the Cullens fit into all of this. Billy and Jake had been very forthcoming now with information on the Pack. But still something was missing, it was on the tip of my tongue, but it's like they were waiting for me to guess. I expelled a deeply held breath, and tried to wrap my mind around on what I was missing. Fact one, the legends were true. Fact two, if that was known, then the young men and women members of the tribe were descended from wolves. Fact three, as I just saw Jake turn into a wolf, something had to be the catalyst for the transformation. Fact four, if the enemies of the tribe were the Cold Ones...wait a second...Cold Ones...shaking Edward's cold clammy hand...Alices freezing hugs...that Jasper, never mind, he just freaks me out. But wait, wasn't there some kind of Treaty with the enemy of Cold Ones who weren't like the other Cold Ones that the tribe had known. They fed off of animals or something like that. And Billy and the rest of the tribe refused to ever go to the hospital ever since Dr. Coldones, I mean Cullen. Oh crap, my daughter was dating, no worse than that, marrying a Cold One.

"What the hell Billy! The Cullens are what, the Cold Ones, from your legends! And you what, you kept me in the dark, and let my daughter get involved with one. I thought we were brothers, how, how could you let this happen? How could you let them steal my daughter from me? You know what loosing her the first time did to me, and now your lack of action just might make me loose her again!" Billy lowered his head in shame. My shoulders slumped in defeat, I didn't think I had it in me to look him in the eyes anymore tonight. I got up and began to walk out the door, my head was swimming with all these new facts, and I needed time to process stuff by myself. I was getting close to the cruiser when Jake came running out of the house. Billy was screaming at him to let me be, but apparently Jake was having none of that. Jake ran up to me, and begged me to let him go with me. He said he had some additional information I needed to know about the Cullens before I did anything about it. I looked him in the eyes, and could see his desperation staring back at me. I reluctantly told him to get in. As we pulled away, he told me we needed to get far away from Forks to have the rest on this conversation. I asked him why we needed to do that, and he explained that some of the Cullens had special powers. Well that makes sense. Wait, they can what now...


	3. Chapter 3 - Time to man up

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Author's note - As always, thank you for anyone who has posted a comment or is following this little story of mine. It truly is much appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Time to man up...

It was late afternoon by time we began backing out of Billy's drive in my squad car. I knew a couple of things. First of all, I couldn't go far, because I was still feeling the effects of our liquid courage we had taken earlier in the day, when we had begun our discussions about Jake and the Pack. I knew Jake said we needed some privacy, but I didn't want to cause any accident in my condition. No matter how screwed up my life was right this moment, I would not become a statistic for drinking and driving. Next I needed to grab some food. I hadn't eaten anything today, drinking 101 mistake (never drink on an empty stomach). I knew after observing Jake's eating habits since he joined the Pack, that if I was hungry, then he must be starving by now. I don't know where he puts it that's for sure, gonna have to ask him about that one. Bell and I were always laughing about it. She would say...no, I had to stop that thought. Still thinking about my daughter right this moment in that creature's clutches, was tough. She was still here, but she, I felt like...no I knew that I lost her somewhere, and I had to figure a way to fight for her. I know she thinks she loves this thing, but what is she basing that on? She hasn't lived enough of life to commit herself to that deep a relationship. Her first and only relationship. And tie that into her background and broken upbringing, and I'm sorry, but had I had even half the facts that nothing in this relationship was normal, I would have never allowed any of it to happen. Somewhere between her romance novels, and the mojo this family wielded, she has developed this false perception of love. But back to the immediate task at hand, for now I needed to figure out how to tell Bella that I would not be home for tonight at least. I'll need to take care of that matter once I solve the other two first. I reprioritized the list, and I think I knew where we were going to hide out and talk, so I stopped at the Ateara's general store. I had Jake stay in the car, and duck down low. Which in itself was a humerus sight. Trying to make a 6 foot 5, uh 7, however the hell tall he is now, giant look inconspicuous is a sight to behold. I quickly ducked in the store and grabbed what I felt we needed to get through the evening and then some. Quil's mom, Joy, was working the register today. We made small talk as I helped her bag up the items, and then wished her a pleasant evening. I threw the stuff in the trunk and looked around to make sure we weren't seen. Satisfied we had drawn no attention, I pulled out to our next destination.

I called the number I've dialed a hundred time before, and got the person I was looking for. After I confirmed that they were by themselves, I quickly drove there. Jake continued to remain silent, lost in his own thoughts. Neither of us had made any attempt at small talk since we drove out of the Black's driveway. I think both of us knew to save what needed to be said once we had made it to our final destination. I pulled into the driveway I was looking for, but didn't pull up to the house completely. Again, I told Jake to keep low. And again, he just nodded his understanding, still choosing to remain silent, ironic if he was an actual suspect in the back of my squad, instead of in the front seat where he was situated. Although, I guess in someway we were on our way to an interrogation. But I hoped it would be more informative vs adversarial. I just about made it to the front door when it swung open. She had the same bright smile she always wore when we saw each other, but it quickly dropped when she saw my mood and demeanor, and her look soon turned to confusion. Apparently her co-conspirator, had not given her a heads-up that I was in the know now. It seems as though Billy once again chose to be silent, instead of being brave. Or else he had not yet gotten to her on the phone a friend, they know our "tribe secret now" phone tree. Sue Clearwater, widow to one of my best friends Harry, whom until recently, we had started to develop feelings something a little bit more than friendship. Not sure you could say we were dating as much as keeping each other company. However, I knew now that she had been part of the cover-up as well. Once again disappointment that my friends did not stop my daughter from falling under the Cullen's influence or at least warn me of it. I can't lie and say I wasn't angry with her, but I knew that now was not the moment to hash out this discussion we would need to eventually have, if we were to ever move forward into a more romantic relationship. I could not have a partnership built on a house of lies. Sue quickly stepped aside as I entered her front door.

Sue attempted to have me sit with her and talk about what was wrong. As she did not know that Jake was still in the squad, I did not take her up on her offer. Instead I explained to her what I now knew about the Pack. I watched as her face crumpled as I revealed all that I knew so far. She attempted to interrupt me several times, but I stayed focus on what I needed to communicate. It's not that I wouldn't have that conversation later, but I couldn't get into it with her right now. I couldn't risk her kids coming home and seeing Jake and I. I explained that I needed the keys to her and Harry's old cabin deep in the heart of the Reservation. We had used it many of times for fishing and hunting, and it was deep inside the Quileute's territory so I knew none of the Cullen's could get to it without breaking the treaty. I told her I needed a place to crash for the evening, and decompress from all the recent revelations. I asked her to contact Billy and make sure that none of the Pack patrolled up there either, I did not need to be frightened by anymore horse sized wolves tonight. Sue quickly grabbed me the keys, and handed them to me. As she placed the keys in my hands, she have my hand a tight squeeze trying to relay all the regret she felt over deceiving me. I looked into her eyes swimming with such emotion, I smiled slightly, and gently returned the squeeze of her hand. I thanked her and reminded her to not tell anyone else where I was going besides Billy.

As I was walking out the front door, I turned around and hugged her deeply for a few moments. At first I felt her stiffen, and then she relaxed into the hug. It was time to start letting my guard down, and to change my ways. Hopefully it was not too late for this old dog to learn some new tricks. It's what had cost me my family so far and I needed to start showing people how I felt. I needed to become a better version of me. People needed to know that not only could they rely on me when the situation was physical in nature, but that I would not cringe away from the emotional situations as well. So, I pulled away from Sue, and told her we would talk later. Sue expelled a deeply held breath, and confirmed she looked forward to it. Then a smile crept onto her face as she closed the door behind her. I began walking back to my squad car, and took out my cell phone. First I called the station, and told them I would not be in, or available for the next couple of days. Finally, I dialed Bella. She did not pick up, probably with those Cullens and couldn't be bothered to interrupt their family time. Oh well, enough of that pity party, I explained that I would not be home tonight, and that I will touch base with her in the morning. I wanted to make a snide comment about telling her that her boyfr..fiancée didn't have to sneak in to the house tonight since I wasn't around now, but thought better of it. It was better to not let them know anything had changed in our dynamics. I was still unsure what I had in mind to fix this, but something was beginning to take root in my head. I got a seedling of an idea, but wasn't sure I had all I needed to nurture and fertilize it to full fruition. When I got back in the car, Jake look exhausted, I told him I knew where we were going and for him to close his eyes, and I would wake him once we got there. He shifted himself into a less uncomfortable position and drifted off. Hopefully we would get to the Clearwater cabin before it got too late. I was still unsure of all that Jake had to tell me, but I knew one thing, if we were to succeed, it was time for the both of us to man up...


	4. Chapter 4 - We need to get our girl back

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who had left a comment or marked as a favorite. I'm glad to see people are enjoying this work. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 4 - We need to get our girl back...

We pulled into the front of the Clearwater cabin with some daylight still left. I looked over at Jake who was still passed out, and decided to give him some more time to rest. I proceeded to unload the car and open up the cabin. As I unlocked the front door, I stood there and let my memories wash over me. I spent many a great time up here with the Clearwater's and Black's. The trips always felt empty without Bella, but both families always made me feel so welcomed and included. But then, through no ones fault, tragedy seem to keep taking those we loved away. First, Sarah in that tragic accident. Next it was the Black twins, who couldn't deal with the loss of their mother. They both ran away from life on the Rez to escape the memory of the past, while tragically leaving the men behind to fend for themselves. While Rebecca lives in Hawaii with her husband, at least now Rachel is back. Finally, last but not least Harry. How we all miss his laughter. I know Sue has been discussing selling this place, I sure hope she doesn't. Even if only for her own kids sake, there are still plenty of more adventures to be had here. Shaking myself out of my memories, I turned on the lights and lit up the fireplace. I'd have Jake get some wood once I woke him up. I knew that I couldn't cook for damn sure, and I've seen Jake burn water, so I figured the several packages of hotdogs, buns and chips would have to do. We could just cook them over the fire as if we were at one of the tribe's bonfires. I walked out to the squad car, and proceeded to wake Jake up. He slowly disentangled himself from the car, and began stretching. It was almost like watching a dog waking up from a nap. I decided to give him a moment to himself, and reminded him to grab some wood for the evening before he came in. I went back into the cabin and dugout what we would need for the rest of the evening. I made sure to put the beverages in the fridge, including the case of Rainier beer (just in case I needed some more liquid courage). Jake finally came in and deposited the wood near the fire place. I handed him a cooking fork, and we proceeded to cook and eat in silence. As I watched Jake, I couldn't help but be reminded of a beaten and abused animal. His posture was all slumped over, and I could tell he was just going through the motions of eating. I drank some grape soda instead of the beer, to help put him at ease and show some solidarity. Once we had filled up on enough food for now, we proceeded to clean up the table. When that was done I went into the living room and took a seat by the fire. I figured since it was Jake who insisted we have this discussion away from town, I would give him time to come to terms with what he wanted to say. Jake sat in the kitchen by himself for a lost in his thoughts. I meanwhile patiently watched as the logs in the fire popped and burned brightly. Jake finally sighed and walked into the room with me, he pulled a chair up near me and began to speak.

I sat there taking in all that Jake had to say. Jake first explained his reluctance to discuss anything about the Pack. He stated that it violated the Pack security, and all that hush-hush non-sense I really didn't care about right now. However, in order to take in the second part of our upcoming discussion, he felt I needed a better insight into the Pack. While he was explaining the Pack dynamics, I began to notice a pattern emerge. Jake was not always in agreement with what Billy, nor even Sam saw as the Pack's path. In fact, it seems as though Sam was only meant to hold the roll as a temporary fix for someone else. Unless, I was mistaken, I was looking at that someone else. I filed this thought away until I heard what else Jake had to say. He thought that Sam never used the team to make best use of their added strengths. Sam, he felt, was more concerned with running general patrols, and not in training to enhance their talents. I let him explain to me how he saw the Pack, and what skills and roles he thought each Pack member had that enhanced their unit strength, and how he would've utilize those talents. Listening to Jake, I could see the leader he could become, if he would only step up to the plate. Leah Clearwater was the fastest and Jake would argue had the most street smarts. Jared Cameron had the best eyesight as a wolf. Seth Clearwater was the most gentlest soul, like Harry, but also had the best hearing. Paul Lahote besides being the resident hot head, was also one of their best fighters. Embry Call, who was like his brother, was one of the smartest guys he knew and a great strategist. Quil Ateara V, the other side of the brother coin, was always calm, funny, but very cunning, and often was the ring leader to most of their pranks and hi-jinks. Sam Uley, despite Jake's issues with his leadership, was very strong, and also good with strategy. Brady Fuller, was a newby, but Jake could tell he had some of the best agility among the Pack. And finally there was his cousin, and another newby, Collin Littlesea, who Jake felt had the best sense of smell among the Pack.

When I joked with him about what he brought to the table, then Jake got quite, and shrugged his shoulders. I decided to take a different approach and asked, "Jake, if these were the best at each of these positions for the Pack, then who was is the second best in each of these fields? Now be honest with me Jake, I'm trying to figure out what tools, if any, I have at my..our disposal. A good leader knows these things. And I can tell that you've put a lot into thinking about these traits as well. There had to have been a reason you did that son. So, let me guess, if I were to ask anything of the other wolves these same questions, would they come back saying you were either the best, or second best in each of these categories?"

Jake only mumbled back, "They said it was in my blood. That I'm an all around natural cause of being a Black...and because I was always supposed to be..."...and then he trailed off.

"Alpha," I supplied. He just nodded his head yes. I clapped my hands, and said, "Outstanding."

Now that we got that out of the way, I still had some additional questions about this whole "imprinting" issue. When I asked about it, Jake cringed, obviously not a fan favorite topic for Jake. He explained some more detail about what it was, and who was imprinted. Sam and Emily - (Wow, no wonder Leah was so heartbroken and pissed. This truly has not been her year.). Jared to Kim - who never noticed the girl until after he had become a wolf. Paul to Rachel - Well good luck there Billy, I chuckled to myself. The arguments they must have. And finally poor Quil to Claire - Not going to lie and say it wasn't a little disturbing. But Jake dispelled any of the stereotypes conclusions I might have been having. At least enough to know I didn't need to pull the handcuffs out anytime soon and arrest someone. I noticed how disappointed Jake was when he ended his list. I think I knew the reason why too.

" So...you and Bells didn't then...", I asked.

"No", he sighed, shaking his head. "I don't understand why though Charlie. I don't ever stop thinking about her. The rest of the Pack swear that the amount I obsess over her, in a total non-stalker Cullen way (he smirked, and I chuckled as well), they would swear I did too. However, I've never had that epiphany moment that the others seemed to have had when it happened to them. What I feel for her is more than just friendship, I deeply love her. And I know she cares for me more than she will care to acknowledge, but it never happened for us. Not that I am sure you would all be, "hurray!" for that even if it did. Trading one monster for another, that is."

"Hmmm...I'm not going to lie to you here Jake. This whole shape shifting, werewolf thing you got going on does freak me out a bit. However, that being said, as we sit here and talk man to man, and not man to monster, I know how much you love my daughter. How perfect you two are when you are together. You complete one another. You don't outshine each other. You bring out the best in each other. You never over shadow who she is as a person, but bring to light that which we love the most in her. You allow her to fall, for one only learns by making their own mistakes. You can't have someone dictate how they think you should do things. You are everything that he is not. And this whole imprinting thing, maybe you never needed to be shown what was right for you, the way the rest of your pack mates were. The people they imprinted on, well it seems that they never would have given these ladies a second thought under normal circumstances, so they needed to be shown the way. Plus, it appears that none of these other young women had someone else in there lives competing against an imprint as well, and maybe that interferes with it. You've been fighting against Edmund from the get go. But Jake, you've always have known what's in your heart. I don't know, maybe I'm just hoping like you are, that you are chasing the right path. I'd bet on you every time son. Does any of this make sense to you?"

Jake it seemed regained some strength in his posture. He lifted his head with a renewed purpose and smiled brightly at me and said, "Yeah, we need to get our girl back!"

"Damn right!, I said, "Now what about these Cold Ones do I need to know?"


	5. Chapter 5 - Only one more thing to figur

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Author's Note: Once again, thanks to everyone who has left a comment, is following this story, or who has stopped in to give it a read. I'm glad to see people are enjoying this work. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 5 - Only one more thing to figure out...

I think I didn't blink for what seemed like an hour after he was done explaining about the Cullens. Although, I'm sure it wasn't more than a couple of minutes. I kept tossing around all he had told me over and over again in my head. It was like listening to a scratched record that keeps repeating the same track. Finally, I said the only intelligent thing I could think of, "Well, shit...". This was quite a lot to work with and against. According to Jake, who basically just not only broke the treaty, but then he ran over it back and forth several times with a garbage truck, then got out and took a leak on it, the Cullens had a lot going for them. Besides the obvious financial advantage, which I assumed gave them plenty of non-legal privileges as well, they also had super powers. Well some of them did. Hell, they were vampires, yes vampires, not sure why it was such a shocker there. I guess I kind of knew what they must of been based on the stories of the Cold Ones. I mean I'm sure there are hundreds of things that go bump in the night that drink blood, but vampires are normally number one. So, they didn't normally drink human blood, yippee, but then again they did slip occasionally (oh well, that happens I guess, NOT.) And it almost happened to my daughter. And yet she still wasn't bothered by this? But even your average vampire, was almost indestructible. Their bodies were like mounds of stone. Apparently only werewolves teeth and claws, or vampires tearing apart each other, and/or fire were the only means to kill them. There went the hopes of soaking them in holy water, driving a stake to the heart, and I guess I always knew sunlight was a no go. They were very fast and super strong. If they bit you, well it was either you were currently serving as a snack, or else the plan was to turn you into one of them, as their venom spread throughout your system. Which was what my daughter was planning right now.

I felt sick with each new revelation about what they were. She was choosing this life instead of a human life, because she was under some delusion of a love fool spell. I know my hands-off parenting was a huge factor in this current fiasco. She loved this leech coven more than her own family, they filled some void that we left longing in her. However, I knew in my gut that there was something more than this. When they left, she started becoming the old Bella again. When she hung around Jake and the Pack, they gave her back that spark of life. She was funny and challenging and engaging. She was hanging out with her friends from school again, and she had a renewed sense of purpose. However, when the vampires returned it was like a veil went over her eyes again. She became this drone version of herself, and they never gave her a moments break to be by herself or her human or Pack friends. I'd admit that even when then were around me I found myself agreeing to things I normally didn't want to do. And it was while expressing that thought aloud, that Jake revealed more about their other special abilities. There are these pheromones they produce when they were around you. It's used to disarm and charm you, and to help lower your natural senses and instincts to run. And then it clicked, the glossy eye way Bella always looked when she was in their presence or how she acted when she had just returned from visiting their lair, because I've seen that look before. It's the look a drug addict has once they get their fix or high. My god, it all made sense now. I never could understand how deep a turn Bella's depression had gotten when they left before. I mean, I was bad when Renee took Bella and left, but Bella's stint of depression always seemed so unnatural. And no wonder it did, she was coming off the withdrawals from their drug induced presence from which the pheromones they produced had poisoned her system. Being exposed to that poison, well, it would have cause the most agitated person to become docile. What chance did someone like my daughter have? My hatred for these creatures increased ten fold. My daughter had made for the perfect cult member - a person with a fractured childhood, someone with low self-esteem, someone without a clear path ahead of them, and a person who was always wanting to please others. And instead of allowing her a chance to find these answers on her own through life's choices, like the cheats they were, they were going to give her the short path to success without growing up. And to hear that my daughter's blood sang to that monster, and that's why he stalked her, it made my blood boil. However, I knew that after talking to Jake for a while that he had still not yet gotten to the cusp of the secret of the Cullens.

Jake began to explain about the extra abilities that make up this coven, as Jake called them. He started off by telling me about Edmund's power. He was a mind reader, he could read any mind within a mile or so radius. Well almost every mind. Apparently Bella was a complete blank slate to him. He'd never been able to read her mind. In fact, Bella was also an apparition to other vampires with mental abilities. A fact she found out when that emo ass of a fiancée went and tried to kill himself. It was then that she got on the radar of the Volturi. The Volturi, who threatened my daughter with either death or becoming one of them. Which that coven of leeches were more then ready to confirm would happen. I could feel by blood pressure rising..."breathe in Charlie...breathe out...and repeat," I thought to myself. So if I were to get out my, "They Screwed Up My Life," counter, this family has not only dragged my daughter into this messed up supernatural lifestyle of theirs, but also were responsible for the ruined lives of at least 15 tribe families. If I'm not only counting the families of the wolves, but their imprintees as well. All because one selfish ass couldn't find love among the hundreds of things that were already vampires. Oh no, my daughter's blood called to him, and her mind quieted his gift. So because she was the ultimate taboo prize , it made her that much more appealing. Yet he considered himself more noble then the creature that hunted her out right, James was it? That creature, James, made no quarrel about why he was pursuing her. He did not disguise his need under the false guise of romance. James did not use his pheromones to lure her in. No, he just hunted her as the prey he knew she was and wanted. The Cullens like to believe themselves nobler than that. But at the end of the day, their carnal wants were just as selfish and petty as us normal beings, who they felt they didn't need to meet our moral codes to live by. They were above us cattle. I had to stop my rant in my head to continue to listen to the rest of Jake's breakdown of this coven. So, Bells was a blank slate for Eddie, and that drew him in. Jake laughed, and stated he was always asking her what she was thinking. I chuckled too, of course the cheater claims he wants what he can't have, but for a control freak like him, he can't stand to not be in control of that either, probably why he keeps her drugged out on his pheromones, so she can't keep an original thought. Boy is that working for them though. The next bit of information Jake had heard, was something he wasn't supposed to be privy to. Eddie was talking to Bella once about me, and she asked him what I was thinking about. Well apparently old Edmund can't get a complete read on me either. "Interesting," I thought, and good to know. Jake explained that he just gets these glimpses of the emotions behind what I'm thinking. So the S.O.B. doesn't know I call him an S.O.B., just that I strongly dislike him. Also, Jake stated, if you could divert your attention to something else like running song lyrics or thinking about a repetitive task on loop in your mind, that you could sometimes hide things from Eddie boy. I asked Jake how Ed communicated with the Pack while in wolf form, and Jake stated they spoke normal human language when they were in this form with him.

I asked Jake, "So have you ever trained yourselves to only think in the Quileute's native language to each other when in wolf form?"

Jake shook his head and said, "Sam never thought it was important enough. Sam thought we had enough problems as is, then to try to remember to think in our own native tongue."

"Dear lord, we have a lot to get straightened out before this evening is done", I thought.

Next he explained about dear-old-Alice. Sweet Alice was my handler when they wanted something. Who would of thought that that little pixie of a girl had played me oh so well. With her dazzling smile and warm demeanor. Yeah right, just like a shark before it takes a big oh chunk out of you. How many times had I let something odd slide by my radar, thanks to Alice? How easily she manipulated me to get to Bella. Well, it turns out that Alice could tell the future, or a facet of it. It seems the future revealed to her was based off the decisions that people made, and easily as people changed their minds, so did the futures shown to her. Apparently this little skill helped them build their fortune as she was able to help the coven manipulate the stock world. But, according to Jake, your future disappeared if the Pack was involved, nor could she see the Pack's futures directly. It seems that somehow they blocked her premonitions. Oh and here was a fun fact, she was once in a mental institution. Now while I don't doubt that they used to lock people up who were different for multiple of reasons, I also know that sometimes when you enter an institution one way, you didn't always come out the same afterwards. Whether it's an innocent man who came back out a little hardened after being sent wrongly to jail, or a young woman who comes out an insane asylum, let alone also as a vampire. Maybe her bubbly personality, is not so much a cheerful disposition vs the fact that she is a tad bit looney. Not sure I wanted to figure that one out. And then a thought hit me as he was speaking. I had him stop a moment while I took out my phone, and sent Bella a message that I was patrolling near Billy's and may crash near him after I get off duty. In case Alice was scanning for me for some reason, I didn't want them to begin to worry why she couldn't see my future, if I was working all night as I claimed earlier. This would explain the blackout of her visions with me being so close to the wolves.

The final coven member with any other ability was Jasper. Just thinking about him gave me the creeps. Jake explained that he was an ex-military major from the civil war, argh, just great. Jasper could manipulate the feelings and emotions of those around him, as well as sense the emotions of those he comes in contact with. So not only was he a human lie detector, but he could also mess with your feelings and head as well. So, as if having these freaking pheromones wasn't enough, this one could lull you into a false sense of zen. How could Bella know what was real or not in that house with all the ways these creatures could play with your head? Did she think they were so noble cause they tried not to kill humans? They would never use these advantages to lull her in to the fold. Now while Jasper, who we both thought might be the most dangerous, was bad enough, then you had the rest of the coven. Emmett was big and strong, almost like a New Born, in power. Rosalie was quick minded, and from what I heard the most cunning from even Jake's slight exposure to her. Esme seemed just as she appeared very motherly, but seemed to indulge her children's every desire, (ok seriously the youngest one was like what 70?, and they desired my DAUGHTER!). Carlisle was the coven leader, and while he seemed to be the only useful one to society out of the group, he too was all to willing to take away my child.

I sat there with my head in my hands trying to figure everything out. So many questions about how they conducted themselves came to my mind. When James and his lot came here, even if Alice couldn't see them, why didn't they destroy the nomads, as Jake called them right away? I mean once James decided he was going to kill or torture Bella, in what path did Alice see a favorable outcome? Furthermore, how was Bella able to loose two of their most powerful coven members? Once Bella had decided to run to save Renee on her own, then Alice should of zoned in on that action, or Jasper should've picked up her calmness of her decision as well. And yet somehow she alluded both of them. And back to the baseball field, there were 7 very strong vampires, and 3 nomads, again why didn't this end there and then?They had issues when the odds were in their favors. Military strategy alone would have dictated to remove the obstacles before they became an issue. Edmond should of read this would only ever have one outcome, and again Alice should of seen once they made the choice to start the game that there could be only one outcome that ended well. Unless the outcome was Bella being one of them. How did Alice not see that Victoria was an issue for Bella? According to Jake there were many instances when Bella was by herself, like when that Laurent fellow attacked her. They claim that Alice was told not to look for her, but even I can tell now, that Alice seems to be as obsessed with Bella as Edward (yeah, I know I said it correctly. I've always known it, but give a man who has the world falling down around him, a little fun, ok?). Oh, and another thing, why did Bella have to go to Italy herself to save Edmort? Once he read Alice's mind and saw Bella alive in it, he would of seen she was safe without dragging her into the lion's den if you would. And once again, how did Alice not see that a potential outcome of dragging Bells along would not bring her into the crosshairs of the Volturi? I don't like how there were so many variables to the way this family acted. The struggle seemed to be between what Edward wanted vs what Alice deemed was necessary for her own happiness. I didn't like where this was heading.

I think I had enough information to go on. I just don't know if Jake was ready to sacrifice anymore to save the girl that he loved. And I knew that it would be selfish of me asking more of him, of his people, of my friends and family. Well it was more than any one person deserved, but I was not prepared to loose my daughter again. I explained my thoughts on what needed to happen to Jake, he sat there and listened intensely to the plan I proposed. I'm not going to lie and say that it didn't have a lot of variables and moving parts, but it could be done (I think it could, if my assumptions were in fact true.) However, again it all laid on the shoulders of this young man who sat before me. Somehow we needed to make Bella fall back in love with the world of the living, and give up her fascination with living young forever with her first love, and his fellow coven members.

Jake looked me in the eyes, and said, "Ok, I'm in. Where should we begin."

"Son, you know I can't decide that for you. There's only one more thing to figure out...who's the best shot?"


	6. Chapter 6 - And so it begins

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Author's Note: Well no new reviews or feedback, so I am hoping you are all enjoying this story. For those that have visited and read this story, thank you, sincerely.

* * *

Chapter 6 - And so it begins...

It was late the next morning as I drove home in silence. The board was in play now, and the first pawn had been moved. If things went as planned, I would know things were going smoothly by sometime tomorrow morning. I took solace in the calm of La Push as I drove down the all familiar streets. As I drove past Sam Uley's, I noticed there seem to be a lot of commotion going on. I just gave a slight wave and continued on my path home. As I pulled into my neighborhood, I began to practice emptying my mind. If this plan had any hopes of succeeding, it could not be blown by me at the get go. I pulled into my driveway and noticed Bella's truck was not there. Hmmm...two guesses where she might be. I walked into the house and proceeded to remove my fire arm, and holster. I noticed on the kitchen table there was a note from Bella. I could only imagine what crazy excuse they came up with this time. "Sorry Dad, I know I do this all the time to you, but there has been yet another Cullen emergency. Alice couldn't capture and kill the elk she was chasing, so we must fly to Paris right away. Because everyone knows, that only the French have the most freshest and classiest elk in all the world." I chuckled to myself. Yet, the note was more simple than that, "Mike's out sick, I needed to work the early shift at Newton's. Be home by 2. Love, Bella." Love, but not enough not to fake my own death to run away from you, again. I sighed, I guess now I know why I relate to Jake so much, we are always chasing to fit in for our spot in the life of this simple girl. She really has no idea how much her actions are killing us.

I decided I needed a shower, and so I climbed upstairs to get cleaned up. After I had gotten out of from what I thought was one of the most relaxing showers ever, I got dressed in my normal clothes, and then went up into the attic. I found the items I was looking for, and went down to the kitchen. I placed the items on the table, and made myself a sandwich out of leftovers I scrounged around in the fridge for. I grabbed myself a soda out of the fridge and began to dig in. I looked up at the clock, and figured Bells would be home any moment now. Sure enough, as I was taking my final bite of my sandwich, I could hear Bella's truck pulling in our gravel driveway.

She opened the door and called out to me, "Char...dad?"

"In the kitchen Bells!"

She rounded the corner and smiled at me, I returned the gesture, then stood up and gave her a big old hug. She froze in the hug, and I let her go quickly. "It's good to see you honey. How was work today? Anything interesting happen?"

She snorted then gave me a quizzical look. Clearly not used to me asking about her life, and that hug must have thrown her for a loop. "Um...yeah you know...same old, same old. I got your message last night. Did you end up sleeping over at the Black's? Was Jake there?" She asked, inquisitively.

"Yeah, I did. Last call of the evening took me out that way, so I stopped in to see Billy as we had talked about getting together to watch the game. Luckily he was still up when I got there. So you know us, one thing or two to four Rainier's later, and I felt it was prudent to stay where I was at. Didn't see much of Jake though, he was mainly in the garage all night. He hasn't been himself since the beginning of Summer, when he was in that accident with his bike. It's like being around me is too painful or something. Billy doesn't go much into it, and I don't like to push if you know what I mean. But, I mean you've probably talked to him a lot since you've both been out of school right? I know you have the wedding to plan for and all, but he's still you're best friend right?"

" Um, well actually..."

"Oh no, not again Bells! You two have another fight? How many times does he have to keep accepting your apologies? Is it Edmund again? Is he not letting you visit your friends on the Rez again?"

"No, no." She blushed, clear indication that she was lying. "I mean yes, I hurt Jake again." She sighed. "But...um..Edward...he had nothing to do with what's happening between us."

"Really Bells? You know every fight you two have revolves around that family against La Push. I don't really know what the issue seems to be on why the Cullens don't trust the people I think of as family. But let me tell you, that it does not reflect too well on them to be so racist."

"What! No they aren't racist...they have nothing against the Quileute's. If anything it's the reversed. Don't you remember when Carlisle went and took care of Jake when he was hurt." She huffed.

"Hmm...maybe your right. That's true. Ok, I tell you what, maybe I'm misreading this whole situation. Why don't we invite the whole Cullen family down to La Push this weekend..."

"They can't...they have a family obligation." She stuttered, "In fact I'm supposed to go as well."

"Oh I see...," I said. As if she had won the battle, she smiled. "Well then...how about the weekend after that?" Her smiled dropped.

"I"m not sure..."

"You know Bells, you seem to have a lot of excuses on why they can't visit the Rez. So, I tell you what, you plan a nice day sometime in the next two weeks, where we can all get together at the beach, in "La Push", and I will drop everything in my calendar to be there that day. I mean nothing beats a hotdog that's been cooked on a bonfire, right? In fact, I think I will invite Billy and Sue to tag along. That way you young adults can all hang together, while us old fogies keep each other company. Why don't you go call Edward right now and arrange the whole thing. I mean if anyone could use a day at the beach in the sun, it's that family." I chuckled as I gave her my most sincere smile.

Bella's looked dumb founded as she climbed the stairs. I moved the stuff from the kitchen into the front room. I pulled out my most soothing and sentimental records, and started playing them on the record player. I began to slowly look through the items on my lap, the photo albums had not changed over the years. I only seemed to update them whenever I got a new photo of Bella. It was more her life then mine reflected in these pages. And I thought how sad, that our lives in photo, just as in real life, never seemed to be on the same page. Sarah Black always used to force me to keep these albums. While she was alive the pictures reflected the complete life of Charlie Swan, and when she left us in this life, well, Sue tried to keep on me as well, but it was hard. I could see Bella tip toeing down the stairs. I'm sure she expected to find me enthralled in some sporting event on TV, but was surprised to see me engaged in the activity on my lap. She looked questionably at me, and tried to figure out the puzzle that was her father today. "Hey Bells, you can come look if you'd like?

"Um sure... oh, I called Edward like you asked, and he said he would try to sync up everyone's schedule."

She gave me her nervous smile, which told me she was probably lying, and then I let my mind go blank. He was most likely near by trying to get a read on me. So I filled my head with happy thoughts, cause I was praying that Jake was right and he couldn't read my true thoughts. I hoped he would pick up my satisfaction of her false response. "Well that's great to hear honey. I look forward to it."

Thrown off by my response, she looked at me like I was growing a second head. "So, um...what are you looking at there? She asked.

I smiled sadly, and sighed. "Just going through memory lane. I realized lately how much little time I have left with you under this roof. Soon you will be married, and then going off to college. I won't ever see you cause you'll be with your husband, and won't ever have time to visit. Maybe I'll get a rare phone call or two, and then even those will stop, just like you left me the first time." I sniffled. "I'm sorry Bells, here I am babbling like an old fool, making a mountain out of an ant hill. I'm sure I am thinking out loud some worse case scenario. Hehehe," I chuckled. I noticed that her eyes were glazing over as well. "Well damn, I didn't think I hit it on the head right off the bat. But I guess that was the game plan," I thought.

"Um...don't be silly Dad," she sniffed.

"Don't mind me, I'm sure you were on your way out to meet up with Eddie. I'm just going to sit here reminiscing of time not so long ago. Now, don't let me hold you up."

"No, no, don't be silly dad. I tell you what, let me go start preparing dinner, and then I will be back to look at those with you. I don't think I have ever seen them before. Does Lasagna sound good?"

"It sounds perfect Bella!" We both smiled at each other. And just as she promised, after she had placed everything in the oven she returned. We flipped through the book and I explained who was who in some of the older albums, then we got to her first couple of years before Renee ran off with her. I told her how I felt when they left, how devastated and abandoned I felt. She took great interest in listening to me open up. I talk about my fears of her and her mother being so far away from me. I worried every time that she came up to visit that she would get hurt or freak out cause we were so awkward with each other. I told her how I buried myself in work to compensate for no longer having my family near, and how at times even that wasn't enough. I told her that I should of fought harder for her, that I should of expressed myself more to her. That if she gave me the chance, I wanted a more open relationship with better communication between the two of us.

I could see that as the conversation continued that at first she was scared of what I was putting out there, but soon I could see the look of hopefulness in her eyes. I kept grabbing her hand, and giving her slight hugs as we talked. According to Jake, she was not as repulsed by physical contact as I had presumed her out to be. And it seemed to be working. The little gestures of love began to flow back and forth between us. And if the conversation lulled, we just began looking at the albums again. We were starting to look at albums that contained pictures from when she used to visit as a little girl. She laughed loudly at some of the embarrassing photos that seemed to capture her relationship with Jake as children. She almost broke down crying when she saw a picture of her with her knee bleeding, and young Jake was holding her hand while he tried to put a band aide on. She asked if she could have it, so we carefully took it out of the book. She gasped when she read the back inscription, and ran out of the room crying. Puzzled, I picked up the picture and read what it had said. Apparently Sarah had playfully (or insightfully) written, "Charlie if ever these two get married to each other, then give this picture to them on their wedding day, and remind them of the comfort they have always given each other." I've said it once, and I'll say it thousand times, "Sarah Black was a saint."

I waited on the couch waiting for Bella to return, when it didn't look like that was happening anytime soon, I walked in the kitchen, and shut the stove off. I turned off the rest of the lights down stairs, and climbed the staircase up, as I reached Bella's door, I heard shushed voices. I cleared my mind, and knocked on the door. I heard some sniffling, and then finally heard, "Come in." I crossed the floor to her bed where she sat with her legs pulled up to her chest. I gave her a deep hug, and kissed the top of her head. I then grabbed her hand and said, "I love you Bells, more than my own life. I don't know what I would do without you in it, but I thank the lord for everyday that you are here. I'm sorry if I upset you, but know that I am just next door if you want to talk. Don't worry about dinner..." She made a move to go check on it, but I gently placed her back against the headboard..."As I was saying, don't worry about dinner cause I shut the stove off, and put the Lasagna in the fridge for the night. I will be fine. Think I'm gonna turn in myself, but as I said before, just next door if you need me."

"Ok daddy, thanks. I'll see you in the morning. Love you too." And with that she kissed me on the cheek, and gave me a hug goodnight.

I smiled brightly at her, and closed the door as I made it back to my room. This was a major step in the right direction for us.

When I awoke the next day, and after I had performed my morning routine, I made my way to the kitchen. Bella was already up, and had the coffee prepared. I asked her what she was up to today, and she said she might go down to La Push to see Jake. I smiled and said that would be nice. As Bella started to make us some breakfast, the phone rang. Bella went to grab it and answered, "Hello? Yes, hold for one moment. It's Sue Clearwater for you Dad."

"Oh really, I wonder what she's calling this early for?" I proceeded to listen to what Sue had to say, and chimed in with a few questions as needed: When did this happen? Do we know what caused it? How long has he been missing? Is anyone looking for him now? Ok, well there is nothing we can do officially for at least 24 hrs, but I am on my way now to help look. See you soon Sue, and let BILLY, know I'm sure we will find him." When I mentioned Billy, Bella's head jerked up. I hung up the phone, and went up stairs to change, Bella was frantically following behind me, asking me questions. I pleaded with her to give a few moments, and I would be downstairs to answer her questions shortly. Once I was changed, and as I was putting on my holster, I turned to her and said, "Jake ran off yesterday. According to Sue, the Black's were eating lunch, when the mail arrived, and something in the mail caused Jake to rush out the door. He was very chocked up, angry and crying." I blushed as I told her this, it'd helped to sell the story better.

Bella with tears in her eyes, turned to me and asked quietly, "What could of come in the mail to upset Jake that much?"

And now for the acting to begin, "Really Bella! I thought after our conversations yesterday, that you were truly sorry for hurting that boy, and then you send him an invitation to your wedding, and allow Eddie to send a personal, "thanks for letting me win the girl" note to rub it in. I know I don't think much of that boy, but I sure as hell expected more thought and sympathy from you." I started breathing heavily, and then stated, "You know what never mind, if you could do that to Jake after all he has ever done for you, well you fit in just perfectly with the rest of that lot over there." I went to turn around to leave, and Bella grabbed me by the arm and twisted me around.

"NO, NO, NO...Please I told them specifically not to send Jake an invitation just for that reason. Please daddy, you have to believe me. I have no idea what got into their heads to do that behind my back. But in no way, shape or form, would I ever do something like that to someone I lov...care about, the way I do Jake. Just no way. Please take me with you. I know they must hate me right now, but I won't rest at all knowing Jake is out there hurt."

I gave an over exaggerated sigh, and stated, "I don't think that's a great idea right now Bella. I believe you honey, and I'm sorry for what I said. That was not fair of me to assume that type of thoughtless behavior from you. The whole situation just has got me so flustered, and I am just so concerned for Jake's well being. And I should of known that YOU, at least didn't have that in you. But, I think maybe you should figure out what motivated your fiancée to hurt someone you care about that way. It was a very low blow to rub it in that way in my opinion." She sagged in the chair in defeat. I hugged her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then I squeezed her shoulder as I walked slowly to the door.

However, just as I got ready to close the front door, I heard from the kitchen, "Edward Cullen how dare you and your sister go behind my back to send the Black's that invitation. No I don't want to discuss this now with you. I can't believe you would be so cruel that way. No I don't believe you had either of our best interests in your heart. No, I don't think I want to talk to either of you for a couple of days. Goodbye Edward!"

I smiled to myself, and thought, "And so it begins..."


	7. Chapter 7 - Just grin and bare it

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Author's Note: Thank you to those that have left reviews or feedback. I am glad you are all enjoying this story.

* * *

Chapter 7 - Just grin and bare it...

It had been over a week since Jake had gone missing. His disappearance was frustrating everyone involved, well almost everyone. Billy kept giving me the stink eye every time I went over there in the guise of looking for Jake. Apparently he didn't like it so much when he was not in the know. I tried to not find humor in that, but I was still a little pissed at him. Rachel was there to take care of him, so it eased some of my guilt with Jake being gone. Billy seemed equally upset the neither him nor the council could get a straight answer from anyone in the Pack. They would only give the basic updates on the search, but then seemed dazed and confused if you pushed for details. I smirked a little as he vented over the latest update. Well, it looks like that theory had worked as well. I had touched base with Sue as promised, and we had a deep heart to heart conversation about what had happened and where we stood. I expressed my desire to continue our relationship to the next step, and she seemed to find relief in our discussion. We agreed to take things slow for a while until the whole mess with Jake and Bella was resolved one way or another.

Meanwhile at home, Bella, was slowly becoming a wreck. I guess between worrying about Jake being missing, and her shutting out Edward, she didn't know which way to turn. So, I began to spend more time just talking with her. We talked about any and everything. I knew she was still upset with Edward when she asked me to buy new locks for her windows. I got on top of that right away as I suspected that was how he got in all the time without me knowing about it. That event occurred of day two of the shutout. Of course that did not stop him from trying to contact her. He kept calling and popping in, each time Bella would ask me to relay to him she still needed some space. He even kept sending all these obnoxious flower arrangements to the house. I felt like I was beginning to live in a funeral home. (Oh wait, hahaha, cause he's dead. Sorry I amuse myself sometimes). I knew that the little control freak was getting desperate when I coincidentally bumped into Alice at the store one day. She went on full handler mode, and tried to lay the dazzle on me. So as not to raise any flags, I told her I would relay the message to Bells on how much he missed her. She said, "Yippee, oh thank you Charlie. I just knew you would help." I chuckled, "Of course Alice, no problem." Did she seriously just say Yippee?

When I got home Bella was just starting to prep dinner, I handed her the supplies. However, instead of slinking off into watch TV, I asked if she needed any help. Her face lit up, and said that would be great. As she gave out orders, and I followed them to the "T," I suddenly got an idea. "Hey, Bells?" I asked. "I know you'll be moving out in a few months when you get married. But I was wondering. What would you think if we remodeled the kitchen? I don't know why I never offered before, but what if we made a few enhancements around here to make your final time here a little more pleasant?" "I don't know Dad", she stated. "It seems like an awful waste on money." "Well lets just say that since the Cullens won't let me pay anything towards the wedding or your college. I mean why not? I mean we won't go too overboard. Some new paint, stocked cabinets from the store, a few new appliances, maybe build you a pantry. I mean if we get some of the guys from the Rez who I hear do construction, I bet you we can get it done in two weeks. How's that sound?" She turned to me and smiled, "You know what, why not? If it will make you happy, then sure Dad."

Funny side note here. Everyone assumes that I just skimp along on my salary as Chief of Police in the sleepy old town of Forks. However, what most people don't know is that I am kinda independently wealthy. You see while I was taking care of my parents when their health was failing, my father was also suffering from Alzheimer's. It was a great chore trying to keep him out of trouble, and to stay ahead of him always being taken advantage of from Ponzie schemes, charity scams or fake holy men, seeking to defraud him of his life savings. Well one time it appears as though I missed one group. I found out years later after he had passed, as I was cleaning out his papers, that he had invested in a company in Redmond, Washington. He had invested a few thousands of dollars worth of shares. Well at first I was outraged cause I thought the company sold toilet paper, I mean who ever heard of Microsoft? Well the joke was on me, eventually the stock was worth a good penny, so I sold some of the stock and kept the rest as an investment. Now if that was true, why aren't I living the highlife somewhere, you might be thinking. Well I am. I love my work and my lifestyle fits me. I have great friends who like me for me, and not what I can give them. I always intended to tell Bella about the money, after she went to school and worked for a couple of years. I was a great believer in making your own way in life. So after Bells got some life experience under her, I figured then she could make an informed decision on how to lead her life. But while my friends never bothered me for money, I always found ways to donate anonymously to the tribe at annual events and fundraisers. And it allowed me to help with presents under the tree at Christmas time, when times were tough. I never embarrassed my friends asking for praise for this help. No just being invited over for the holiday and sharing the love in theirs homes was enough thanks for me.

As I snapped myself from my side dialogue, I stated, "Great you start making up a list of what you'd like, and I will contact the guys I know." "Oh, but Bells, this is your project. I want you to design it the way you'd like it to look. Just, um...lets leave the Cullens out of the decisions here. I don't want some Home and Gardens cover page kitchen. I want something that is going to make you happy, in our styles and taste. And before you say it, no, we don't need a Big Billy Bass Mouth singing fish on the wall." Bella laughed as hard as she normally did with Jake. "I got you Dad, this will be an Alice-free project," she chuckled some more. "Oh, before I forget," I said, "I bumped into Alice at the store. Seems odd as I didn't see her with any actual groceries, but anyway, I promised to mention that Edward misses you a lot." "I know Dad, and I do to. But I'm still not over what he did. I'll think about it." "Well, you do what you think is right honey. If you need more time, than focus on this project for a while. Ok?" "Sounds good Dad."

I made the call to the crew I had in mind for this project, and the next day they showed up in force. Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Seth Clearwater and Emily Young. Bella was a little shocked and embarrassed as first. And as expected, Paul Lahote was a little cold to her, and acting like a right ass to my daughter. The others remained professional enough, except for Seth. As soon as he saw her, he ran, picked her up, and spinned her around in a great big bear hug. Bella giggled, and stated, "Can't breathe Seth." He released her quickly and they both laughed some more. Emily, stepped forward and gave Bella a slight hug as well, and explained to Bella that she was there to take down the specifics of the job, so that Sam could get all the supplies she wanted to complete the project. Apparently Emily held no hard feelings towards Bella either. Emily and Bella went to sit in the front room to discuss Bella's wish list. After a while, they left and were on there way to head to Port Angeles to the hardware center located there. Sam gave them the dimensions of the space, and off they went. I noticed that as they got started with the demolition, that Sam did not carry himself as stiffly as he normally did. He almost seemed lighter despite Jake's disappearance. I had ordered some pizza and drinks for the guys as they worked. I kept myself busy in the front room catching up on my sports. Since this mission to get Bella to stay in the land of the living started, I had only watched sports when she was at work, asleep, or not around. I focused all my attention on her, without smothering her of course. After most of the day had passed, and once the kitchen was demolished and cleaned up, Emily came back with Bella in tow. She walked up and gave Sam a big hug and kiss. It was so intimate, it was a little sickening (Hey, give me a break. I've only been working on my emotional connections for a few weeks now vs 38 years of repression). She told Sam that what they wanted was in stock and they could pick up everything within two days. Sam assured me that the kitchen should be back together within two weeks. I thanked him and the crew for their help, and said I would see him in a couple of days. I made sure to write him a check for the supplies he needed, but he wouldn't take payment for work done until the project was complete. I gave them all a handshake and pats on the back as I walked them out, and then closed the front door behind them.

I then made my way back to the kitchen. When I got there, I saw Bella smiling, but with tears in her eyes. She whispered, "Is it wrong to be this happy and excited when everything is falling down around you?" I walked up and gave her a hug. As I hugged her I said, "Honey, you've always taken care of others. I know that things are rough on you right now, but things will only get better. And you deserve just as much happiness as the next person. Allow yourself a moment of happiness, for you never know when the next accident will take it all away from you. Now, do we order another pizza? Or head to the Diner? The world stands on the precipice between doom and gloom awaiting your decision." "Oh well, if it's the WORLD, then definitely the Diner", she laughed. I smiled, and it must have looked weird, for she commented, "What's that look for?" "Huh," I asked. "That grin. What's so funny?", she questioned. "Oh, that well. It's just I haven't seen you laugh this much and in good spirits since you've stopped seeing Jake. He always brought out your prettiest smile and that wonderful laugh of yours. It's just I never see you with that smile when you are with Edward, nor do I ever hear you laugh as deeply with him. Not trying to sour the mood here Bells, I just missed it is all. I miss that Bella. And it's been nice spending time with you and finding her again." Bella blushed, but at least she didn't look too sad. "I miss him too Dad, and if I'm being completely honest, "her" too. With Edward there is just this insane intensity to our love. And with Jake, he just make me feel so young and carefree, like nothing else matters. Ya, know?"

I sighed, "Believe me I get ya there Bells. Your mother and me had that type of intense love as well. Nothing stood in our way when we both got married so young. We thought our love would burn a lifetime. But that type of love isn't meant to last forever, the fuel needed to keep it burning requires a lot of mutual sacrifice and support. I'm not talking, I'll stop eating fudge if it will make you love me. No that type of love causes you to surrender everything that makes you who you are, which is what marriage in a way is, but when only one person is willing to CHANGE, and when only one person is willing to compromise, well then that love can't last because their is no equality in that type of love. No, honey, without a true partnership, then that intense type of love fades. Lasting love is built on a foundation of trust and equality. Lasting love is not safe, for it requires challenges, and taking a chance. One person can't swoop in all the time and make the decisions they think are always the right one for the other person. When that happens, then there is no growth in their love and relationship. No you become FROZEN in an illusion of what true love is, and once you commit to that type or relationship, it's too hard to escape it's trappings. You can become stagnant in a relationship built on an intense love. You stop trying to change for the better, cause you are stuck fueling the fire of complacency. You keep thinking if I give just a little more of myself, if I give one more thing that makes me who I am, if I only...Well you can see where I'm going with this. That's what happened with me and your mom. That intense love sucked us in, but it soon flamed out once real life hit us. No matter how much money or distractions you try to throw at it, there is no rescuing you from that type of intense love. Not gonna lie here Bella. If your mom wouldn't have left on her own accord, I would still be fighting for it. But I'm thankful she did, cause at the end of the day, despite that intense love, we weren't right for each other. An eternity of love sounds great when you are young, but being stuck in a fizzled love for any period of time is like living in hell. Now don't get me wrong, it's still love, but you got to realize it's not always a healthy love. But I don't regret anything about myself, cause it gave me you sweetheart."

I looked at her and wiped the tears that were falling from her cheeks. "Ok, enough of this now. We have to go grab some grub, and then you need to make your next life altering decision. Will you be getting desert with your meal?" We both laughed as we got up and walked out the door. We then climbed into her truck, and got on our way. I noticed as we pulled away from the house that a certain Silver vehicle seemed to exit the block at the same time we did. Oh boy, empty your mind, and think only happy emotions. I only hoped that her stalker fiancée wasn't going to attempt to crash our dinner, I don't want to have to fake my way through a whole meal. I'm not that good of an actor, how would I be able to control my mood and thought's? I mean what's my motivation here...oh right there is no director here to guide me, cause I am filling that role as well. Well shit Charlie, let's hope he won't want to make a scene or else I'm gonna have to just grin and bare it.


	8. Chapter 8 - Spiking it in his face

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Author's Note: Thank you as always to those that have left reviews or feedback. I am so happy to see so many people are all enjoying this story.

* * *

Chapter 8 - Spiking it in his face...

We had pulled up to the diner, and luckily the Silver bullet just kept driving down the road. Hmm...not sure what to make of that. We walked in and I noticed that several of Bella's friends were also here. She noticed as well and gave a cheerful wave towards the group. I asked her if she wanted to go hang out for a while with them while I found a table and ordered for us. She was hesitant at first, but couldn't resist when Angela Webber came and dragged her back to the group's table. I'm glad she had this opportunity to socialize with her friends again. I settled into a booth on the other side of the diner and perused the menu. Who I was I kidding. I knew exactly what I was gunning for, so when the waitress came to get my order, I got the usual steak and fries for myself and the Garden burger for Bells. You would think for someone who wanted to drink animal blood for the rest of her life, she'd start off by at least eating meat in all it's finest, instead of the vegetable by-product patty that went into her sandwich. I chuckled to myself, oh well. I noticed that Bells was soon walking towards me with a smile, while her friends were exiting the restaurant. "Have a nice visit?" I asked. "Oh, yeah. It was fun catching up with the gang. Hard to believe the first month of Summer is almost over. Soon they'll all be off to college," she stated. "True, true. But I guess you'll see them at the wedding. And then you'll be on your way to school as well. Right?" "Hmm...," she answered with a far away look. One thing, through all our conversations, I never did was bring up what I didn't want to happen to her life. I've interrogated enough people to know that once you put them of the defense, they then dig themselves in for the long haul. So, by keeping my statements open ended, I could plant the seeds of doubt without ever having conveyed my opinions in the choices she was making.

"Well, I ordered you the Garden burger, was that ok?" "Oh perfect Dad," she smiled. "And what may I ask did you order? How many legs did it once have?," she asked, and then laughed. "Ya know me too well honey. Say did you guys find everything you needed when you and Emily went shopping earlier?" Her face lit up, "Yeah we did. Oh Dad I can't wait for you to see what it's going to look like. The guy at the store was able to show us a mock up in the computer program they have. We'll even be able to put in a kitchen island with a small sink and prep area, plus it will have a counter on one side so we can have breakfast at it. Oh...and the stove they had was so beautiful, it had a grill on it for cooking your fish and steaks. Oh, plus it has a double oven for when we entertain." She continued to describe everything to me throughout the rest of the meal. She was so happy, she even agreed to cherry cobbler for desert so she could continue the conversation. As we were leaving the diner, I noticed the Silver bullet following us again. I rolled my eyes at his actions. Bella never noticed though and I was glad that nothing seemed to dampen her mood this evening.

For the next few days things seemed to run pretty smoothly. Sam and his crew had gotten the materials they needed and had begun the basic framing, plumbing and electrical. The boys seemed to loosen up around Bella when she was around. Bella kept asking me though if there was any new information on Jake. I sadly told her nothing new, and her mood would sink then. I also noticed that she would corner Seth a couple of times a day as well. They would normally go outside, and when they came back in that look on her face would be back. Of course I pretended not to notice that she was trying to get the Pack update on the situation. The story going as far as I knew was that the last thing that anyone had heard from him, he was in Canada somewhere.

Finally, the day I was excited for and dreading at the same time happened. Three weeks after the start, the kitchen was complete. I even got a little extra surprise for Bella. I thanked the guys for all their hard work, and threw in a little something extra for them. I also told Sam that I was thinking about some other additions and if I went through with them I would give him a call. Bella was still at work, when her surprise got dropped off. With everything set, I watched some TV until she came home from Newton's. Now, what I had planned was either going to blow up in my face, or else only add to the effects of my master plan. There was definitely a crack in the facade of the Edward and Bella relationship. In fact, during the entire rebuild I was able to keep fueling the flames of discord by being her constant shoulder to cry on. I was someone who neither admonished him or advocated for him either way. All I did was listen to what was frustrating her not only about the wedding but also with Jake being gone. She felt with Jake missing she could not in good conscience even think about the wedding. As a result, she had been avoiding not only Edward, but all the Cullens. The one time she attempted to see him, she came rolling back up in the drive, huffing about how he just doesn't get what they did wrong. And that he thought she was being unreasonable about delays in the wedding planning. After that conversation, well she just took solace in hanging with Sam's crew and Emily when she came along with the boys. I just prayed that this next move turns out to be the right one. When I heard her truck pull in, I got the surprise ready for her. She walked in the house, and hung her purse up, and then gave me a hug. "So honey, you ready to see the final product? She shook her head yes, and we walked into the kitchen together. The look of awe as she walked in, said it all for me without her making a sound. She spent fifteen minutes walking around and touching all the counters and cabinets. When she finally went to say something to me is when she noticed the new kitchen set I had bought. It was a hand crafted Quileute dinette set that a friend of Billy's had made. She was in awe of the level of the mastery carving it took to create the set, and then started to cry. I grabbed her in a hug, and told her that nothing was too good for her. All she kept saying was, "It's all so beautiful. Thank you Dad, thank you!"

"Oh wait, I've got one more surprise for you." She gave be a puzzled look. "Now, I know you've been spending a lot of time with me, but I also know you have been missing this guy for quite a while." I went to the back door and opened it, and said, "Come on in son." Her face went from puzzled, to hopeful, and then straight disappointment and shock, as Edward rounded the corner. I couldn't help but noticed he picked up on her reaction as well. "Edward...um...it's good to see you," she quickly recovered. She went to hug him, and I noticed she flinched when his arms went around her. "Love, I was so happy when Charlie suggested I come over and share in this moment of happiness with you." I noticed as he peered around the room taking in the changes, that he did not look too impressed. "So, what do you think of this surprise for my little girl, not too bad huh?" (I just knew he hated it.). "Why, it's charming and quite agreeable for you Charlie. I wish I knew you were going to attempt something like this though, my mother would have been more than happy to design something elegant for you." As I looked over I could see the flames in Bella's eyes. I think she just figured out that her fiancée in an attempt to belittle me, basically told her that her design taste was "nice and quaint." Even for a low brow like me, I knew he stepped in it. "Why thank you son." I might as well play this hick roll up to him. "I am mighty proud of our Bells here. She designed the whole thing herself," I turned and smiled at her. I noticed that she had put some space between her and Edward. He cringed when he heard that news. It almost like he read the room wrong. Oh wait, that's right, he can't read the room at all. As her mind's a blank for him, and I have been concentrating on catching a big mouth bass on my next fishing trip. All he was getting from me was a flatline of happy thoughts, which he assumed was because I designed this simple room by myself. I turned back to the couple, and noticed that every time he stepped closer to her, she made a move the other way. Not so much magnets anymore are we? I laughed to myself at the way Renee had once described them to me during one of our conversations.

I decided to set the next volley up and asked, "Well I think we were going to be starting dinner soon, you going to stay around Ed?" He winced at my use of his name. Well at least I didn't call him Edmund. "Well sir...". But before he could finish that thought, Bella cut in. "Sorry Dad, the Cullens are supposed to be going to an event in Seattle tonight, and he just won't be able get out of it." "But, Bella love, I'm sure the family would understand if I skipped this event so that we can get back to a good place in our relationship." "NO...Edward, I wouldn't dream of disappointing your family. They so look forward to these shows. Now you run along now, there will be plenty of time to talk later." "Well, if you are positive I can't talk you out of it, I will get going then." He went to kiss her on the mouth, but only got the side of her head as she pulled away from it. He sighed and began to walk to the front door. However, before he got there, Bella called out to him, " Oh Edward!" He quickly turned around with that cocky grin, that I hate so much, "Yes love." Please let Esme know that the next time we decide to make a change around here, we will be sure to consult her first, so it doesn't come across as humble as our attempt on our own came out." She smiled big, as the smirk dropped off his face, and then they retreated to their different corners of the ring. As I saw him drive down the street, I chuckled to myself, and went into the kitchen where I found Bella not crying, but happily marinating the chicken she planned to grill tonight on the new stove. I walked over to her and lightly touched her shoulder, and said, "I'm sorry honey, I didn't think that would happen. I just thought maybe you guys needed to talk, but it should've been on your own terms. I shouldn't have made that decision for you. Only a real control freak would think it was ok to ambush you that way, and I'm afraid I ruined your joy over the kitchen." She sighed, "No Dad, that's ok, you tried. I just forget how he can be sometimes, and I just didn't appreciate the comments he made...". She looked at me, and I feigned innocence on what comments, that rude little prick, might of said to me. "You know what never mind, let's enjoy this first meal in our new kitchen. Do you want to help Dad?" "Just point me where you want me honey," I said. We chuckled together and prepared to enjoy the evening with just the two of us. I had set the volley up for how this evening might go down. And Bella did not disappoint in spiking the ball in his face.


	9. Chapter 9 - The pizzas have been deliver

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Author's Note: Thank you as always to those that have left reviews or feedback. I am so happy to see so many people are all enjoying this story.

* * *

Chapter 9 - The pizzas have been delivered...

Things were moving well with Bella and me. Over the last month, we have really bonded on a level we both never thought we could achieve. Shortly after the kitchen was completed we decided to throw a Thank You dinner to those who had worked so hard on the kitchen. I invited Billy and Sue over as well. Bella had spent all day shopping for the party, and I had even helped cook one of the side dishes. Apparently this bonding time was having some real side benefits for us all, as I was actually learning how to cook properly under Bella's guidance. Around 6 that evening, Sue and Billy were one of the first ones that showed up. Billy provided his normal update on Jake, but stressed that he was sure we would see him soon once he had gathered himself together. Sam and Emily showed up next, and were then followed by Jared and Kim, and finally Seth walked in. Rachel had showed up earlier with Billy. I asked them were Paul was, and they didn't really provide a concise answer. They mainly stated that he was out of town, and that Leah who was also a no show, was also otherwise occupied. Needless to say that both Emily and Sue could not turn up at any event without some kind of dish or desert. We did not have even a fourth of the Pack, but we still ended up with little to no leftovers. The girls all chatted and complimented the remodel, and I caught Sue admiring the dinette set. I smiled and tried to imagine her someday in here, the two of us cooking a meal together, yep, I was becoming a real softy these days. I caught her gaze, and she smiled brightly at me and blushed, as if I caught her thinking about the same things as myself. Seth was asking Bella about the Cullens, god was there no one that this kid could not get along with. Bella told him they were doing fine, and she was supposed to meet up with Edward to discuss the wedding. Crap, Bella hadn't mentioned that to me. I would have to keep a close eye on the outcome of that situation. After a couple of enjoyable hours of everyone's company, people started to make their way home. I walked Sue to her car, while Seth was given Bella the latest Pack update on Jake. When we got to her car, I gave Sue a quick a hug, and peck on the cheek. As I went to pull away from our embrace, Sue grabbed me by my neck, and pulled me into her, and then gave me a real deep kiss (Damn that woman was strong). She laughed as I pulled away blushing. I cleared my throat and laughed, "I thought we were going to take it slow." She giggled and replied with a stern look, "There is taking it slow, and then there is moving slower than a tortoise's pace Mr. Swan. I'm just trying to kick the rabbit back into the race." "Good night Charlieee...," she sang as she climbed in her car. "Um, night Sue, um..goodnight Seth," I stated as I walked by him. I noticed as he walked to the car that he appeared a little shell shocked. Oh no, he must have seen that little display. Just great I thought. "Um...night Charlie," he said, but then when he saw his mom chuckling in the car, a grin appeared on his face, "yeah, yeah...night Charlie!" They pulled off together, and me and Bella walked in the house together arm in arm around each other's side. As I peered over my shoulder, I noticed in the shadows the Silver Bullet as I have now gotten to calling Edward's Volvo. I really hate his stalker mentality. Thank god he didn't do this type of stuff when they first met, I would of had to put a bullet in him (not that it would of done any good. But it would of made me smile thinking of it).

Well after the dinner party, I was right to have been concerned. Edward and Bella started talking again, and apparently the wedding was still on pace. It seems not having the loving couple talking wasn't enough to stop Alice. She kept plowing along with the wedding plans. After spending a couple of days with them, I began to notice that Bella was starting to get that glazed look again. As much as I really didn't want to resort to this next part of the plan, I always knew it would be a possibility. I had given it three nights to see if some or any types of cracks would emerge with them being together again. However nothing major occurred, and I knew something needed to be done. That night as I tossed and turned in bed, I became restless. I opened up my window, and hung a Dream Catcher to dangle in the window. Hopefully the Dream Catcher would let me rest my mind and give me some kind of solace for my troubles. The next morning after I woke up from a relaxing sleep, I took the Dream Catcher down and knew it had done it's job. As I was heading off to work, I noticed all the missing persons sign with Jake's picture and information on it. There was one sign that I saw that had a purple ribbon tied around the pole that it was hanging from. It was on the nearest sign posted outside the station. A few days later, I knew that Bella was supposed to be going over to the Cullens for some wedding business. So I took an extra shift at the station, and went to work as I normally did. I kept hoping that things weren't on a backslide with my getting Bella to second guess her relationship with Cullen, and I could rebuild the momentum I had previously build in prying them apart. It would help once Jake is back, his side project should be wrapping soon. I just hoped everything went ok without a hitch.

They were sitting in the Cullen's living room, when their evening was interrupted by the sounds of a siren. Bella got up right away concerned as she heard the noise come down the driveway. "Why would Charlie be coming down the drive making all this noise," she thought. The rest of the Cullens all turned to Alice with the same confused look trying to see if she had had had a vision to explain this intrusion. Alice gave a remorseful shake of her head that indicated she had no idea what was happening. Edward was the first to react, as he gasped, but soon tried to smooth it over. Bella turned and looked him in the eyes, and asked what was wrong. "I'm sorry love," he tried to comfort her, but Charlie has been involved in an incident." "What!, what the hell does that even mean Edward?", she shouted. Before he had a chance to answer, the front door pounded, and the bell rang. Bella ran to the door since everyone else was frozen in place trying to figure out what happened. When Bella reached the door, she saw Charlie's deputy Steve, on the other side. He apologized for the interruption of the evening , but Charlie had been involved in a shooting, and was in the hospital having surgery done on him at this very moment. He explained that they had tried to reach Bella by her cellphone, but they kept getting her voicemail. When they couldn't find her at Charlie's or the Newton's store, he took a chance and raced here. He offered to drive her in his squad, or have her follow him in her truck. Bella's head was swimming, she couldn't put together what was happening. She almost felt like fainting, she was so light headed. She asked for a moment while she got her things. However, as she was picking up her purse she looked at her phone, and oddly enough, not only was it switched to silent mode, but had also been shut off entirely. No wonder they couldn't reach her. But that was impossible, because she remembered texting Charlie as she pulled in to the Cullens, and she had been waiting for his response. She looked up and caught the guilty eyes of her fiancée. Did he do this? Then she noticed that he glanced over to Alice. What the hell had these two been up to? What gave them the right to invade her space, and touch her possessions? But of course, hadn't she always allowed them to do this to her. She thought back to a comment Charlie had made several weeks ago...(standing in the kitchen with Charlie the night of the kitchen remodel reveal, after kicking Edward out for his rude behavior)..."I'm sorry honey, I didn't think that would happen. I just thought maybe you guys needed to talk, but it should've been on your own terms. I shouldn't have made that decision for you. Only a real control freak would think it was ok to ambush you that way"... However in this family they had more than one of those, and were always pulling such antics and stunts. All of them were always pushing around the little weak minded human for what's in her best interests, according to them, of course. She already had parents who looked after her, and now she was getting 7 more. She wasn't so sure anymore she could deal with this. She doubted it would change even if she transformed cause then she would be the "New Born" or the youngling vampire, always at the whim of their lifetime of experience. She closed her eyes, and turned around to walk back towards Deputy Steve. As she was walking she was grasped from behind with a cold grip, and made to stop. "Love, please. Let me drive you to the hospital, it would be safer for you." Bella turned quickly, and stared him down and stated, "What I need you to do right now, is let go of my arm. While the Deputy over there drives me to the hospital alone. Then since you are so good with shutting things on and off, you could drive my truck over to the hospital tomorrow morning. Do we understand each other?" "Yes, of course as you wish. Are you sure you wouldn't rather I...,". Edward stopped talking when he saw the glare from Bella. After witnessing that interaction none of the other Cullen's made any attempt to stop Bella either.

Bella was quiet as she walked to the Deputy's squad car. As they took off out of the Cullen's drive, she finally broke down and started to cry. Why did this happen now? What if she lost Charlie now? This last month or so had been such an awakening for her. Not only had Charlie proven to be a caring and loving father, but he became the missing parent figure she always yearned for in her life. She once thought that Carlisle was that man, but somehow with Charlie it felt different, it was wonderful. She felt that with Charlie, they could relate better with each other, because they weren't either of them perfect. And she realized now that was ok as well. Her picture of perfection was no longer the family in the glass house, and she was happy she was starting to realize that now. Her mind drifted again to the chance of loosing her Dad. She knew if she continued with the wedding that she would of lost him eventually anyway, but that was when she was ok with that knowledge, because she knew he would still be alive in the world, even if she wasn't. Now reflecting on it, how unfair was it of her, to not even consider that the thought's she was having right now about Charlie's health, would be the same one's, that not only her family, but her friends as well would go though, when they learned of her untimely death. How blinded was she to so foolishly follows this fool's folly called love? Her Dad had talked to her in great lengths about the intense love she and Edward had, and how quickly it could sour. But somewhere along the ways, she always thought they could rise above those petty trappings and overcome such obstacles. However, the more and more the date got closer, the more she realized that despite his claims of wanting to change, Edward was just not capable of it. No matter if she remained human or became a vampire, he would always value his own opinions over her input. If he felt he was in the right, and quite frankly, when in his mind was he ever not, he would not think twice about stepping over the line again and again. She sighed, if only the threat from the Volturi wasn't hanging over her head. It might give her some options, but with the Volturi still lingering around, then she could not risk the lives of those she loved for her own well being. God, she wished Jake was here to talk things through. Even when he was mad with her, he always told her the truth, even if she didn't want to hear it. The main difference between the two men she loved...yes she could finally admit it now, she truly did love Jake, his absence had only cemented himself in her heart. The difference between Jake and Edward, is that Jake would let her make her own decisions and take action if she wanted. Succeed or fail, at least Jake would let her try. Maybe Charlie was right about that as well, intense love's were meant to burn out vs a slow steady love that only grew brighter as you stoked the embers. Having calmed herself enough to finally speak, she asked the Deputy how Charlie was shot. Steve recounted how they were making a drug arrest tonight. The Chief was talking to the suspects after the takedown. During the conversation with one of the main targets a shot was heard. The next thing he knows the Chief is slumping over, and blood is flowing down his side. They think that one of the other drug members was hiding in the woods and when they saw the Chief speaking with the suspects, that got trigger happy. Perhaps they were afraid someone was going to talk, so they took the shot, but the Chief somehow got in the way. Bella remained quiet, but shook her head in understanding. She closed her eyes, and sighed, "Where are you Jake?"

When Bella got to the hospital, she found Billy and Sue already there. Both with worried looks on their faces. Deputy Steve joined other members of Charlie's station to discuss various matters. Bella had expected more members of the LaPush crowd, but was pleased to at least see Seth, Sam & Emily, as well as Kim and Rachel. She wondered were the other wolves were at, but quickly dismissed the thought to huddle near Sue and Billy. Sue held her tightly and tried to assure her that everything would be all right. Bella felt sorry for Sue, she had already lost Harry, and clearly her and Charlie were getting closer. Why did tragedy always follow the both of them? It had been a couple of hours after she been sitting in the hospital, and several hours since the shooting, but finally the surgeons came to talk to Bella. Charlie had lost a lot of blood, but thankfully the bullet missed any major artery. It was a lucky break, cause if you had to get shot, then Charlie hit the lottery of wound locations. Everyone expelled their breaths they had been holding at the good news, and proceeded to hug each other in congratulatory relief. The doctors warned that he was not out of the woods yet, and once he was well enough to go home, it would still be months until he was operating at 100% efficiency. Bella said a silent prayer, and thank the doctors profusely. She hugged Sue, and kissed Billy on the cheek, "He's still with us Bella. He's still with us, and we'll all be here until he's fully recovered," both Billy and Sue assured her.

It was still a couple of hours later before she was allowed to see her father. Most of the recovery room occupants had gone home in the early morning hours. Bella sat in the chair next to her father, holding his hand. She listened as the monitors blipped and beeped. She watched as the breathing apparatus moved up and down, pushing the air he needed desperately into his lungs. She cried, and held her sides trying to keep it together. She longed for the warm embrace of her best friend, which only made it seem colder in the room. She spoke to Charlie of her love for him. How she was never letting him go. That things were going to change when he got home. She didn't know how, but she promised they would. She looked out the window, and dreaded the rising of the sun in the distance. She knew that her fiancée would literally be there at the crack of dawn hovering over her. She was not in the mood to stroke his ego this morning after the evening she had. She wanted to avoid his false apologies for his and his families behavior. While she was sitting there waiting for Edward to pop in, she heard a buzzing sound. She couldn't figure out what it was, but as she could not locate the source of the buzz, she tried to put it out of her mind. Suddenly she was hit with the smell of Edward, normally a smell that in the past would of given her comfort, but now...what was she feeling now exactly? "Oh Charlie," she heard Alice gasp. "Bella, is there anything we can do for you? Carlisle assured us that he was in the operating room during the surgery, and everything went as smoothly as possible. If needed, please know he would have jumped in." Alice stated calmly. "My love, I wish I could of been here with you to provide comfort, but we of course wanted to respect your wishes. Why don't you let me take you home to our house? You can relax, and Esme can make you something to eat. If you are up for it, then we can continue with the wedding planning to help take your mind off things. Carlisle assures us that Charlie won't even be up for a couple of days. I'm sure there are other people who can watch after him. Carlisle thinks that the nurses here are highly capable. Doesn't that sound like a fine idea?," Edward had communicated to her. Bella sat there with a blank expression on her face, but inside each statement he had made, was like a slap in the face, adding more fuel to fire she felt building inside of her. Did he just suggest that she should leave her father alone, now of all times? Did he just mention continuing the planning of the damn Wedding? What was wrong with him? How could he be so obtuse? "Oh yes Bella! Edward is right. There is soo much to..." Alice had started to say. Bella had reached her breaking point, and was about to yell at the two, when she noticed Alice go stiff. Edward ran to Alice's side to catch her before she fell. "It can't be, just can't be," Alice muttered, "Their futures all just disappeared." She now turned to Edward who was now reading her thoughts, but she communicated them anyway aloud, "Edward what could this mean? What do you think happened?" Edward was quiet trying to put together the images Alice had seen, when his eyes darted to the hallway, and some commotion out there. Bella was about to ask what was going on. What had Alice seen? However, Edward quickly turned on the TV. There on the broadcast, was the reports of a terror attack somewhere in Italy. "This just in...bombs were dropped in the small village of Volterra, Italy. The attack seemed to be focused on the old castle near the center of town. The attack happened during the middle of the day, just as the clock tower had struck it's noontime bells. The bombs used were similar to the smart bomb and bunker breaking bombs used during the Gulf war, and the War on Terror. Thankfully at the same time that the attack occurred a fire on the other side town had drawn most of the crowd's and civilian's attention. It was reported that there were sightings of some weird animal attacks, however, at this time no actual footage exists. Investigators continue to comb through the wreckage, but the bombs were effective and the damage while contained to a precise area, were efficient. In fact officials believe that not even if anyone had made it to the old sewers under the facility, could they hope to find any survivors, as fires that should have dissipated by now are still blazing, almost as they have an alternative fuel source feeding the flames. In fact, concern for a possible biohazard leaks have kept anyone from moving into check the remaining rubble, as purple fumes continue to stream to the surface. Well, thank you Allen for that report. Again for those of you just joining us...". Edward was quiet a moment, and then spoke quickly, "Alice we should get home as soon as possible to talk to the rest of the family. Come Bella, lets go." Edward went to grab Bella by the arm, but she pulled it away before he had a chance to grasp it. "No Edward," she hissed as she move away from him, "I'm staying here. Despite all of what's going on, I want...no I need to be here for Charlie." "If you insist love, please keep your phone on, and we will contact you once we have a plan in place or know more," he smiled sadly. She rolled her eyes, "Of course Edward, I wouldn't want to miss as urgent call from you by being as foolish to have my phone shut off. That certainly would be irresponsible of me to do something as thoughtless that," she glared at him. He cringed and his smile slid off his face, "Of course love as you wish, here are the keys to your truck. Come Alice let us get home." Alice reluctantly left by his side. As they exited the building, he asked the questions that had been bugging him since he heard this latest news. "Alice how are these lapses in your visions occurring? First Charlie, and now the Volturi? I'm worried about mine and Bella's relationship. Do you still see us getting married? Does she still become one of us?" As she returned his gloomed look, she whispered allowed, what he clearly could read in her mind, "I don't know Edward, I just don't know. I don't know how these gaps our occurring, and no, the vision of what was once so strong flickers in and out, unfortunately more times out. It's not guaranteed anymore." As they stood their contemplating what this all meant, Edward's mind was suddenly assaulted in a language he knew, but never bothered to learn as being important, and then he smelt it. Wet dog, and soon he saw coming into the hospital entrance William Black, Susan Clearwater, and young Seth Clearwater. Puzzled as to why the adults were both thinking in the Quileute language. Odd he thought indeed, and they gave their mutual greeting, not once thinking outside of that damn language. At least he didn't mind young Seth, he was a fresh air among the filth of these people. His mind was so pure, and yet he could glimpse blank spots in his mind as they spoke to each other. Soon the Quileutes excused themselves to head up to Charlie's room, and Edward and Alice retreated home to discuss what this all meant.

Bella sat there taking in all that had already occurred in the last two days. Her father was shot, but alive laying next to her. She was at her wits end with not only her fiancée but the people she thought of being the family she had always wanted. And now, the attack on and the possible demise of the Volturi. Could her luck finally be changing for the better? Could she finally have options again? Did this change anything for her? She was beginning to think, it just might. Do I still want what I wanted so strongly just a month ago? Her thoughts were interrupted by the familiar squeaking sounds of Billy Black's chair. She smiled as Billy, Sue and Seth came in with a bag of food and a change of clothes for her. She thanked them gratefully for coming, and for bringing the supplies. She was sipping the coffee they had brought her, when she heard that buzzing sound again. Before she could say a thing, Seth had walked over to Charlie's closet and pulled his cell from his pant's pocket. She would have to remember to bring him a change for when he was feeling better as his uniform was ruined from the shooting and surgery. She flipped open the phone, and noticed there were several text messages waiting. Of course she found hers that she had sent yesterday before she reached the Cullens. However, it was the last two that caused her to scrunch her nose up. They were from an unknown number. The first message read, "The pizzas have been delivered successfully." "How odd she thought," and then proceeded to read the second one. "All anchovies were successfully removed, no need to worry about them causing you an allergic reaction anymore." Bella re-read the messages several times, and then deleted them. She did not need her dad getting upset about a bunch of drunken kids texting the Chief of Police. She huffed, "The pizzas have been delivered..."


	10. Chapter 10 - Time to kill that truck

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Author's Note: Thank you as always to those that have left such kind reviews or feedback. If anyone is interested I wrote a One Shot Story, Post Breaking Dawn staring Jacob, it's called, "Abused No More." Here is the synopsis- Tired of the treatment he has received from his imprint's family. Jake decides he has had enough, and refuses to deny his happiness any further.

* * *

Chapter 10 - Time to kill that truck...

While Bella sat at the hospital, Edward and Alice raced home in Alice's yellow Porsche-911-Turbo. Edward would of preferred to be driving his Volvo, or even his Asta Martin, but Alice had won the coin flip, or at least claimed she saw herself winning it. He therefore had been stuck having to drive Bella's jalopy to the hospital that day for her. Not only was it a moving piece of garbage, but he couldn't get past the smell of those mutts that seemed imbedded in every piece of fabric in the vehicle. The thing just oozed junk yard find. He couldn't wait to sabotage it in another couple of weeks, and then surprise her with his latest purchase the Mercedes S600 Guard. She could practically drive this car off a cliff and still survive, although he didn't want to test that theory. However, especially after these latest developments, he was thinking he may need to push up that timeline. He was reluctant to leave her unguarded at the hospital, let alone driving that unreliable moving hazard. He pulled out his phone to ensure that the rest of the Cullens were at home, or on their way there.

As they pulled up, he could read the thoughts of the rest of the family. Quickly they exited the vehicle and made their way in. He noticed none of their minds seemed to be as agitated as he would assume them to be. As he entered the front room he knew why, there was Emmitt playing video games as usual. Edward asked Carlisle if he had heard the news. "I'm not sure what you are referring to Edward. Did something happen to Charlie?" "No, no Carlisle there has been no change there," Edward had stated. "While we were at the hospital Alice had a vision, or more accurately a disappearance of a vision. The entire Volturi became a blank page for Alice. Then I read the minds of those at the nurse's station, and a major event happened in Italy, the Volturi are gone." Carlisle's eyes went wide, "Surely my son, you must be mistaken." Alice during this discussion had flitted over to the TV, and changed the channel from the video game system to the national News network. They all sat there in disbelief watching the reports that Edward and Alice had seem earlier. "Oh man, I always thought I'd get a crack at least either Felix or Demetri. And now there all gone, where's the fun in that?," chimed in Emmett with a smile. Rosalie hissed at him, and then smacked him in the back of the head. "Oh my, Carlisle perhaps you should reach out to our friends in the region to find out what had happened. Or maybe try to reach Aro or any of the guard yourself. I can't believe they were caught totally unaware," Esme had stated. "Yes, you're right of course dear, " Carlisle said. While he left the room to make some calls, Jasper was watching the footage like he was studying a battlefield. The remainder of the Cullens talked amongst themselves. Alice was sitting alone in the corner trying to work her visions to provide any guidance to help them, or to at least ascertain any idea who might of been behind this damage. Edward meanwhile was attuned to the mind of his creator, and father figure. He sighed, as he knew nothing new had been discovered.

Carlisle eventually returned, and provided an update. He got the attention of his family, and gave them the news. "I tried to reach out to any of the brothers, the wives, or elite guard, however, no one was reachable at this time. According to Eleazar, he too has been unable to reach even the lowest member of the guard. At this time, none of our kind had stepped up to take credit for the actions in Volterra. From what I've gathered from the limited intel available, the humans still have much of the area sealed off. However, what they have reported has been very accurate so far," Carlisle explained. "Carlisle, you don't suppose it was one of the Southern clans or even the Romanians do you? I mean they would be the only ones large enough, or crazy enough in the Romanians case, to even think of something like this?," asked Jasper. "I don't believe the Southern forces would be able to stop their own feuding long enough to organize like this, but you of course know them better than I do Jasper. So I would yield to your opinions in that matter. As for Vladimirand Stephan, if it was them, then I believe they would have crowed upon the highest remaining steeple in Volterra taking credit for the bombing and proclaiming their victory." Jasper shook his head in agreement. "Do you think they know about us? I mean the humans...could this be the beginning of an organized strike against vampires in general? If you are going to make a statement of war...hasn't taking out the royalties always been one of the first actions of humans?, asked Rosalie. It never ceased to amaze Edward that just as he dismisses her as being one dimensional, Rosalie will then make an observation that reminds him that she has many layers to her. Carlisle cleared his throat and replied, "I don't think we have enough information to make any reasonable conclusions right now. We should ever to remain diligent to remember to keep up appearances though. I am not sure the true motivation behind these attacks, but we should remain calm, and not panic, he glanced at Edward, but we should not let our guard down either, he looked at the rest of the family."

As Alice had provided no new context with her lack of visions, and following the advice of their leader, the family began to disperse to engage in their usual activities. Edward wandered over to his piano to brood over the events of the last month in a half. He had not felt this lost and confused since he left his lovely Bella for her own good, less than a year ago. As always, at first she was upset and doubtful of his explanations for his actions then, but as always, she soon began to see the wisdom of his opinions on the matter. She was still so young and foolish, it always took him a while to get her to see reason with his attempts to guide her from harms way. Oh his foolish girl, sometimes she was his biggest obstacle to keeping her safe from herself. He was thankful of Black's disappearance, he was growing tired of the dangerous child, always putting his Bella in harms way, either with advice or the foolish activities like riding a motorcycle. However, he was not prepared, for the fallout the boy's departure had caused. Things had not been the same with his bride to be since he was gone. He knew that Alice had advised against him sending the invitation and note, but he only wanted to be a gentleman and remind Black that the battle for her heart was over. He assumed Black would be mature enough to gracefully withdraw now that the wedding was set. He knew his Bella would be sad, if her friend was not there at the wedding. He did not want her to be disappointed on their special day, but of course Black ruined it, as he did everything. What concerned him more, was the changes in his lovely fiancée. Ever since Black left, she had become more antsy and argumentative. She seemed more short with him, and he could not understand were had all this emotional unrest come from. Even her own father was more accepting of him since their engagement was announced. In fact since Black has left, he could only sense happy thoughts whenever he was near Charles. A very fine improvement to the hostile thoughts he used to get before the wedding was announced. And Charles had tried on many occasions to help them get them back together, but yet, Bella was still pulling away from him. If only Charles had not been shot, perhaps he could intervene of his behalf again. He would need to ask Alice about that after Charles recovers, if anyone could get him to comply, it would be Alice. Again, his mind drifted back to his love, and the fact that everything he said to her these days, seemed to set her off. And now the uncertainty with this latest development with the Volturi. According to Alice, she could not see her becoming one of them anymore. Was it because she was in danger? Does something happen to her before the wedding? He couldn't allow that to happen, no he refused to let that happen. He would need to start protecting her again as if Victoria was after her again. With this new threat out there, he would not allow any harm to her either before or after she was his wife, and transformed into a vampire. And the first thing he knew, above everything else was, it was time, time to kill that truck!


	11. Chapter 11 - Can I fix that for you

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Author's Note: Thank you as always to those that have left such kind reviews or feedback.

* * *

Chapter 11 - Can I fix that for you...

It had been two weeks since the shooting, and Charlie still had not woken up. Carlisle had taken over general care of her father, but of course he did, Bella was sure it was just an excuse to keep an eye on her. The Cullens, and especially Edward had taken up "Victoria level" security measures around her since the attacks on Volterra. The family, as well as the authorities, had no new information on what caused the attack. At this point Bella no longer cared. She was delighted to hear that all of Charlie's test were coming back positive. Now all she needed was for her Dad to wake up. Despite their protests, Bella had informed Edward and Alice, that there would be no wedding in September as planned. With no idea of when her father would wake up, she was in no capacity to deal with any of that stuff now. She would just have to live with being another year older. She then cringed at her own choice of phrasing, for if she went ahead with the plan, she wouldn't be alive that much longer. Edward would hardly leave her side now, which upset her. It reduced the time she was able to spend with her father. She wanted her father's other friends to be able to visit him, but with Edward hanging around, they were hesitant to stop by, unless they knew he would not be there to pick their thoughts. She could understand their reluctance for the invasion of their privacy, so she was forced to go home for periods of time in order to allow the visitations. In which case, Edward or one of the other Cullens, would be there as well. She was really starting to get flustered. She couldn't understand, why the people she had longed to join for eternity, suddenly grated on her nerves so badly. She didn't believe that things would change once she became one of them. She didn't understand how they could be around each other all the time. As least she could sleep to break up some of the claustrophobia of their constant presence and attention. But when she became one of them, that would all change, that excuse would be gone. She supposed she could go hunt a lot, but how long of a distraction could that provide? At least when she was at the hospital she had other non-in-the-know friends of Charlie's and hers that ran interference between her and the Cullens. In fact the more non-direct contact she had with the family the fresher the air seemed, and the more clear headed she felt. She was sitting reading to her Dad the latest issue of Field and Steam, when she glanced over at Edward and noticed his eyes were black. "Edward, when was the last time you fed," she whispered. "I was supposed to go two days ago, but love with you being exposed, I was not comfortable leaving your side." Bella rolled her eyes, "Edward you're being ridiculous, I'm safe here. Plus Billy should be here soon with one of the wolves, so I am perfectly fine. Now go, I'll still be here when you get back. I promise," she smiled. "Of course, my dear, I should only be a couple of hours, and Carlisle is around if needed," he stated like she was a two year old who needed to be reminded that her mittens were pinned to the sleeves of her jacket.

Billy showed up not too much later. Bella greeted him with a hug, and gave him the latest update. She asked who was with him, and he explained that Quil and Embry were in the cafeteria getting some food. They laughed, as he stated the first thing out of their mouths was, "Who's hungry?" Once, she was sure that Billy was situated, she left the room to find the boys. She had not seen much of either, now that she thought of it, not since Jake left. That thought alone almost brought her to her knees, and she had to wipe her eyes more than once. When she couldn't find them in the cafeteria, she had a thought, and dashed out of the hospital. While she was pulling out of the parking lot she thought she saw two of her dad's deputies on the side of the building where the hospital staff took their smoking breaks. A fact she had to overlooked every time her dad's nurse came into the room, smelling like smoke. However, the odd thing about this sighting was the fact that the two officers looked over 6 ft tall and were of a dark complexion. Bella wasn't aware of her Dad have any Quileute's on the force. She shrugged her shoulders, and continued to make her way towards LaPush. She needed a break from her potential future in-laws. She only hoped that Alice was with Edward, and did not have a vision of her going there. She only wanted someplace to catch her breath, and she hoped to find some peace at First Beach. She sent Edward a text right before she crossed the border, as she did want him doing something as foolish as breaking the treaty to babysit her. She warned him she was shutting off her phone, and she would let him know when she was getting ready to leave.

Mary Evans, or "Nurse Evans", as she was known around Fork's Hospital, was wrapping up her current rounds. Dr. Cullen had given her some care instructions for the Chief of Police, who was one of her patients. She, liked most people in the town, were praying for his well being. She felt disheartened when ever she went in his room. The Chief's daughter truly loved her father, Mary had decided after the first couple of nights being around her. Although, the girl's fiancée, while handsome like his foster father, kind of gave her the creeps. He was always hanging over the girl, and wouldn't give her a moments rest. She wondered how he could not be more like his foster father. She knew the handsome doctor was married, but a girl could dream, couldn't she. In fact, all the nurses compared notes on the good doctor. He was so dreamy, and at times when she worked really close with him or for long periods of time, she felt this wonderful euphoria around him, it felt like she was drugged. He could often talk her into doing tasks she normally would avoid, just by flashing his dreamy grin. In fact, while gossiping with the other nurses, they all had had similar experiences. Once she had seen her last patients for the morning she got ready for her break. There was only one place she wanted to be, and that was near the picnic benches on the side of the hospital designated for smoking. She knew she should quit, but she had not quite found the right tool to relieve her stress. As she exited the building, she noticed that it was a rather nice summer day for Forks. She couldn't help but notice the fine specimen of men in uniform taking a break at an adjacent table. She tried not to make it to obvious she was gawking. One advantage of having the Chief here, was all the cute deputies parading around. Now you would think knowing what just happened to the Chief would scare her away, oh well, one could always look and not touch the merchandise. She was soon joined by a co-worker who also was interested in the newest eye candy. She wished she could get a better view of their faces, if the faces matched the dreamy voices, then she'd be in heaven. She didn't mean to ease drop, but she couldn't help it. Of course next to Jessica Stanley, everyone knew that Mary Evans was one the towns biggest town gossips. It didn't help, she was Jessica Stanley's cousin, once removed on her mother's side. Most of what the deputies were talking about was around shift changes, and who had to patrol where, and how close to patrol near the the towns borders. However, then something tantalizing escaped their lips, one Deputy starting talking about the rumors surfacing about Dr. Cullen's last two places of work. The other Deputy chimed in, "Oh you mean about him using Rophies or some mind drug on his former staff?" Mary shifted her attention back to her friend so she would not get caught listening in. "Yeah, the way I hear it, the female staff members found themselves have trouble focusing or remembering things around him. They would often come out of his office feeling light headed and unable to focus." "No kidding, how many places did he get away with this?" "They aren't sure, the investigation team who reached out to our office, well it seems not all of his credentials are even panning out as real." "You don't say. Oh man, is that the time, we need to get back to the station before we're late." Mary kept her head down, as they left, so she didn't draw attention to herself. She wished she had faces, to go with the gossip, but she quickly turned to her friend and said, "Oh my God! Did you hear that?" Her coworker who worked administration shook her head with widened eyes. "You know now that I think of it, he often comes down to supplies and is always getting me to do stuff for him off the books, or for get him stuff, and when we're done, I don't always remember why I helped him." "You know we always joke amongst the nursing staff about how he's always getting us to do stuff as well." They both sat there in disbelief, but soon the gossip began to take flight across the facility. Sue had come to the hospital to replace Billy on Charlie watch. Billy explained that Bella would be back in a while. After Billy had been loaded up in the truck, he turned to his escorts, and asked, "Well officers, how did it go?" Quil and Embry turned to each other, then looked back at Billy, and they all started laughing. "Mission accomplished Chief, mission accomplished," they said in unison, and then laughed again.

Edward had gotten Bella's message. He was upset that she did not keep her word. However, he was even more worried about her truck breaking down. He had tampered with the vehicle as planned. He wanted to replace her truck with the new and improved Mercedes S600 Guard. He didn't know how much longer he had before she broke down now. He was hoping it would be when they left the hospital tonight. Then he would sweep in with the new car. He would suggest replacing her old jalopy with the new car he gotten her. She would be so grateful for his thoughtfulness, that she would spend the night with him once again, and he would hold her in his arms rekindling that which has seemed so lost lately. Now he was on his way to the border to wait for her safe arrival just in case she needed a night in shining armor to rescue her as always.

Sue sat there holding Charlie's hand. Leah and Seth has ducked out to grab a bite to eat. Sue was watching how relaxed Charlie's face look, he even seemed to be grinning. Sue watched carefully as Charlie's eyes began to flutter. "Oh my god Charlie," she screamed. Charlie turned and stared at Sue. He then grimaced as he shifted, but then smiled and said, "Hey sweetheart, did I miss anything?" Sue jumped up and embraced him, while planting the biggest kiss to date between them. "I could get used to this kind of wake up call," Charlie joked. Sue quickly placed a call to Bella trying to let her know Charlie was awake now. When she got her voicemail, she left a message informing her of the good news. She also sent her a text as well, just in case her phone was on silent.

Bella had spent most of the day sitting alone on the beach just thinking about her life as it stood now. She tried to figure out what she really wanted, and what she really needed to be happy. Was it still an eternal life with Edward? Now that the Volturi were gone, could it be a human life with Edward? Could she deal with the age gap? Or were there new options out there? She noticed she no longer craved the attention she used to from her surrogate family. She no longer felt that yearning to be immortal. Spending time with her dad these last two months had shown her how satisfied she could be staying human. Then there was Jake. He was out there somewhere grieving over something she wasn't positive she even wanted anymore. She looked at the time and decided she best be heading back to the hospital, and she sighed, to Edward. She was driving down familiar streets, when she unconsciously started pulling in front of the all too familiar red faded house. She slowly exited the truck, and made her way to the garage, their hideout, their Taj. She ran her fingers over the familiar benches and tools. She sighed as she looked on the old bench seat on the ground where they had shared so many warm sodas on. She noticed that someone had placed a tarp over the "Rabbit." The memories of happier times before she broke his heart, flooded her mind. She started to get tears in her eyes. She started to walk back to her truck, when she got the sound of another voicemail being left, quickly followed by a text. She swore under her breath. She had already ignored several of his messages. Why couldn't he just follow any directions not given by himself? But as she read the latest text from Sue, she struggled to keep her breathing steady. Her father was up and responding to people around him. She cried for a while and then started shouting for joy. If Billy was home, she would of ran in and told him the good news. As is, she climbed back in her truck and tried to leave. However, all she could get was a grinding noise coming from he beloved truck. She had noticed that the last couple of times she drove the tuck, that it had started making an odd noise. However, it had so randomly started, she didn't think anything of it. But now, she was sitting here stranded, while her dad was finally awake. It was the last straw that Bella could take. She tried turning the car engine one more time before she screamed, "Damn it, why is this crap always happening to me!" Throughout all the drama happening in the last few minutes, Bella did not noticed the front door of the little red house open. Bella was not pay attention as the recently awoken man started walking towards her. And Bella certainly wasn't paying attention that he was wearing his normal uniform of no shirt, no shoes and cutoff shorts. However, Bella did pay attention when out of the blue she heard, "Can I fix that for you?" She looked up like a lion catching a gazelle in it's sights. He smiled that sun warming the earth smile of his. She smiled back and whispered, "Jake?..."


	12. Chapter 12 - Looks like a sleepover

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Author's Note: Wow! Thank you so much as always to those that have left such kind reviews or feedback. I'm glad you are loving this story as much as I have had writing it. Thanks again as always for stopping by.

* * *

Chapter 12 - Looks like we're having a sleepover...

"Jake?...Oh my god, Jacob!", Bella screamed and then jumped up in the arms of her best friend. She wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged him for all he was worth. She began peppering his face with kisses, as she continue to exclaim his name like a broken prayer. Jake just reveled in the contact he had missed for so long. He inhaled her scent deeply as if it was the best fragrance to him, strawberry mixed with a hint of vanilla, and to him it was. Of course, he noticed that she was, doing the same. For her, she could smell the forest on a wet morning, mixed with a hint of motor oil and smoke. They continued to hug until her face was nuzzled into the crook of his neck. They both could of stayed standing this way in each other's embrace for the remainder of the day, but Bella knew she couldn't. She hadn't even realized she was crying until Jacob wiped the tears off her cheeks, and said, "Please don't cry Bells. I can't stand to see you cry." "I'm sorry Jake. I know I'm being ridiculous, but with you being back, and Charlie finally awake, it's like the best day ever," Bella choke up. "Oh Bells, that's great news about Charlie! I just got home two night ago, and I sooo wanted to visit, but I was just overcome with fatigue with running wolf for so long. Can you ever forgive me?" "Sniff, sniff...your being silly Jake. There's nothing to forgive, if that idiot never would of gone behind my back and sent you the invitation to begin with, you never would have left," Bella confessed. "Well, I hope you believe I say, that I would never have done something like that to you. I was so upset with him Jake, I wouldn't talk to him for weeks." "Really, wow, I'm impressed that you would kick vamp boy to the road for little old me," Jake teased her and then chuckled. Bella couldn't help but laugh with him. "I was so lost without you Jake," she whispered. "With you missing, I felt like I lost my sun to guide me through the dark. And then Charlie got shot, and there went my compass to keep me on the straight path. And I realized sitting there all alone, that the two most important men in my life were not there to keep me grounded and safe." She looked at him with sad eyes that were beginning to water, "I can't loose either of you again. I just can't Jake, I won't. How do we fix this?," she motioned between the two of them. "How do we ensure that this bond we have, doesn't break again?" "Bells, you know how I feel about you. I have never hid or deceived you in this matter. We both know you love me too..." Bella was about to interject, but Jake kept talking..."but you say you love him more. I wish it wasn't true, but there it is. I think he is the safe choice for you though Bella. I think your fear of me imprinting has put up this shield or wall around your mind and heart that won't let you give me a chance. But frankly I'm tired of fighting you tooth and nail on this Bella. I have so little time left with you, I don't want to blow it arguing all the time. So for now, since I just got back, let's table this discussion. I'm not giving up you living, just so you understand, I would rather you were alive with someone else, then choosing death, and having both Charlie and I loosing you forever by becoming a Cullen. So let's work on getting Charlie healthy, agreed?," he asked flashing another of his smiles she loved so much. She sighed. She wanted to tell him so much. She was sad that she thought he wouldn't pursue her anymore or had given up, but he did only say until Charlie was healthy. She found herself looking forward to the chase, she had a feeling things might turn out differently now. She had wanted to tell him how he had it wrong about where they stood now. That she had had it wrong before, but he was being honest with her. And while she was 90% sure that her heart was leaning in another direction, she did not want to break his heart again. And she would be a liar to deny that some part of her brain still feared him imprinting on some random girl some day. So she took the cowards way out for now. "Sure Jake that sounds wonderful," and she returned his smile. It was the most breathtaking thing he had seen in two months. He had forgotten how beautiful she was, and staring at her pictures had not done the brown of her eyes justice, nor the wave of her chestnut hair. Pulling himself out of his fantasy, he clasped his hands together, and said, "Well, the first thing we need to do is see what is wrong with the truck."

Edward couldn't believe he had been sitting on the border line waiting for Bella's call to rescue her for hours. Surely that rust bucket should of broken down by now. Of course he did not have the mechanical knowledge of his dear sister, Rosalie, or even than pup, Black. However, he was sure that he had picked enough knowledge from Rosalie's mind to get the job done. Yet, the beast still breathed several days past the point of expiration he had assigned the trashy vehicle to die. However, the truck still being alive, was only one of his concerns. He couldn't believe she had blatantly defied him by not calling him if she wanted to ask permission to leave the hospital. He had cautioned her about taking any unnecessary changes. And if her decision process wasn't flawed enough, then that silly girl had chosen the one place to go where he couldn't reach her without disrupting the peace. What was she thinking to be behaving so foolishly? Once she was changed, he rationalized, and he hoped he would never have to worry about that one issue for at least another 100 years or so. That's if the treaty still held after they changed her. Of course with all the trouble they have had since they had return to this region, perhaps they should consider this scorched Earth and never return to Forks. He couldn't wait to get the wedding back on track, so that he could just begin his and Bella's happily ever after. If only she would call him. He gave in again, and tried calling her number hoping she would have remembered to turn it on again. Unfortunately, while he was trying to reach Bella, he was missing Carlisle's call.

Carlisle was already having a taxing day. For some reason the staff had been giving him weird looks and the cold shoulder all day. It was getting difficult to get any of the nurses to take an actual order from him. Every time he got close enough to discretely hear over hear their conversations from a distance, some would call out to him and the whispering conversations would stop. As if he didn't have enough worries with the attacks of Volterra, he now had the strange behavior of the staff at the hospital. With the removal of the Volturi, there was a power vacuum, in the Vampire world. The Romanians were trying to grab the mantle. Meanwhile other well known and respected vampires, were calling for a new Volturi in which they wanted Carlisle to become a member. While Carlisle had no interest in power, and preferred his humble existence with his family, he also was not interested in a Romanian rule. He had heard about their last rule, and was not interested in a war against humans. The only good news was Charlie had finally awoken from his coma, much to his relief. Edward's brooding was beginning to bring down the rest of the family again. He was sure that his son's relationship with Bella was suffering, and all advice he had tried to bestow on his son was ignored. He knew if they were not able to get in balance again, then he feared for his son's own personal stability. He had not always acted wisely when it came to Bella. After all, his son had always held all the cards in any relationship he had been in. Tanya Denali had pursued him for years with no success. Rosalie was an instant miss as well, and while she had found Emmett, Edward still had not found the one until Bella. At first they had seemed an instant match, until he left her after the incident with Jasper. While she seemed to relieved with Edward's return, and took him back immediately, Carlisle knew her heart no longer belonged completely to him. Young Jacob Black soon owned a piece of that prize. The young man had not only rescued her countless times from Victoria, but also saved Bella from herself. As someone, who worked with people inflicted with depression, he knew that in itself was no easy task. He was fearful of what would happen to his son, if Jacob would be the one to win her heart. He had thought it was settled, and the wedding plans were in motion, and all things pointed to Edward finally having his mate. However, things got derailed when the young shifter disappeared, and Bella became distraught again. He saw the first flaw in their relationship as his son had not been able to "charm" her back the way he normally did. In fact, the rift not only occurred between the couple, but one also started with the family as well. Finally, Charlie had gotten shot, and the Volturi were attacked, thus placing a permanent wedge in place. His son of course overreacted, and demanded they keep an active vigil of protection on Bella, however, he could see they were smothering the young human. She seemed to grow irritable with their constant presence, but yet Edward still insisted they stick to his plan. He often wished he had the strength to shut down his children when they acted this way, but since he felt guilty for condemning each to this life, he found it hard to not want to please them when he could. He tried to dial Edward again, only to get voicemail once more. As he was beginning to leave a message, he noticed a nurse walk by him quickly looking to avoid his gaze, "What is going on around here," he thought to himself. "Edward, this is Carlisle, I wanted to let you know that Charlie has woken from his coma. He appears to be responding well to early testing, and does not seem to have any negative side effects so far. I'm not sure where you are right now. However, you may want to return back here in case Bella...," his thought was cut off as he could smell Bella's unique odor hit him. While he was not as drawn to her blood as badly as his family. He could still detect the sweetness that attracted all of them to it. What he was not prepared for was to see Jacob Black with his arm wrapped around her as they walked towards Charlie's room laughing with each other, and each with a certain longing in both of their eyes..."Um, as I was saying, Bella just returned here. So, I'm sure your would like to know...(**He was reluctant to mention the return of Jacob Black, but did not want his son to be blindsided**)...that Jacob Black just accompanied her in. I will see you when you get here." He hoped his son would not cause a scene, and he hoped to finally get an answer as to what was going on with the staff today. But before he had a chance to ponder that, he noticed a news report about an incident in Denali Alaska. He walked to the Doctor's lounge as quickly as possible without exposing his vampire speed. When he got into the lounge, he quickly turned the TV on. "This just in, federal forces, were called in to investigate the mass explosion that occurred in Denali Alaska. Reports are indicating that this may have something to do with the explosions that rocked

Volterra, Italy last week. Investigators had been given a tip that the bombings had been planned from here on US soil. As they were getting ready to move in, an explosion rocked the compound before they could reach the suspects. Preliminary reports have indicated that materials used to bomb Volterra appear to have been behind found in the wreckage of the compound in Denali. A further link of the two events, was once again the appearance of the strange purple fumes emanating from the explosion site, thus seeming to confirm a link between the parties. Once again for those just joining us...". Carlisle stood there shocked, how had Alice missed this? What did this all mean? He once again called his family and told them to meet at home. However, once again he could not reach Edward to inform his of the blow of Denali.

As Jake finished messing around with the engine, he came to a couple of conclusions. It wasn't going to be fixed today if they wanted to get to see Charlie. The other was that this wasn't normal wear and tear. He could smell it as soon as he opened the hood. A vampire had been fooling around in here, and he recognized the sick perfume of this particular leech. Bella's fiancée was up to his old tricks, he just didn't know what leech boy's endgame was, as he couldn't have known he was back yet. He expelled his breath, and decided to tell Bella his conclusions. He never lied to her about things that mattered to her. He clapped his hands and then stated, "Ok, so this is what I do know. It's not drivable now. The person who did this, messed it up good. However, I can fix it, but it will take me a couple of days to find the parts and do it. All I...". "Wait, wait wait...what do you mean the person who did this?," Bella asked angrily. "Well, the engine was tampered with, that much is clear. Parts were filed and cut to eventually appear as though they crapped out on their own from old age," he supplied, waiting for the million dollar question. Bella gave the look she always gave when she was analyzing a situation, and then he saw the light bulb flash on, she had reached a hypothesis. She new that once she had agreed to marry him, that Edward had wanted to get her some obnoxious new car to protect her fragile human frame before she could be changed. In fact, he had gotten her two vehicles, one for before the change, and then one for post transformation. She had refused the first vehicle as she already had her beloved truck. Edward felt it wasn't safe enough. They had argued about this several times already, she had finally laid her foot down, and stated she would drive that truck until it was in the ground. Apparently Edward always having to get his way, decided to speed up the process. She could not believe he would do this to her now, of all times, when she had enough to worry about. Finally, she stared at Jake with flames in her eyes, and asked the question, "Can you tell who did it? Do you recognize the stench?" Jake tried to squash the smile that threatened to lift the corners of his mouth. He couldn't also stopped being turned on by this aggressive Bella, Charlie really was working magic with her. He collected himself and replied, "Um...it appears to be that of a Cullen." "WHICH ONE, JAKE?" Again he got the shivers, "Oh that would be Edward, Bells." She closed her eyes and cursed allowed, "That stupid, overprotective, self-entitled, obtuse, idiot of a vampire! When will he learn to take what I say seriously, and to stop overstepping my opinions and desires? Would you ever do something like this...oh no...of course you wouldn't...your not that much of a control freak. No you value what I say, and don't treat me with kids gloves. God why can't he just be like you?, she breathed heavily for a while, but she refused to break down crying. However, as always, Jake knew better. He had stood there happily listening to her rant against her fiancée, while she compared Edward to the high praises of she had of him. He didn't want to jeopardize this moment, but he knew her better. Her nerves were frayed with what happened with Charlie, and then his own actions. He grabbed her in a warm hug, and just cradled her for a few moments. She sank into the comfort of the warmth of the arms she had missed for these last two lonely months. She sighed in relief as he spoke. "So, here is what we are going to do. We are going to walk into my house in a few minutes, cause this right here, feels too damn good," they both laughed. "Then I am going to get dressed, while you wait in the front room. I don't want you tempted to peeking in on me while I change my clothes," he wiggled his eyes brows and they laughed again. "Then we are going to take the Rabbit to the hospital. When we are done, you can drop me off back here again. And to really piss him off in retaliation, you can drive said vehicle until we get your's up and running again. How's that sound honey?" Something warm sparked in her when he called her honey. His words were like warm marmalade being spread across toast. She sighed, "But Jake, I can't put you out like that. How will you get around?" "Well if you don't want the truck fixed you can always let him win, and take the new car. I mean…". "NO, absolutely not, he is not winning this and getting his way anymore. In fact, you know what, he couldn't stand riding in the truck because of the wet dog smell, well wait until I keep rolling out of this each time I see him, and believe me that won't be a lot," Bella stated. Jake laughed at her boldness. They had started to walk in when he asked for a moment to check on a "wolf" thing. He quickly ducked into the woods, removed his pants and phased. He never muttered a word, and the eyes he was observing through never acknowledged his presence, they had trained for this. To observe without thinking, unless there was a immediate danger. He then zoned in to the visions of the two wolves as they finished crossing the Canadian border, satisfied that the task they were given was taken care of. He watched as his other pack mate watched down wind of the leech in his Silver Volvo. He had a hunch he would be at the this entry way, which is why he had a wolf go there once Bella had been seen sitting on the beach alone. Satisfied, that he knew he would be sitting there a long time, he shifted back. He threw back on his pants and walked back with Bella into his house. He asked if she wanted anything to eat or drink and she shook her head no. He grabbed a towel and ran to jump in the shower really quick. While he was getting cleaned up, Bella felt herself relax in the place that always felt like her home away from home. It was funny she thought, whenever she was at the Cullens, she felt like she was in a home where they always kept the plastic covers on to protect the furniture from being ruined. So you always felt uncomfortable sitting, and squeaking on their furniture. But here, just like at her Dad's, everything was comfortable and well loved. You could just flop down and enjoy the company. She began to straighten up the coffee table, when out of the corner of her eyes, she caught Jake walking to his bedroom soaking wet with just a towel wrapped around his waist. She couldn't help but gawk at the scrumptious example of the male-god-like body in front of her. Where normally she would then begin to question her own beauty, she found it surprising when that thought never even entered her mind. Jake never make her question her being beautiful or appealing, he had a habit of making her feel that with with just a look. Jake snapped her out of her musings by teasing her, "Remember what I said, no peeking." He then flashed her his smile before running. into his room quickly. She thought she turned a new shade of red in that moment. Jake came out dressed rather handsomely and hot, in a green button down shirt, and black jeans. He grabbed her by her hand, and asked if she was ready. She shook her head yes, and they left the house holding hands the whole way to the garage. Bella felt that warm and fuzzy feeling start again in her stomach as they walked together. It was curious that an act that they had done a hundred times before was causing such a strong emotional response in her. They unwrapped the tarp off the Rabbit, and proceeded to drive off. Bella noticed that they were not taking the normal path out of LaPush that she was used to. When she asked Jake about it, he replied with an impish smile, "Well when I went and "wolfed out" earlier, I was actually getting an update from the Pack. I suspected once you explained about why Edward sabotaged your truck, well I had a suspicion that he might be waiting at the border, which he is. Now we could confront him this instant, and turn around and go the normal way to the hospital. Or…we could leave him sit there and take this back way out. What do you want to do Bella?" Bella started laughing so hard she had tears rolling down her face, and Jake was soon joining her. "Oh Mr. Immortality can sit there all night as far as I am concerned," she continued laughing. They took the back way to the hospital stopping along the way to grab some food and ice cream for Charlie. While she knew her father had just woken up and couldn't be sick of hospital food just yet. She knew that her, Sue and Charlie's other regular visitors could all use a change. As they strolled into the hospital they were wrapped around each other's waist and laughing adoringly at each other. In fact they were so caught up they didn't even acknowledge her future father-in-law's reaction to see Jacob Black back.

Charlie was having a great visit so far with Sue and Billy. They had seen the latest report about Denali, and Charlie had a tough time keeping the grin off his face. They laughed about some old memories and were thankful to still have each other in their lives. He apologized for scaring them, and promised he would be more careful in the future. They were discussing what he had missed recently when he heard a gasp from the hall. As Charlie, looked to the doorway, he smiled widely, and said, "Hey Bells, what have I told you about picking up hitchhikers." The room erupted in laughter as his daughter lunged for her father. They both cried into each other's arms, enjoying the familiar touch from their growing bond. "Don't you ever leave me like that again Dad, " she whispered. He cleared his throat and stated firmly, "I promise Bells, but you have to make me the same promise. I don't want to loose you from my life either. I can't imagine what you have gone through the last few weeks, but never forget, I would go through the same thing. However, I don't have a back up daughter to replace you." "I promise Dad, I promise," she cried. She couldn't help but think that they were both thinking the same thing about her becoming a vampire, but quickly dismissed that notion. After all, how would he have known? They continued to visit, and Charlie and Jake were joking back and forth, while Bella was crawled next to Charlie with his arm over her shoulder, just as he had done when she was a little girl having a bad dream. In fact they were all having such a good time until everything went quiet. Bella had been beginning to drift off, when the silence overwhelmed the room.

She glanced over her shoulder and noticed Edward standing there with his usual calm expression. "Hey Edward. Good to see you, thanks for stopping by to visit," Charlie had greeted her fiancée. "Would you like something to eat? Bella and Jake brought me some fine food from outside this place. Thank god Bella remembered how much I hate hospital food. Jake would you mind making him up a plate? I never see this kid eat. Oh make sure you give him extra ribs. Do you like ribs Edward?" "I'm sorry Charlie, I wasn't expecting you to be eating so soon, so I ate before I came. I just couldn't possibly eat another bite," Edward had glared at Jake as he was making him up a plate. He could sense Charles disappointing thoughts, and he had not wanted to disappoint him while they were on such good terms, but he had no choice. "Oh, I see...well Jake's never one to turn a good meal down are you there son?," Charlie asked. "Nope," Jake said popping the P. "Never have to ask me twice." And with that everyone starting laughing again and joking around. Edward sat there confused on what was happening. He was not even aware of the events in Denali as no one in this room was thinking of it, or talking about it. And he had ignored his father's call, as he was upset to her Black was back. He thought Carlisle was calling to issue another warning. And of course Bella's and Charles' thoughts were closed off to him, well mostly. The Quileute's elders mind were speaking in their native language. However, it was the three wolves in the room, who were the most shocking. The Clearwater siblings were like blank slates, the more he pushed the more empty space he was floating through. Jacob Black was the most confusing, it was like trying to read Bella, there was nothing there to latch on do. He was so caught up in trying to break the code of the wolves, that he had missed that people were getting ready to leave. He sat quietly by as most of the occupants wished Charles good night, and promised to visit him tomorrow. He waited to the side, but noticed Black was sitting as patiently as he was with a smile on his face. He soon discovered why as Bella went to say her goodbyes. "Dad, do you want me to stay the night with you, or is their anything I can get for you?" "Nah Bells, I'm good. Wouldn't mind something good from the Bella Swan breakfast menu," he chuckled, and Bella and Jake joined him. "Well, if you need me, I will be by the Black's tonight," she calmly stated. Edward did a double take, and sneered, "My dear, it would not look appropriate for an engaged woman to stay at the home of another unmarried male." Bella laughed loudly, "Oh Edward, it's not the 1918's, people aren't hung up on such things these days." Charlie and Jake joined in the laughter. "Besides I need to go with Jake in the morning to get car supplies, the truck isn't running," she calmly stated. "Oh no Bells, what happened? Was it normal wear and tear Jake?," Charlie asked. "No, it appears to have been sabotaged Charlie. The person had filed down some of the fittings around the engine block. Pretty shotty job if you ask me. It must have been done here at the hospital some time during the week, since this is the only place Bella remembers being at for any long periods of time. Luckily for us, she broke down in front of my house." "Hmmm...," Charlie murmured, "Now Edward don't take this the wrong way, but I think Bells should stay down by the Black's for a few days, at least until the truck is fixed. Now I know you think you can protect her, but the person who shot me is still at large to my knowledge, and I would feel more comfortable if she was surrounded by a group of oversized teenagers, who people don't give a second look to, if you know what I mean? Can you do this for me, so that I can sleep well tonight?" Edward was seething. He was stuck, if pushed, Black could expose his role with the truck to Charles, thus removing any good will they had built up between them. He also noticed Bella glaring at him during this whole conversation, she must have known. Perhaps, it would be best to let her cool off, and he would talk to her once she was away from Black. Yes, clearly she would come to a rational state by the morning. "Oh course Charlie," he stated using his most dazzling voice he could muster, "whatever makes you and Bella the most comfortable." He smirked at Bella, hoping to convey that he would allow this impasse to be resolved, and grant her permission to stay at Black's for now. She was really beginning to dislike his smirk, she knew in his mind he thought he still had the upper hand. Jake got up and smiled while clasping his hands and said, "Looks like we're having a sleepover."


	13. Chapter 13 - The kids will be alright

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Author's Note: Shoutout to all of you that have been kind enough to leave reviews or feedback. I started this story just to see if I could write something creative, and I am thankful for those that are still sticking around to see how this ends.

* * *

Chapter 13 - The kids will be alright...

Edward gracefully departed out of the room while his Bella and the Mutt were wrapping up with Charles. He needed to talk to Carlisle about this latest hiccup. He couldn't believe his misfortune and incredible back luck. How was Alice missing all the warnings of these latest events? He felt like ever since the wedding had been announced, he has been playing catch-up with the events falling apart in his life. Why was fate being so cruel to him and his Bella? When Black departed, he felt like he had finally had an open unobstructed path to his beloved. He thought that things would finally be like it once was with Bella, when they had first met. She had agreed to be his wife, and in return he would make her one of them. They would have all of eternity to bask in each other's love and embraces. But now, it was all falling apart. Every move he made it was like he was being counter moved against. Maybe he should just forgo the wedding and change her as soon as possible. The wedding was just a formality really, a nod to how he was raised. There would always be time for such matters when you are immortals. After all each of his siblings had been married multiple times throughout the years. Yes, he thought to himself, he would let Bella know the good news when he saw her next. All of their dreams were going to come through if it was the last thing that he did. Now that he had that settled he noticed the odd looks the staff were giving him as he walked towards the hospital exit. He began roaming the halls of the hospital picking through the minds of the staff to determine if it was just the usual infatuation with his beauty or something else. He was shocked when their thoughts began to filter into his head, "I wonder if he's aware of his father being under investigation? Do you think they all Rouphie their victims? I wonder if the Chief's daughter knows about what that family does to their female guests?" Edward was shocked and appalled with what he was hearing. Did Carlisle know about this investigation? Was he aware of the shocking accusations being thrown about here? As he continued to probe for the origin of these insinuations, he was equally alarmed as he heard about what happened in Denali. He quickly pulled out his phone to check for messages, but to his shame he soon remembered that he had crushed it when he got Carlisle's message about the return of Black. He quickly realized he needed to get home. He was about to get into his beloved car, his Volvo, when he clicked the auto-start feature on the vehicle. However, he was shocked to find out it would not start. He opened the hood of the car to check for any loose connections, and he was beginning to run his fingers through his hair as he could not see anything. It was then that a smell hit him...Black. He was fuming to think that that beast has the gall to touch his vehicle. He was sure this violated the treaty somehow. He was about to do something he would regret to his beloved car, when he noticed a small folded piece of paper under the wiper blade. As he grabbed it he was shocked to smell the sweet and tantalizing aroma of his beloved. He unfolded the paper confused until he read the note, "It's not nice when people mess with something that you love is it? And before you come charging the treaty line please note that this was "MY IDEA, NOT JAKES!" He was worried you would seek retribution, I told him not to worry, as you had a respectable Mercedes something or another sitting in the garage at home with no other use. Have a good night! And **_don't_** call me until I reach out to you. You are not forgiven for sabotaging my truck for whatever reason you may justify to yourself with doing that. Best, Bella." Edward crumbled up the note and flung it at the ground. He grabbed onto the side of his car, and began to crush the driver's side panel with his hand. She had signed it "Best", not even "Love, Sincerely or Yours for Eternity." He fumed, "Why is this happening?" How was he being bested at every turn." Looking around to ensure no one was watching, he began the run home. He would have to have Rosalie come and fix whatever Bella and Black had done to the car sometime later. Of course he would not mention Bella's involvement. As he began to leave he could sense the immense thoughts of happiness of someone tickle his brain, but pushed it aside as his anger for the day caught up with him.

Charlie had noticed that Edward had slipped out of the room, even if Bella and Jake had not. They looked so happy together, he couldn't help but grin to himself. He hoped things worked out the way they had planned, but wasn't taking any chances. He would not take it easy until the Cullens left town without his daughter in tow. So far, he knew that the wedding was delayed, but not cancelled all together. He suspected with Jake back, the pressure might be on again. He had not seen Bella this happy in the longest time. He could tell Bella was still upset about the truck though, when he pressed her for more information, she broke down and explained about the sabotage. He knew that she still had some feelings towards the cradle robbing leech. But as it had been his stance since this started, he didn't attack Edward outright. "Well you know Bells, he was probably just worried about you. I'm sure he thought he was doing something nice," he supplied. "No Dad, that's the whole problem with him. He deems he's right about something and then does it whether I like it or not. In fact, the whole family does it. I love them, but I don't want to be controlled like that," Bella had lamented. Jake remained silent, Charlie had advised him against direct attacks against leech boy and the family. Charlie had told Jake, that Bella has to take lead on any criticism of the Cullens, and point out the cracks in the diamonds herself. Any attempt on their parts to raise the warning flags themselves would only result in her defending Cullens until she was blue in the face. "I'm sorry honey, I only assumed it was a one off. I didn't know that he was so controlling, or that the family was so manipulating that way. It seems like such odd behavior for an 18 year old to have," Charlie had stated. "Oh, I'm sorry I did again, didn't I. I swear, I'm not trying to but words in your mouth sweetheart," Charlie smiled at her. "No. No that's ok your not, not really. I mean, they mean well, but your adjectives do aptly describe them," she grimaced. "Well, enough of this sad talk. Why don't you two get heading home? Um...Jake mind helping me walk to the bathroom? There's a cane somewhere here...just get me started and I will use the cane the rest of the way," Charlie asked. "Sure, no problem Charlie. Oh, and hey Bells..."Bella glanced up at him with a smile"...um you know Charlie kind of sprang the sleepover on you at the last moment. If you'd feel more comfortable you can just drop me off at home. I would never want to force you to do something you didn't want to," Jake smiled sincerely at her. Bella's face lit up. Stuff like this was why she loved Jake. He was always presenting her options and never demanding her compliance in return. She was free to choose, and there was only one place she wanted to hang tonight. "Thanks Jake," she smiled widely, "I look forward to catching up with you tonight at your place, if you don't mind?" "Are you crazy?," he chuckled, "Just let me get Charlie situated here." As Jake walked Charlie to the bathroom, Bella sighed at how wonderful Jacob was. If he wasn't taking care of his family or his people, he could always be found helping others. Such a stark contrast to the self absorbed Cullens, well except for Carlisle, and Esme did some charity work, but mainly for show. Could she let her life become that shallow? She feared that eventually with time, she would be. A life not experienced, is a life not lived, she thought. Does giving in to every whim because you're board with your immortal life truly count as a life experienced? She pondered this frightening existence. Her thoughts were halted when she saw Jake coming back with her father. She had not remembered when Dad and Father had replaced Charlie in her mind for naming her parent. He had become such an intricate part of her life in these last few months. She was so glad that she finally had the relationship with a parent figure she always wanted. She meant what she said to her father earlier, she would not disappear from his life again. Charlie asked to be placed in the chair overlooking the parking lot for a bit. He wanted to stretch his legs for a while. Bella and Jake made their final goodbyes, and then left the hospital together holding hands once again. Bella could not get enough of the warmth she felt from Jacob. As they were walking she noticed Edward's Volvo sitting in the lot not too far from Jake's Rabbit. She had a wicked thought of revenge enter her head. Taking a quick look around, she looked to make sure Edward was nowhere in sight. Quickly she turned to Jake, "Feel like having a little fun?" Jake turned to her with a smile appearing quickly but suspicion in his eyes and asked, "Why Miss Swan, whatever do you have in mind?" Bella giggled as she asked, "Do you have any tools in the Rabbit?" Jake nodded yes. "Well if you're up for a quick operation, I don't think that Edward's car is feeling all that well." Jake quickly ran to his car to grab his tools, while Bella took her spare keys to the car out of her bag, and then turned off the alarm. She was thankful that although he would never allow her to drive his precious Volvo, he still made her carry a set of keys just in case. She rolled her eyes at his controlling antics, but smiled as she began to write a note for him to find when he discovered his beloved vehicle. Once Jake had finished his tampering he closed up the hood. Nothing too major that the cry baby leech could sue him over, but enough to be embarrassed when he found out how simple a fix it really was. When they had finished their respective tasks, they grabbed each other's hands and darted off home.

Charlie, who had been watching the events from his window with great amusement, leaned back a little so you couldn't see his shadow from the parking lot when he saw Edward finally come out. Charlie didn't know why it took Edward so long to get out, but he was happy it did. He chuckled to himself as he noticed Edward move back and forth around the car trying to determine what was wrong with the starter. Charlie laughed out loud as he noticed Edward finally give up, and closed the hood of the engine back up. When he saw Edward read the note, then throw it away in exasperation, he laughed harder. Once he saw Edward dash off, he decided to make his way back to his bed. One of his deputies who was at the hospital for official business stopped into to check in on the Chief. Now that he knew the Chief was up again and doing well he would pass the word down at the station. Before he left Charlie asked for a quick, but maybe pointless favor. The deputy returned 15 minutes later with the item he requested. As promised he did not look at the item, but explained it took a bit to find as it had drifted away from where the Chief had stated it would be. Charlie thank him, and joked there would be a promotion in it for him for doing this for him. They both laughed and wished each other well. Once he was sure that he was alone, Charlie unfolded the note. As he was reading it, he laughed deeply, and thought, "Way to go Bells, way to go. We might just make it out of this alright. If we can only open your eyes to see that what's really good for you in the long run, is the person sitting right next to you right now. Yep, the kids will be alright..."


	14. Chapter 14 - Got to be fing kidding m

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Author's Note: Just a thanks as always to those that have stopped by this little story of mine. Extra thanks to those that have left their wonderful reviews or feedback. I'm glad you are loving this story so much. Thanks again.

* * *

Chapter 14 - You've got to be f%$*ing kidding me...

They were still giggling to themselves as they drove back to Jake's house. Bella hadn't felt this good for the longest time. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed so much. It had to have been before Jake's transformation, when they were still just Jake and Bells. Since then, her best friend had shot up a foot n height, and bulked out like a Greek statue of Adonis. She blushed at that thought. Jake brought her out of her musings when he cleared his throat and asked with a smile, "What are you thinking about that's causing you to blush so deeply over there?" Bella smiled, and sang back, "Wouldn't you like to know...". They both started laughing again, and looked adoringly back at each other. "Oh hey, Jake! Do you mind if we stop at the store quickly before it closes?," Bella asked. "Sure, sure. It'll have to be the main one in Forks, cause the Rez store would be closed by now. Did you need some stuff for when you sleepover tonight?" Bella thought about it for a moment and then replied, "Well there is that. However, I was thinking there was probably nothing really in your house, food wise, since you just got back yesterday." She had trailed off as she got to the last word, as it still pained her heart, to know that she was part of the reason he had fled his home. "Hmmm...a chance for a meal cooked by the beautiful Bella Swan, hell yeah I am in," Jake lit up as he replied. His response of course had her blushing again. They had pulled up to the store in Forks, and Jake had hopped out and ran around the car to open the door for Bella. Again she blushed at the unexpected action. "You know I think that is my favorite shade on you," he had said huskily. Bella looked at her outfit and the colors were nice, but she didn't see anything great. "It's just my yellow t-shirt and blue jeans Jake, nothing special." Jake stopped, and dropped her hand, Bella couldn't recall when they had even linked them together. "Oh, those aren't the colors I was referring to." He then gently stroked her cheek, and she flamed up to a nice rose color. "That there is my favorite color. It shows me that you are still so alive." Bella couldn't believe how wonderful Jake was, he always knew what to say. "Thank you," she shyly replied. Jake released her cheek, and grabbed her hand again, and let her lead their way into the store. Jake knew several things about Bella, never get in her way when she cooks, or goes to shop for food. She may stumble in other activities, but in these realms she moved as gracefully as a fairy floating along the top of a frozen pond. He never minded going anywhere she asked. They had grabbed a cart which Jake was relegated to pushing, and he was reluctantly forced to let go of her hand. He watched as she gleefully glided across the store floor throwing her shopping finds in the cart. He never once questioned what she was getting or how much. He was just content to be here now, and with her. Nothing else mattered when he was with her, nothing could penetrate their world together. He had already called Sam and let him know, that unless it was an emergency, he did not want to be disturbed for the next couple of days. With Bella's masterful navigation of the isles, they soon had everything they needed and began making their way to the cashiers. As they were walking past the candy aisle something caught his eye, and he told Bella he'd be right back. He couldn't believe his luck, this store always had a section called "Candies from around the World." Which really meant they were regional candies from states down the coast. On occasion, they carried some of Bella's favorite candy. It was Prickly Pear candy from the Cactus Candy company. It wasn't bad, but Bella went nuts for it. It was a weird sugar coated, gum drop like candy, that tasted like watermelon, bubble gum, and lemon combined. Even to his enhanced senses he never could describe it any better. He grabs a few bags and jogged back to the front of the store where Bella had been beginning to empty the cart for checkout. She laughed as she saw Jake jog back with his arms filled with something. Her eyes lit up with glee as she saw what he had placed on the conveyer belt. "No way! You are the best!," she screeched and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Jake laughed at her excitement, and blushed at the fuss she was making over the candy. He knew she'd be excited, but he wasn't thinking she be this nuts about it. As Bella calmed herself back down, she was reminded once again how great her Jacob was. This is what separated, Jake from Edward. Jake always knew the little things meant more to her then the big shows. Edward always tried to give her these huge gifts with large price tags, like they were nothing. He never understood she didn't need flashy. She was just a simple girl with simple taste, and therefore when she did indulge in buying something, it meant all the more to her. She sighed and smiled, "Thanks Jake, it means a lot really." She returned to the cashier to find all the items where bagged and totaled up. Jake went to get his wallet out, but Bella shushed him away, "My idea, my treat...and you can get lunch tomorrow. Deal?" Jake stared her down for a moment, but couldn't keep the facade of his outrage up, and smiled, her smile, "Deal." They made their way to the car, always finding a way to be in contact or touching each other in some manner. It's like they both craved the need for physical contact with each other.

Jake loaded up the car, and pushed the cart back up to the front of the store. He then ran and opened the car door for Bella. Bella would never get over how fast the wolves were in either form. She smiled though as she got in the car, and she felt butterflies in her stomach, as he closed the door and walked back to the drivers side. "Well this is a new feeling," she thought and blushed. She had only gotten that feeling before from Edward, but now that she thought of it, it had been quite sometime since she felt any romantic feelings towards him. Ever since she had found out about Edward's role in Jake's departure, she had been going through the motions of this engagement. She barely had any type of in-depth conversations with any of the Cullens since this all started. Now that she thought about it, they had been walking on egg shells around her lately. She wondered what could of..."Alice"...she concluded. Had Alice picked up on something about her changing emotions to the family? Well no, that would of been Jasper. Now that she thought of it, she hadn't seen him around much either. As the resident empath, had her and the rest of the family been too much to handle with all the stress and anguish he was sensing? But back to Alice, had she seen something about her future? Had Alice picked up on a decision that Bella wasn't consciously aware she had made or decided? She felt guilty, but happy at the same time. She was glad at the fact that she now had options. She was happy that maybe she wouldn't have to break her promise to Charlie. She was optimistic, that one of the options was the man next to her. And she was hopeful, that if she did end up with Jake, then there was no magic imprint waiting to snatch him away. A lot of "maybes" to be aware of that's for sure, but still a lot of "maybes" to put a genuine smile on her lips. And she stayed that way until they pulled up in front of her house.

When she noticed where they were she at first was confused, but then realized they had discussed her getting some clothes and toiletries from her house to make her staying at Jake's more comfortable. "Do you want me to come in with you," Jake had asked as he opened her door yet again. She chuckled as she knew once again she had been caught in one of her "Thoughtster Wheels" as Jake had once jokingly called it. She remembered laughing with him one day while they were walking near their spot by the falling tree on First Beach. "What does that even mean," she stared blankly at him. "Well, when you are really deep in thought, or over analyzing something, you get this serious and determined look on your face. Your eyebrows crinkle inward, and your nose does this cute scrunching up thing, your eyes get's this intense focus look in them, and your lips... So, yeah. You look like a hamster running on it's wheel hoping to get somewhere, but always running in place. Hence your "Thoughtster Wheel" look." Then he had given me my smile, like he had said the most brilliant thing ever. In which I replied and laughed, "You dork. Only you could come up with that." "Arghh"...she grimaced as she realized once again, she was lost in another the thought. "Nah, that's ok. I should only be a few minutes. If you want, you may walk me to the front door, and wait for me on the porch." He pretended to think about it for a while. Then finally responded, "Sure, sure." And as they had done since their first reunion earlier in the day they kept touching hands or rubbing shoulders against each other. Bella had noticed, but couldn't put a finger on where this new need came from. She only knew the moment they broke apart, that she would miss the warmth of him, and yearn for the spark she got when the contact resumed. It almost felt like, what she had once overheard Emily and Kim talk about, when they were discussing their bonds with their imprinted wolves. Sadly Bella thought that that shipped has sailed, but yet she couldn't quite put a name on all these new feelings she was having with Jake. It was like a veil was lifting, but she still wasn't 100% freed of it. She was climbing her stairs as quickly as she dared without falling. She went to her bathroom first to grab her toiletries making sure to grab her hair products because she knew Jake loved the smell of her Strawberry shampoo. She wrapped up in the bathroom, and was smiling as she began to walk towards her room. However, that wonderful euphoria she was experiencing quickly faded when she noticed her bedroom window open. She knew she had closed it, and there could only be one explanation. She was hoping it wasn't true, because she knew that he could not be that incredibly obtuse, nor ignorant. But sadly, she was mistaken. As she turned towards the corner where her rocker was, she was assaulted by a phrase she had not hoped to hear for a quite a while. "Hello love," he saturated with sweetness. In the past it would have made her knees buckle and her head swoon. But that seemed to be in the past. She wasn't sure what was in her future, but she knew in the present, she was not having it. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!," she blurted out.


	15. Chapter 15 - On the road to recovery now

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Author's Note: I just want to thank everyone who has taken time to read any part of this story. I'm not a huge fan of long author's notes, so I will leave it at that.

* * *

Chapter 15 - On the road to recovery now...

Edward had started running home, when a thought occurred to him. Bella, his love, never mentioned a thing about their family in Denali. Surely, if she had known, she would have insisted to her father, that her place was with the family at this time to grieve. And of course Charles not being in the know about what they were, would never had asked that mutt and his friends to look after Bella. Bella must of been so scared to expose his family to Charles by contradicting him about those animals vs his family's superior skill set. He could already tell the bad influence Black was having on his sweet bride to be. Only one day back, and he had corrupted her pureness. She must have only taken the blame for Black's stunt so as not to start a fight. The sooner he rescued her from that boy, the better off she would be. He decided to change course and head to her house. Perhaps his love would have the good sense, to ditch the boy once they were away from the hospital. Plus, since he had crushed his phone, she might be attempting to reach him right now, so she could apologize for her childish tantrum. Once he explained to her his willingness to change her as soon as possible, he was sure they would be right on track again. After all, now that Charles was awake, she no longer had to worry about his recovery. She could make the transformation without being guilty anymore. He had reached the house in no time. He quickly scurried up the house to her room. He gently let himself though her bedroom window, and then took his spot in his chair in the corner. He mused about how happy she would be to see him, and relieved that she would be safely in his arms. He knew that now that Charles was awake, and Black was back, all Bella's problems were solved, and only happy days awaited the two of them for eternity.

Charlie had retrieved his phone from his pants in the closet. "Crap," he thought. "Gonna have to have Bells bring my charger next time I talk to her. It's down to 30%.," he noted as he powered it up. He proceeded to scroll through his phone and check his messages. Nothing too urgent he noted. He noticed he had a voice message and a few text messages from unknown numbers. He had spent several minutes reading his text messages. After going through most of them, he found the one he was looking for. It was from an unlisted number and the text message has stated, "The Alaskan crab had been found, and the fleet were moving into the area to clean up." He quickly deleted the message, and noticed a previous deleted text in his to be deleted files. He opened that message and read, "The pizzas have been delivered successfully. All anchovies were successfully removed, no need to worry about them causing you an allergic reaction anymore." He smiled and permanently deleted both from his phone. He then proceeded to check his voicemail. He noticed that his final unchecked voice message was from a number located from the Olympia State Police building. He had had enough dealings with them in the last few years thanks to all the "animal" attacks, and missing people report, to recognize the familiar number. He smiled when he saw the message. He quickly listened to the call and laughed. Things couldn't be going any better. And fortunately for him his good luck was continuing. He noticed that Nurse Mary Evans was just about to check his status for evening. Perfect he thought. As Nurse Evans entered the room, she noticed the Chief was not in his bed and frowned. She saw him in the chair, and began to chastise him. She didn't need his falling down on her watch. "Chief Swan," she said wearily, "Did Dr. Cullen say you could get out of bed?" Charlie played along, and gave a sheepish response, "I'm sorry Nurse Evans. My daughter's friend was kind enough to escort be to the bathroom, and before he left he helped me to the chair to stretch my legs for a bit. I didn't even think about getting back into the bed. My sincere apologies for my inconvenience to you." Mary smiled, "That's no problem Chief. Um...let's go ahead and get you back in bed though." "Sounds good to me," Charlie stated. "Oh by the way, could you grab me a pen and paper? I've got a voicemail here from the State Police headquarters. I need to write down the number, and take notes on the message. You don't mind do you?" "Of course not Chief, let me go ahead and get you that stuff in one moment," Nurse Evans replied, "And please call me Mary." "Only if you call me Charlie," he retorted. Mary happily ran to the nurses station for the supplies. "This is going better than I could've hoped," he thought. Just then, Mary Evans returned with the pen and paper, and handed it to him. "Thank you Mary. You know they must have left this message for me before they heard I was shot. It could be about anything. It's just odd nobody had mentioned anything to me while they were visiting. My deputies I mean. Oh darn it. You haven't seen my glasses anywhere around here have you Mary?," asked the Chief who happened to have perfect 20/20 vision acuity. "I'm sorry Charlie", she giggled as she said it, reminded of an old TV commercial for tuna that has used the same tag line. "I don't see them anywhere," and again she almost laughed at the ironic choice of words. "Crap, look Mary, I'm gonna ask you to takes notes on this voicemail for me. I must remind you that anything heard here is strictly confidential..." Charlie paused his statement, appearing as if he was unsure and now second guessing himself. He then continued, "You know what, I just can't take do it. I can't put you at risk, knowing that you might overhear something that could put you in danger. It might blow a case if I let you hear potential evidence. Not doubting your character here Mary, but I don't want either of us getting into trouble," Charlie gave a sympathetic grin of apology. "Oh, nonsense Charlie. Don't you worry about a thing, would you like me to close the door on my way out?" "Would you Mary? That would be great. And again thank you for your help and understanding." Mary Evans smiled and said, "Not a problem. If you need anything else, just ring the call button." Charlie watched as she walked out the door and closed it. He noticed her shadow never left the bottom of the door. He smiled, then cranked up the volume on his phone, and pressed play on the voicemail message, "Hello Chief Swan. This is Detective Gail Stewart from the State Police. We are contacting you following up on a series of complaints we have received around one of your doctors up there. A Dr. Carlisle Cullen. This doctor has received accusations from other positions he has held at other medical facilities. However, a check into his background has turned up a few suspicious relationships, especially those associated with the recent events in Denali, Alaska. When you get a chance please contact me at this number (555)-***-****." Charlie couldn't stop smirking and chuckling, as he noticed the shadow disappear from his doorframe, and heard feet scurrying away to spread the latest course of gossip. Oh how we would not take a billion dollars to have the last name of Cullen right at this moment.

"Edward, what part of, I don't want to talk to you for a couple of days, did you not understand?," Bella fumed. "Bella, my love, I know that you did not take kindly to my efforts to upgrade your vehicle for your safety. However, if you'd allow me to explain to you, why I was forced to ignore your suggestions, you will come to understand the wisdom of my actions," he said with his crooked grin. He was happy that he would be able to state his argument so that even she could understand the logic. Sometimes he really did feel everyday of their age difference when she was acting like an average teenager, and not the wise beyond her years, normally mature Bella. Bella really hated that grin. How she ever found that charming was beyond her knowledge. However, with every statement he made, her eyes blazed on fire at not only his tone, but his message. "You will allow me...,you will allow me, to listen while you explain!," she shouted. "Like what! A damn two year old who needs to be told not to lick the frozen pole when it's freezing outside." The ruckus of the discussion had alerted Jake that something was wrong, he quickly ascended the staircase to find the two loudly in a discussion. "You okay Bells," he asked calmly. He refused to address the leech. Bella jerked her attention to him, and she found herself instantly calming down, by not only his voice but his presence as well. "What is going on with me lately?," she mused to herself. She felt herself calming down even more, as Jake moved slowly towards her. Edward was upset that the mutt had interrupted his conversation with Bella. He was about to explain the good news to her about his decision to forgo the wedding for a straight transformation if she wanted. Trying to recover some ground here, he calmly asked, "Jacob would you mind stepping out of the house for a moment? I need to have a few moments alone with my fiancée." Both Jake and Bella cringed at the use of the word. Edward had been probing Jake's mind the entire time, but was still drawing blanks. "How is he doing it? How is he blocking me out," Edward huffed to himself. He never liked not knowing Bella's mind, and now he had lost the advantage over the other part of this love triangle. He was growing angry at this latest development. Cullens never came in second place, they always took first. Jake looked at Bella, and she returned the look, staring at each other for a few moments. Edward noticed they had not said a thing, but apparently had exchanged enough so that Jake grinned and said, "Call me if you want me to throw his butt out." They bough laughed, and she said, "Oh, don't worry I will." Jake turned around and walked out the door. Edward was jealous of the way, his Bella and the mutt communicated sometimes. That was the way he always hoped that they as a couple would share their thoughts. Much like the other mated pairs in his family. However, he did not like the way that thought process had taken. To actually imply that his Bella, and the Mutt acted like a mated pair, no she was his!

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Bella with a bright smirk on her face, asked him, "Are you done on your "Thoughtster Wheel"?" He could hear Black laughing loudly from downstairs. "So much for privacy," he thought. "My apologies again my love. As I was saying before your meltdown...". He hadn't noticed that Bella was glaring at him again, and now that Jake wasn't there, she began to get angrier with each thing he was stating. "...I have come with an offer of a compromise to you. I know you never really wanted a wedding. It was my values that demanded I marry you before I would change you. However, I have come to realize that, that my values are held to a higher standard than your generation. I want to drop all talk of the wedding, and have decided to move forward with your transformation as soon as possible. We can do it tonight if you wish. All I want is to spend eternity with you. And if in the future you finally want a wedding, we can always do it down the road. I mean with Charles on the mend, and your friend Black back in town, well there is nothing to make you feel guilty anymore. We can certainly wait until Charles is a 100% before we act, but with all the uncertainty in the vampire world, I really think this is the best course of action. Don't you love? I mean no more wedding, just an eternity together." He smiled brightly at her as if he just told her she had won the lottery, and at one time that thought would have been true. Her anger had certainly been wiped clean, and she now stood there shocked. She never saw this as a possible option. She felt cold, so very cold all of a sudden. She looked back into his eyes, and saw only death. Isn't this what she wanted? Her happy ever after without the strings attached. But there were still strings attached weren't there. Yes, of course there were. Once again he decided this was the solution without discussing her feelings. Not once after all the recent estrangement between them had he asked her opinion on where they stood or her opinions on the relationship. He still moved forward with his beliefs on what was best for him, and not them. She shook her head, "You're right Edward, I agree there should be no wedding right now. However, I am not agreeing to your proposal of changing me anytime soon either. You're right though, Charlie is on the mends and Jake is back, but those are not the same conditional markers that I would use, to make the decision you are seeking. Now, I am going to leave with Jake, and continue with my original plans for the week. I think you need to leave and give me the space I asked for." Edward was flabbergasted. "Bella, my love," he painfully stated. In the past this would of made her cave to his actions. Knowing that she was hurting him, but not after his actions recently. She wasn't caving this time. He noticed that she was not being moved by his words, so he resorted to trying to dazzle her. He hated to do this to her, but she was so stubborn sometimes, he needed a way to keep her in check. As his pheromones started to be released, Bella began to feel a little light headed. "What...what's happening," she woozily asked. "Nothing my love. You were just agreeing to go back to the house to visit the family," he smiled. But before he could continue with his deception, suddenly, he was being knocked out the window, as he heard the mutt shout. "Bella, Bella, are you ok?" "Jake, what happened?" Edward was about to leap back towards the window when he was grabbed from behind by Alice and Jasper. He scanned Alice's mind and had seen that his future had disappeared if he attempted to return to the upper floor of the Swan house. Satisfied that their brother would forgo any further suicide attempt by approaching the house, they fled back to their house knowing they still had a lot to discuss before this evening was up. Edward angrily gazed at the hole in the wall his body had just made, when he was jettisoned from Bella's room. "This isn't over Mutt. I will be back for you my love."

Jake held Bella as the fresh air cleansed her senses of any remaining pheromones in the room. Jake guessed a large 6 foot diameter hole in the wall was better than any fan could ever do. "Bells, honey are you ok?" He watched as she began to shake. "How many times do you think?," she asked. She stared at him pleadingly, and she knew he guessed what she was referring to. He did not respond, he just continued to hold her, she knew he wanted her to work her way through this on her own. "Just this one time? Multiple times? The whole relationship? How many times was I walking away from him, only to be dazzled by him to stay, just like right now? We used to joke about it, you know? I would often jokingly accuse him of it, every time they got me to do something I didn't want to do. Something that went against who...I...am...no was...Oh my god...was any of it true? Some of it had to have been true right? If it wasn't, then he would of just changed me or killed me right away, right? Was he just desperate cause things are so strained between us now? Oh Jake...," and finally she just cried in his arms for a while. He cradled her to his chest, and she took solace in his too warm embrace. Her whole relationship with everything associated with Edward had finally come to a head, and she was not sure what was next. She cried, and cried until she finally passed out from exhaustion and grief. Jake picked her up and carried her to Charlie's room. He went downstairs quickly and went to the shed in the back yard to find some wood, a hammer and nails. As quickly and quietly as he could, he closed off the hole in Bella's wall. Just another thing to fix, but he knew he could to it. He would call Sam in the morning, and have him and the rest of the Pack fix the hole in the morning properly. He did not want Charlie, nor Bella to worry about taking care of this any further. Once he was done temporarily mending the hole, he grabbed Bella and her stuff, and loaded up the car once again. He made sure not to disturb her sleep. As he was carrying her, he heard her mumble in her sleep, "Don't ever leave me again my Jacob." He smiled. He hoped Bella discovered some hard truths tonight after her run in with Edward. He gazed gently at her sleeping form and thought, "She was on the road to recovery now."


	16. Chapter 16 - One, if by land

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Author's Note: I just want to thank everyone who has taken time to read any part of this story. Sorry for the long delay in updating, work has been busy. Any-who...back to the story.

* * *

Chapter 16 - One, if by land...

"God she's so beautiful," Jake thought, as he drove back to La Push. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her, including taking on the Devil himself. In a way he was, but also the Devil's family. He wished he could remember what had happened since he took off as a wolf those several months ago. There seemed to be a wall blocking off his memory. As of yet, he hadn't really had a chance to explore pushing down and penetrating that wall. Something told him that now was not the right time to do so. All he knew was, that he was back home. Finally, with the love of his life sitting here next to him. "The hell with imprinting," he fumed to himself. He could not believe in his heart that the woman here in this car with him was not his soulmate. He never felt as whole as he did, until she was in the same space as him. Even as a child, he could remember the void that would creep into him every time she would go to return to Renee's after visiting Charlie for the Summer. Sure. It was not as painful as it was now since he "Wolfed out." But he always felt like a part of him was missing until she would return the following year. He remembered how he sulked when he found out she would not becoming to visit any longer. He had overheard his father talking to Charlie about how he was meeting her in California for his next vacation. She had not visited since Jake had lost his mother. The hole that appeared after loosing both of his loves in his life, almost crippled him at times. However, he had to remain strong for his dad. Who since his sisters had left, relied on him heavily. That was ok with Jake. It allowed him the distraction he needed to get through his days. So, he plastered a smile on his face, and kept up the good show. Never once complaining about how unfair life was. Well until she came back into it. He couldn't believe his luck when his dad told him they were selling the old truck. Jake was afraid his crappy luck would continue, and he would be stuck inheriting the piece of junk when he turned 16. However, low and behold, Charlie bought it from them. Jake always thought Charlie enjoyed driving his cruiser. However, he could see how the old fashioned vehicle would appeal to Charlie. He could see Charlie picking his dad and Harry up for their fishing trips. Yet, he could not believe how his luck continued to grow, when he found out who the new owner of the truck actually would be. Bella was coming back. All the pain he felt seemed to burst apart, and hoped bloomed in him yet again. When she arrived, she was awkward around him. She was like a stranger who hadn't acknowledged their friendship. He knew it had been a few years, but he thought she would be as excited to see him, as he was her. After a while though, the comfort level seemed to return, and they promised to hook up with each other once the school term started. He started to feel whole again, but then she met Cullen, and fell under his thrall. He captured her mind with his "Vampire" powers. Of course Jake, knew nothing of it, and stood to the side, being the perfect friend. For the last couple of years he has fought the good fight. He tried to protect her from the danger that Edward brought not only directly (with his own presence), but indirectly through his thoughtless association with her (in the forms of James, Laurent, Victoria and the Volturi). Edward always claimed she was a danger magnet, but Jake could not recall a single attempt on her life all the years she was in Phoenix. And now here they were, but what were they to one another. Still just friends? Charlie had commented in the hospital to him, that she was almost ready to move on from Cullen. And after the events tonight, he hoped she was that much closer. He turned to look at her again. "God, she is so beautiful."

Bella could tell that she was no longer in Charlie's bed. She felt the movement of the car, and could only ascertain that she was in Jake's car. God, she hoped she was in his car, and hadn't been Shanghaied by Edward. She shuttered at that thought. She kept her breathing shallow, and tried to drift back to sleep. The whole encounter with Edward, had rocked her to her core. She already knew she didn't want to marry him any longer. She also knew she really felt nothing for him anymore. Not like the old love she once held in her heart for him. She would always love him in some way, but now she knew he was no longer the one for her. With the Volturi gone, she no longer felt the pressure to be transformed anymore. That fact alone took any remaining doubts she had remaining about staying human fall apart. She wouldn't have to sacrifice herself to protect her family. So where did that leave her now.? Was it with Jake? Could she look past him imprinting on someone else, and leaving her broken yet again. She must admit, that since he took off early this Summer, she had not felt whole. Of course, it had always been that way. She remembered even as a kid, that Jake always made her feel complete. Whenever Charlie dropped her over by the Black's to play with the girls, it was always Jake she would run to. Even at a young age, he was her sun. Sarah used to smile at the two of them as they played, and she would playfully warn Bella to be careful. She had her son's heart in her hands. Bella knew even then that the reverse was true. Something about Jake always pulled her to him. She used to cry to herself whenever they parted for the Summer, but always felt better when they were reunited the following year. At least until Sarah died. She had begged Renee to let her return for the funeral, that her Jacob needed her. However, Renee could not afford to pay for the trip. She was not trying to be cruel, she had heard about their bond over the years from both Charlie and Sarah, herself. She too would have liked to go pay her respects to the women who alway _s_ acted like a second mother to her daughter. But neither Charlie or her could swing the funds at the time. She reminded Bella that she could always pay her respects next Summer, but by then Bella was too embarrassed. She felt she had let her Jacob down, and could not bear to be reminded of the guilt and pain she must have caused him, when she did not return for the funeral. So begotten by guilt, she could not even think about facing him that following Summer, so she chickened out. She had arranged for Charlie to meet her in California that year. When all she heard from him that trip was how much Jacob was upset she wasn't visiting, she knew she could not face him again. Then fate seemed to step in and directed her back home, to him. She thought she was just giving her mom space to work on her new marriage. But if she really thought about it, she new in truth, she was coming back to her Jacob. She nervously made the track home trying to think of ways to see him again. She knew he must be furious with her, and would probably refuse to see her, but she hoped she could get him to forgive her. Charlie had gotten her home, and she was upstairs putting her stuff away, when she heard the sound of Charlie calling her downstairs. She carefully descended the stairs, and walked out the front door, to find him there. She looked at him, and felt whole once again, as he smiled at her. Not sure if he was being polite because Charlie was there, she tried to play it cool. She was excited about the truck of course, but disappointed when Jake asked if she remembered him. "We used to make mud pies together when we were kids," he had said. She played along, "Oh, yeah I think I remember." She was a little disappointed with their initial exchange, but hopeful after they had spoke for a little bit more. It would seem they would need to have a long discussion to repair their relationship. Yet she was hopeful, and after so many long years, whole again. But promises to meet up again, were sidetracked by Edward Cullen. He had blinded her to all else around her. Jake was only one of the casualties left in the wake of the Cullens. All normal relationships she had outside of the Cullens were shattered, but none more regretted by her, than what it had done with Jake, and her father's relationships. She had loved them both more than she could explain. Over the last few months, her father had become the missing guide she had always craved. Someone to help her without lecturing her, so unlike her other father, Edward, who only dictated his demands. And then there was her Jacob. He was that long love her father had tried to explain to her early that Summer. Jake was the kind of love that would burn forever, if she only had the guts to reach out and grab it. She was beginning to think she was ready. She continued to be lost in her thoughts, as they slowly crept over the safety of the borders of La Push. Each so lost in their own thoughts, that they had not noticed the white blurring object following them. However, once they had safely made it to the Wolves' territory, the object broke off and raced away.

Charlie was sleeping peacefully, until he felt a little uneasy. His instincts had told him something was off. He felt like a chill had entered the room. He slowly opened his eyes to see what had got his nerves kicking in. He glanced around the room until he finally locked on to the problem. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," he rolled his eyes. "Happy thought, happy thoughts," he repeated the mantra in his head. Sitting in the chair opposite him, sat Edward Cullen. "Oh god, what does Emo boy want now, at 2:00 am in the morning? Dear lord!," Charlie lamented. "Son, not that I don't enjoy my visitors. But, surely as the son of a doctor, you should know a patient needs his rest. I know this hospital is flexible with their visitor's policy, but I don't think they are that liberal," he chuckled. Edward only painfully grinned, but replied, "My apologies for my rudeness Charlie. If I were not so desperate right now, I would never dream of disturbing your rest." Charlie sighed, "Well I can tell something's got you riled up. Why don't you tell me what is going on, and I can see if I can help." Edward knew his charm could smooth things over with the Charles. Now he would present his case, then he was sure that Charles would talk some sense into his daughter to give up her crazy path she was on, and return to the comfort and safety of his arms. Charlie was slowly growing inpatient waiting for Edward to reveal his half ass notion of the day. Edward may have an eternity to get to his point, but Charlie would not be alive that long to hear it. Charlie chuckled to himself on that thought. Finally, Edward began to explain his problem. "You see Charlie, I just had a fight with Bella. I am truly disturbed by the outcome. She doesn't seem to realize the danger she could possibly be in, and yet she ignores my advice on how best to circumvent her poor choices. I am her fiancée, and yet she barely spends anytime with me. She had become more distant over the last few months, and yet she won't tell me what's bothering her, or how to fix it. My family is also worried about her behavior, and fear for her wellbeing as well. We don't want to loose her. I can't loose her, and I will do anything to keep from letting her get away. She has to realize we were meant to be together. I won't step aside and let some pretender to the crown whisk her away at the last moment. You must help me get through to her Charlie. I don't know if I could just let her walk away from me sir." Edward let out a slight sigh, and put his head in his hands hoping his performance would work on swaying Charlie. Unfortunately, he was in the presence of not only Bella's father, but of "Chief" Swan. The same, Chief of Police, who had seen enough battered women in his time. He had also heard the same speeches and promises of love come from those same abusive husbands. He always knew those sick bastards believed their own speeches about the love they had for their spouses, as did the spouses who fell for those false promises of love, hook, line and sinker. And they would forgive and eventually return to those bastards. His next call in those situations was either the hospital or the morgue. Charlie composed himself. He knew nothing set these abusive, control freaks off more than challenging their love for their victims. "Son, I can see you spoke from your heart just now. I can tell that things between you and my daughter have become awfully strained lately. I wish I could wave a magic wand, and return things to the way they were for you when she accepted your proposal all those months ago. But this is what happens in young love. I know, I know, before you interject, that neither you or Bella are your typical teenagers. You both have "old" souls. However, that does not negate the fact that things do change. Now you know how stubborn Bella can be. If she puts those walls up, nothing is going to get her to change her mind. You might be able to detour her for a moment or two, but she will always right herself back on course. You continue to go at her full press like this, and you can kiss her goodbye for good. Now I can't force her to love you, or even talk to you right now, son. However, I can check and see where her head is, and if it leads to anything enlightening, that does not betray her mind you, I can certainly do that for you. How does that sound son?" Edward felt defeated that he had not swayed Charles to comply, but was hopeful that Charles appeared gullible enough to help him still. Edward stood and quickly shook his future father-in-laws hand convinced his Bella would soon be in his arms again. "I can ask no more of you sir, than that which you have so eloquently laid out tonight. If you would allow, I will kindly make my exit now, and leave you to return to your slumber," Edward said and then smiled. "Sure, Sure son," Charlie replied, and Edward cringed at Black's infamous tag line that even his Bella used. "I will talk to you when I know more," Charlie stated. He then rolled back onto his side to return to his slumber. Edward quickly exited the room and proceeded to go back to his home assured that Bella would once more be his again. Once he no longer felt his skin crawl, Charlie quickly sat up in bed, and grabbed him phone. He quickly typed a message into his phone and pressed send. He then erased the message and prayed that this part of the plan went through without any casualties.

Jake had just pulled up to his house with Bella. He had quickly carried her into his room and laid her in his bed. He then proceeded to carry in Bella's overnight bags into the room and laid them next to her on the floor. He was about to crawl in to bed next to her, when his phone buzzed. Annoyed he wanted to ignore it, but something made him look at the text he just received. He glanced at it, and it was like he was in a trance. He dropped the phone on his nightstand near his bed and walked out the front door. He quickly undressed and then phased on the fly. Bella was snuggling into the comforting smell of Jake's pillow, when she was disturbed by a long piercing cry of a wolf. She had never heard one of the Pack make a howl like this. There were no return howls, but she could recognize the sound of her wolf anytime. All of La Push could hear the howl of the lone wolf. Quickly across the reservation, nine other, individuals recognized that howl as well, and they mobilized into action. Bella now awoken and disturbed tried to put together what had happened, but could find no answer. Curiously she glanced at Jake's nightstand next to her, and picked up the phone as it was still opened. She read the message that coincidentally coincided with Jake's departure. All the text said was, "One, if by land." Bella could not get over these weird prank messages the men in her life were getting lately. Knowing that no answers would come to her soon, Bella drifted back to sleep, while ten shadowed forms moved quickly to their meeting place.


	17. Chapter 17 - Time to melt the remaining

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Author's Note: I just want to thank everyone who has taken time to read any part of this story. I'm not a huge fan of long author's notes, so I will leave it at that.

* * *

Chapter 17 - Time to melt the remaining ice away...

Edward had finally made it home. His talk with Charles did not go as well as he had hoped. While Charles had tried to cheer him up as best he could, he could not provide him the comfort or guidance needed to win back his love. He could not believe that everything he had dreamed of, his happily ever after, was falling apart. He walked in dejected, but quickly picked up the panic thoughts of his various family members. Emmett was worried that the latest Call of Duty video game would not be delivered in time if they had to move soon. "That big oaf," thought Edward, "Leave it to him to only think about his own wellbeing. Now what am I going to do about my Bella?" Once all the family was gathered, Carlisle had cleared his throat, and began to explain about the weird events happening at the hospital during the last week. Edward interrupted, clearly still lost in his own bellowing, "They think you are under investigation for inappropriate behavior at your previous positions. Apparently there are rumors all over the place about how you are molesting female staff members here and at the other locations. They think you are using Rouphies and other drugs to influence their odd and unexpected behavior. Oh, and the police, seem to have been alerted about not being able to trace your previous credentials." Edward stared off to the side not gaging his family's reaction. Not only Carlisle, but the rest of the family stood shocked at how calm Edward seemed to be about their possible exposure. He acted like it would all blow over. Carlisle clearly unsettled, broke the silence first, "Son do you know how or where these conversations began?...Edward...Edward did you hear me?" "Hmmm,"replied Edward. Rosalie loosing her patience at this whole conversation broke in, "For god's sake, mind boy here has clearly has lost it. Alice, do you see anything? Should we leave? Do any of these rumors take hold?" Alice was caught in a trance for a moment, and then smashed a vase near her in frustration. Esme gasped, that was one of her favorite vases. Alice gave a remorseful look, and mouthed, "Sorry, Esme." "Did you see anything Alice?," asked Carlisle. "I just don't understand how I am missing everything. Someone is clearly playing with the holes in my visions. The only thing I clearly see now is...," Alice has started to explain. "No, please no, it can't be true. Alice please tell me that this not accurate, a false vision. There must be some hope yet?," Edward cried out. "I'm sorry Edward, we've tried to warn you. You wouldn't listen. And now there is no vision I have that ends with Bella as one of us, or even with you. In fact, she turned remorseful, as she replayed the vision of a red-eyed Edward holding the limp body of Bella, clearly drained of all her life essence. Edward gasped, and then turned angry and lunged at his favorite sibling. "You're lying. I would never do that. Take it back now!," he shouted. Emmet and Jasper interceded, and grabbed him before he could touch Alice. "I'm sorry Edward. You know you can stop it, but it requires you to fully let Bella go," his sister quietly whispered in her mind and aloud for the others.

Carlisle decided to step in and interrupt the argument, "I think we can all agree, that things these last couple of months have truly spiraled out of control. First the attack on Volterra, then the events in Denali, and now these latest allegations at the hospital. I think it would be wise to consider leaving soon, possibly even depart the States and travel abroad for a few years, at least until things cool down a bit. What do the rest of you think?" "Of course dear. That would be the most prudent course of action," replied Esme. "Well you know me. I'm always up for a good battle. However, not one where we don't know all the players on the board. Rosie, what do you think?," asked Emmett. "I agree, I don't like how our world has been put on it's side lately, and I feel like sitting ducks waiting for the next shot to take us out. Let's leave soon," Rosalie chimed in. "Darling, I agree with everyone else. Something is not sitting right here, and you aren't able to provide us with any options right now. I think we are in danger. My gut is warning me of it. I think we should go," Jasper looked hopefully at Alice. Alice sighed, "I don't know...I can't just leave Edward here by himself, it wouldn't feel right. If we choose to leave, then I don't see him going with us. However, if we stay...". Alice was lost in vision. The family looked on in horror as she did not seem to be coming out of it. Edward who was still upset about Alice's predictions about Bella, gasped and ran to his sister. He tried to see what was happening in her mind, but all he got was darkness. Alice was trapped in her vision. Jasper could feel her anxiety build every moment she was under. He tried to send some calming waves to get her to break her trance, but it seemed to have no effect at all. The family stood by their daughter, their sister and wife, all of them unable to help in any way. Truly they could not take one more disaster to fall upon there family. They were forced to sit there and wait, as Alice could not pull herself out of her vision. "What was she seeing?," they all had wondered, "What vision was so devastating she could not be pulled out of it?" Rosalie had had enough, if this latest development was not a sign, she didn't know what was. As far as she was concerned, a trip abroad was exactly what was needed here. For once distractions of Alice's stuck vision, and the knowledge he was loosing his love, prevented Edward from picking up Rosalie's thoughts. "Edward, I am sorry, things appear to be going badly for you. You know I never was a fan of turning Bella into this, into one of us. However, with Alice's revelations before she slipped into this coma, for lack of a better word, it does not appear as she even wants to be with you anymore. So, before things turn any worse for us, I think we all should leave. Emmett, honey, will you leave with me if I ask?" "Of course Rosie, but I don't want to just desert everyone in their times of need. I just wouldn't feel right," Emmett had stated. "I understand, I do, but I am not going to sit here and watch, as Edward leads us to our deaths. If we don't go now, while we still can, then I think we are all doomed. I just feel like the walls are closing in all around us, trapping us in a fate we won't be able to escape. And I love you all, I really do, despite how bitchy I am most of the times. But how much longer can we put ourselves in danger to ensure his happiness? At what point are our lives worth more than his suffering? The Volturi are gone. Our family in Denali is gone. I don't want my next statement to be the Olympia coven is gone. I won't sit here and watch it happen. Jasper, please , just grab Alice while she can't object, and let's go. Carlisle. Esme. Father & Mother, please don't take the chance that staying here will cause, let us leave now. There are too many variables to ignore working against us right now. Edward, please, I know it hurts to be alone again, but clearly somethings can't be ignored. Bella can't stand to be around any of us anymore. Ever since the wedding had been announced, you and Alice have betrayed every wish she's had. Somethings just can't be ignored or blown over. Bella no longer appears to want this life, and with the Volturi gone, there is no one here to force it upon her anymore. While you are upset at these turns of events, I am so happy she has chosen to live. Please be the noble person, you think you are, and leave with us now." Rosalie stared at each of her family members pleading with her eyes to make the right choices.

Edward stood up and glared at his sister. "I would never desert Bella just because my life might be in danger. I understand if you all feel you must leave, but I refuse to go until she tells me herself, she no longer wants me," he responded. The family looked at each other defeated, and he knew that he had won, once again. Rosalie sighed, when she saw the reactions of her family, she too knew it was helpless. However, as much as she loved her family, she could not sit there waiting for death to ride in to find them. "It appears as though you have all made your decisions, and for that I can not fault you. So please, I ask you, to understand, that I can not sit here and ignore the warning signs any longer. I'm going upstairs now to pack. I'll be leaving soon. Anyone who wishes to come to their senses, is welcomed to join me," Rosalie had stated, deflated by her family's choice to stay. The family tried to argue with her to change her mind, but she just kept walking up the stairs to prepare to leave. As she was packing, she heard the steps of her mate, as he entered the room. Of course she had heard them pleading with Emmett to convince her to stay, but he never replied. He had stood up turning from their discussions, and proceeded to ascend the stairs. He kept tossing around the arguments over and over in his head. He finally reached a decision. Rosalie sadly looked over her shoulder, and saw him walk past her without saying a word. She returned to her task at hand, when she saw him slam his luggage bags on the bed next to her. "So," he gleefully asked, "Where we heading to baby?" She turned quickly around and faced him, and then jumped into his arms. "Your going with me?," she asked happily. "Of course, Rosie, I couldn't take knowing you would shack up with the first nomad you see, just to get back at me. You probably would come back and do it on my grave, just to prove you were right. Can't take that image to my grave. So yep, you're still stuck with me," he laughed. "Not going to lie and say I'm not torn about it, but I can't argue with anything you said down there. Truth be told, I don't think any of the others would either. However, if what Alice said about Edward eventually killing Bella is true, well...then I won't sit by and watch that either. You know?" Sadly, Rosalie nodded, "I do Emmett. Either way, staying here can only mean our deaths."

Charlie was grateful when one of the Pack entered his room, it was Leah. He blew out a breath, he wasn't even aware he had been holding. She looked all business, and he was glad his message was received and properly understood. He had come to a conclusion after talking with Edward. Edward would not go gently into the this good night. Despite all his bullshit about love and best intentions, Edward was the worst kind abuser. The kind who did not recognize his own sickness. These types wrapped themselves in the delusion of the fairytale love. They were so caught up in the romance of it all, they could not see that they were not the hero in the story, but the monster, from whom the fair maiden needing rescuing from. His daughter was not 100% innocent in it all either, but she was still young, and had so much more to learn in life. He knew, as Edward proclaimed he would not give her up, that Charlie was not just talking to the Vampire, or the Victorian age male, but also the creature forever trapped in the body of a 17 year old teenager. No matter how much knowledge he may have acquired over the years, he was forever trapped in the body of a teenager, with the needs of a teenager. He would bring the world down around him to get Bella, he had already proved this by his little Romeo and Juliet act last year. Edward would not just walk away if asked. These types did not stop, until it was too late. No, at this stage of it all, he knew there was only one path left for any of them. It was "All In" time. Cards were on the table, and the next team to blink, lost this game. "You know what your role here tonight is don't you Leah?" "I'm the damm. I'll keep the fortune teller from locking in on your thoughts," Leah replied robotically. "Good. Now be careful, and keep popping in the room," Charlie explained. Then he begin to think, "The Pack had decided to wipe them out. The treaty is void because of the Cullens wanting to turn Bella. The Pack will soon be coming," Charlie kept repeating these statements in his mind. He knew they were true, and would soon become a fact. A few minutes later Leah entered the room. She waited for 10 minutes, then left again. The process repeated itself the rest of the night. Charlie hoped it was having the effect he suspected it might.

Alice felt trapped in her vision. She could sense danger to the family, but it was like trying to focus the image through a dirty camera lens. Every time she got close to breaking through, it would become cloudy again. She wanted to scream, but couldn't pull herself out. It was like trying to pull a splinter out of your foot, every time you get close to pulling it out, it slipped back in, but only deeper. She could sense Jasper trying to calm her down, but it was hopeless. She couldn't get her mind to release anymore visions, not until the vision jam was resolved. Of course, that wouldn't happen until this damn vision was revealed. Damn Vampire mind. And so she laid, trapped in her visions. The things that made her special, now were trapping her in this self made prison of her powers and mind.

Emmett had soon brought all of his and Rosalie's stuff to his Jeep. Then once everything they were taking was loaded up in the vehicle, they finally made their way downstairs. Rosalie was going to beg once again for them to wake up and leave while they could, but knew better. Alice still laid on the couch in her trance, as it had been going on four hours now. Rosalie spoke up, "If any of you change your minds, we are heading to Africa first. Emmett wants to tackle some of the wildlife down there." They grinned sadly at each other. "We really hope you join us down there soon, if you choose it. We won't change our cell numbers for a couple of weeks before we ditch our phones. When Alice wakes up, I am sure she will be able to see our new ones anyway, regardless." Having run out of things to say, they hugged their family goodbye, and they hoped it was not for the last time. They then left the house, but not unobserved. Sitting down wind of the house, just observing the events like a security camera, a lone wolf had been projecting the night's events to the rest of it's Pack. The first chunk of the ice sculpture had cracked and fallen off, and it was now time to melt the remaining ice away.


	18. Chapter 18 - Time to blow this popsicle

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Author's Note: My sincere apologies for the delay in posting this next chapter. Work had been so crazy, and I've been too tired to write at the end of the day. Thanks for sticking with me this far.

* * *

Chapter 18 - Time to blow this popsicle stand...

Bella woke up feeling so refreshed. She couldn't remember the last time that she slept so soundly. While she had not woken up surrounded by the warm arms of the man she cared for, lying surrounded by his smell was just as comforting. She slowly stretched, then quickly headed to the bathroom to freshen up. When she was done, she still did not see Jake, but she was greeted by Billy sitting in the front room. "Morning Bella!," he greeted her with his classic smile. "Morning Billy," Bella returned just as warmly. "You in the mood for a home cook meal, or did you just want toast?," she teased him. "Now Bella. I'm not letting you escape this household without at least one home cooked meal," he chuckled in response. Bella laughed with him. "I think we can arrange that. We bought groceries on the way here last night. I'm hoping Jake brought everything with us, when we left my house. There was...um...an innocent. I'm not sure about much that happened after we left my house," Bella sighed. Billy gave her a sympathetic look, and replied, "I haven't seen Jake since yesterday at the hospital. I know the groceries are here, cause the cabinets and fridge are filled. Thank you for that by the way. I'm not sure what happened to you both after the hospital. If you don't, or aren't ready to talk about it with me, then we can table that discussion for later. Just know though, you are like my daughter, Bella. That's why this whole affair with your welfare these last few years has been so hard on me. I never meant to be to judge you too hard on your choices. But I felt, that since Charlie didn't know about the Cullens, then someone had to advocate in his place. I know you felt I was sticking my nose where it didn't belong, but I honestly did not want to loose you that way. I've lost so much in my life, and I couldn't stomach loosing another daughter. I hope you can forgive me, if I ever made you feel small or judged on the choices you were making." Bella who had been tearing up through his speech threw herself into his arms, and hugged him. She kissed him on the cheek, and thanked him. "Billy, I won't lie and say I did not resent you at times for budding into my life. But seeing things with clearer eyes these days, I can't forgive you fast enough for trying to lift the blinders in front of my eyes. Thank you." Billy sniffed his nose, and hugged her again, "I would do it all again in a heartbeat my dear."

Bella smiled warmly at Billy then prepared to make the breakfast feast she had promised both the men in the Black household. Billy had went to turn on the TV to listen to the news. It was while preparing the large meal, that Bella heard the news about the terrorists from Denali. Bella shocked at the the news turned off the stove for a moment while she listened to the news closely. She couldn't believe that another large Vampire coven was wiped out. At least she began to understand what had freaked Edward out so much. It still did not excuse his atrocities he tried to commit on her, but it gave her some more insight. It was hard to believe that the Denali's could be involved in the attacks on Volterra. But, she thought she remembered hearing from Edward how the Volturi had killed the Denali's mother for some crime she had committed. Knowing how Vampires held grudges, it made some sense, she guessed. "Who knew they had that in them though?," Bella shrugged to herself. Bella then proceeded to head back to the kitchen to prepare the meal. Not a moment too soon it seemed, as the Pack soon found themselves bouncing through the Black front door shortly afterwards. Bella laughed at the sight. They all proceeded to come in and greet her, and give her hugs as if nothing had transpired between them. They acted like her betrayal by choosing Edward over Jake never occurred. Perhaps Jake had revealed the events from last night, she cringed at the thought. She really did not want fake sympathy behavior from anyone. She would prefer the cruel and honest putdowns from Paul and Leah, then fake friendships. However, she was surprised to get no such vibes or feelings from anyone. Jake came in and gave her a classic Jacob Black bear hug greeting, "There's my girl. Living up to her end of the deal I see. Hope you slept well, we have a lot to do today." "Oh really," she smiled back. "And pray tell, what do you have planned for us today sir?" "Why, we have a truck to resurrect. Then once we get the stuff we need to fix it, then we can stop in and spend some time with Charlie. How's that sound?" Bella smile brightly at him like he was the only one in the room. "Real good actually. Real good." He returned the smile, and the two were lost in each other's goofy grins. They seemed to be oblivious to everyone else in the room. "Ahem," laughed Embry, "Any chance of seeing this great breakfast Jake was boasting about all morning". The rest of the Pack joined in jokingly begging for food as well. Bella took it all in stride, "Well my dear Embry, if you are that hungry, the Dinner serves a fine breakfast platter. I'm sure they can fit your small party for service right away." Billy joined in, "I'm with Bella on this one. I may actually get a chance to fill my plate before you kids eat all the food. I'm sure Bella would enjoy at least one strip of Bacon this morning all to herself." The Pack all started to groan, and begged Bella to continue cooking. Of course, Bella had already prepared most of the food, it was in the oven keeping warm until they showed up. Knowing that she and Jake had a full day ahead of them, she pulled it all out. Once she had made plates for Billy, Jake and herself, she released the hounds. Everyone raved about the food as they ate and joked around. Bella and Jake just sat in a corner by themselves comfortably eating in silence together. God how she missed this. Eating at the Cullens always freaked her out a little, and made her uncomfortable. She hated as they all watched her when she ate. She tried to avoid it at all cost, only stuck, when one of them went out of their way to make her something. Then they would just stair at her while she ate, until she gave them a rave review. She shuttered to herself. "You cold Bells?," Jake asked. "Nope just reliving a bad memory. Say where's Quil?, asked Bella. "Oh," Jake seemed lost in thought for a moment. "Actually, I think he had to do something for your Dad. Not really sure what it was. I guess we can asked when we see him later." "Ok. Sounds good. So, who's going to help clean the dishes up?," Bella asked the group in the kitchen with a grin. With that she heard the scrapping of chairs, and feet running out the front door. "See ya later Bella, Blacks!," several voice sang as they ran out the door and down the driveway. "Are you kidding me?," Bella glared at Jake. Jake shrugged, "Looks like it's just the two of us again, eh honey?" He then flashed her, her smile. She of course just melted on the inside, and nodded her head.

After they had finished the massive cleanup effort, they both showered and got ready to go truck part hunting. Bella had asked if they were going to search for the parts in Port Angeles or head to Seattle. Jake had told her most of the good places would have been picked over that way. No, they were going to head south towards Ocean City or Hoquiam. Bella smiled, this would be a new adventure with her Jake, and she couldn't wait. After wishing Billy goodbye, they hoped in the Rabbit, holding hands, and headed on their trip. Billy called Charlie and gave him the heads up. After a few pleasant words, Charlie continued his activities from the previous night. This time he had Quil playing jammer. He only took a moment break to make a quick call.

Edward had been sitting still all night not knowing what to do. His life was falling apart. His sister laid comatose still on the couch. Every time he thought she would breakthrough, the cycle would start again. Jasper was becoming frantic, and Edward could hear in his thoughts, that he blamed Edward. Rose and Emmett had left. Carlisle and Esme were lost in thoughts in worry for their children, and once again stray thoughts of blame was again aimed at Edward. And finally, his reason for living, was slowly pulling away from him. He couldn't take that final nail in the coffin, if he lost his Bella as well. So when, his phone rang, and he recognized the number, he stood up and darted away from the house. "Charlie, it's good to hear from you. How are you feeling? 'Who really cares?', he thought to himself." "Well son, I told you if I learned anything, I would give you a call. I don't know what it means, but her and Jake we're heading towards Seattle to shop for some rings. And...oh...sorry Edward I got to go. Theres been an emergency. I'll talk to you later." Edward almost crushed another phone. He had heard Charlie's lieutenant come in and tell him there was a new break in the investigation. He cursed the poor timing. Deciding action was needed, he raced to his Aston Martin. His beloved Volvo was never fixed, as Rosalie cowardly fled with Emmett. He would have to call for a mechanic to retrieve and repair it once he got back from rescuing Bella from that Mutt. He tore off from the drive to discover what his fiancée and her pet were up to in Seattle, and to prevent her from losing her way from their relationship. He knew she didn't mean anything she had said the night before. He just had to show her the errors in her ways.

Charlie was quite happy with himself. Things were moving quite quickly and nicely. Two popsicles were gone already, and he hoped that two more were thawing out of commission. Now with Edward chasing his tail 8 hours in the wrong direction trying to find his daughter, he knew he could put the next phase of his plan into action. He turned to his wolf bodyguard, "Well Lieutenant, I think it's time to blow this popsicle stand. Don't you think?" Quil chuckled and saluted Charlie, "You got it Chief!"


	19. Chapter 19 - Piston ring that is

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Author's Note: Thank you, as always, for those that are still reading this.

* * *

Chapter 19 - Piston ring that is...

Bella couldn't contain her excitement as they drove along. She was not sure why they had needed to borrow Sam's truck, but it didn't matter to her as long as she was with Jake. They talked about everything, and yet nothing at all. She couldn't believe that she was in the car with Jake on this adventure. If you would have asked her several months ago, if she foresaw this as a possibility, she would have said sure why not. After all she was with her best friend, but that's not all he was anymore to her. She could admit it now, she loved Jake. Being here meant more to her than a day in the meadow with Edward. Edward had put her through so much, and at the time she foolishly excused all his actions as love, and him protecting her. After last night, she knew he was just controlling her, and molding her into his image of his perfect mate. Sure her blood called to him, and she'd be the first to admit that sense of danger attracted her to him. The nobility of him fighting against his nature for their love, would cause any girl to swoon. But now taking a step back from it all, she saw it for the recklessness that it was. It would be like watching a normal person try to drive a car with a blindfold. Exciting, yes. Stupid and careless, absolutely. She allowed her romance novels to paint some romantic fantasy of love. She had never experienced it first hand before. So, she was sucked into him, and the ideal love he had painted for her. He may not have been able to read her mind, but he stole every Victorian image of romance right from her novels, that she so treasured, and used it against her. Even when he admitted that everything about his Vampire nature was built to draw in their prey, she wouldn't believe that she had been trapped. Now, she realized what a fool she had been. She hadn't been drawn to the Cullens because of their wealth, but she could see how eventually it would have corrupted her. Not out of malice per se, but the endless repetition of their lives, would of eventually had lead her to become just as shallow as they were at times. Using money, the way some people use drugs or alcohol to dull the pain and boredom in their lives. No a trip down the coast to search for a Piston ring for the engine to her truck, would not be the type of shopping trip Alice Cullen would ever condone. She laughed to herself imagining any of the Cullens even pulling up to ask for directions from some of the places they had already stopped at today. She glanced over shyly under her long eyelashes and looked at Jake. He had her favorite smile plastered all over his face, and she smiled back at this. He had been constantly holding her hand throughout the trip. She loved the warmth of his touch as he held hands with hers. She couldn't help but come to the sad realization, that it was time to ends things with Edward, and perhaps all the Cullens. As much as she had loved the family, she knew if she planned to possibly pursue a relationship with Jake, then she could not allow them in her life any longer. If she ever thought that she could see the day that her vision on top of that mountaintop during the Newborn Battle came true, then her children could not be exposed to the Cullens. She would not see another generation go through the emotional challenges that this last Pack had endured. And as she sat here with Jake next to her, she began to see how much she yearned for that life. She wanted that vision to come true. She was in love with Jacob Black. That epiphany led to her gasping out loud. "Bells, honey? Are you alright?," she heard from next to her.

What a great day it had been so far. While they still had not found the part they were looking for, Jake had gotten a good lead of an old picker, who had been collecting things all of his life. They were on there way now to visit him. It was early afternoon now, and he was afraid if they didn't hit gold on this next stop, then they would have to turn around soon. They had gotten a call from Charlie letting them know he had checked himself out of the hospital. He claimed he had already had enough rest. And since all tests had come back positive so far, he could not see the sense of sticking around any longer. He had also mentioned that a new investigation involving his station was occurring and he needed to check on some stuff. Bella had called him bull headed, and warned him if he was not on the couch when we got back to their place, then she would personally load his ass back in the squad, and then hall him back to the hospital. They all laughed, and Charlie had promised to be good. Jacob loved the fact that he had spent the whole day with Bells. There was a weird vibe in the air as the day continued to move along. She had a smile on the whole day, and never once complained about what they were doing. She seemed to be as happy as he was just to be together. He loved her so much. Jake could see the girl he loved fighting to the surface of the void that was the Cullens, the more and more time that they spent together. Jake loved sitting there holding her hands. Their contrasting temperatures felt so right together. She wasn't freezing like a leech, but her cool hands added comfort to his heated skin. Charlie was right of course. Jake needed to stand down from trying to put the full press on to get Bella to love him. He had to let her lead with how fast or slow they went in this new relationship. If he thought hard about it, that was how it had been when he had first started to heal her, after Jerk-ward left. Before all the Wolfy hormones kicked in. Until that first phase had happened, Jake had always let her dictate her level of comfort in their relationship. However, when he first phased, a natural instinct to claim and protect her had overwhelmed his senses. The rest of the Pack had sworn Jake acted like an imprinted wolf with the way he carried on about pursuing her, and going on without her. Jake of course didn't care, there wasn't a thing he would not do to keep her heart beating. He heard a gasp come from Bella. Something had upset her during this perfect day. Jake quickly asked her, "Bells, honey? Are you alright?" She nervously chuckled and turned to him, but the look in her eyes was so full of something. Was it nerves? No that wasn't it. It almost looked like how he always saw Emily looked at Sam. Jacob felt the need to pull quickly to the side of the rode. He couldn't handle the look from her eyes any longer.

Bella felt panicked as Jake quickly pulled off to the side of the road. She could not phantom, what had caused this reaction in Jake. He acted like he had just seen a ghost, or something that wasn't possible. It scared her a little. It almost put a damper on her declaration to herself that she indeed was in love with Jake, and no longer wanted to be with Edward. Nervously she reached over for Jake. He had his head down, and his shoulders were shuddering. If she didn't know any better, she could of sworn he was crying. She finally got the nerve to touch him. "Jake, are you alright? Did I do something to upset you? Um...is there anything I can do to help?," Bella asked. Jake lifted his eyes, and she could see the tears. Oh no, her Jacob had indeed been crying. Her heart broke at the sight. Jake composed himself, and when he looked at her, she could feel something was different. That old feeling from childhood had returned. Her heart was overwhelmed with a sense of love and completeness, and was pounding like mad. Jake turned to her and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder, and took his other hand to wrap hers up in his. They felt so, so comforting to her, but wasn't she supposed to be helping him out? Finally, Jake cleared his throat and stared at her. He asked, "Bella, honey. I need to ask you a question, and I want...no I need to know the absolute truth. Please, can you do this for me honey?" She nodded yes, and replied, "Yes Jake. Whatever you need, I will be honest with you." He paused, and then asked, "Just now, when you gasped and then looked at me. What were you thinking?" She turned a bright red, and cleared her throat. She promised she would tell him the truth, and she planned on it. She was tired of playing games with his head. It was time to shut up and put her money with her mouth was. If she wanted this thing with Jake to be real, then she couldn't continue to play the role of the child trying to choose between flavors of lollipops she wanted. She smiled at him, and said, "I realized that I don't want to change anymore to be a Vampire. I don't want to be with Edward. I don't want the Cullens in my life, because if you are in it, then they can't be as well. I want the image I saw on a mountaintop of you coming home from work, and me and our children awaiting your return. I was thinking I needed to tell you, I'm in love with you Jacob Black. If you will have me, I wanted you to know that I love you more." She held her breath. It was all out there now, and the ball was in his court.

He had been looking down the whole time lost in his thoughts and emotions. Bella was getting nervous now. "God damn it, Charlie was right!," he shouted. Bella was not expecting that response of a declaration. She was hoping for an "I love you too sweetheart!" or something along those lines. How the hell had her father entered this conversation? "Jake, what do you mean? Charlie was right about what?" Jake was about to answer, when his mind went cloudy. He tried to remember his conversation with Charlie, but now couldn't recall the details. "Well after you got engaged to Cullen, Charlie came over to visit Billy. He wasn't thrilled about the wedding at that time either, but he saw how down I was acting, and he tried to cheer me up. He said, 'Son, there are things in life we can't control. Sometimes though things work out in the end. While he has a head start now, you never now about the long run. Just hang in there, but remember to give her her space.' I tried Bells, and then that invitation came, and I lost it. I had thought Charlie was so wrong, and I was a little upset he had given me any hope. But now hearing you say that just...just makes my heart explode in happiness. There is only one thing that could make this complete," Jake had said. Bella smiled and stated with confidence, "I don't care Jake. I don't care that you never imprinted on me. I'm willing to take that chance, and I am betting on you. I am betting on you, when you said you weren't going to imprint, and if you did, you would fight it for me." Jake returned her smile, and reached over and starting leaning in. He knew she said she loved him, but he did not want to overstep, and make a false move. Bella sensing his reluctance closed the gap by leaping into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck, and going in for the kill. She smashed her lips into his and she felt the sparks and fire that the kiss ignited inside her. She did not know if Jake felt the same, but this felt right, this felt like home. His lips moved with hers, they weren't stiff like when she kissed Edward. No this was pure passion. Jake returned her smoldering kiss, and his tongue begged for entrance into her mouth, which she quickly granted. He never knew a kiss could be like this, it was ten times better than that kiss on the mountaintop. Soon they both broke for air, both smiling like two love sick teenagers, which is what they were, despite all they had already endured in life. For once, Bella put aside the need to fight Mother Nature. She no longer felt the need to cheat death, with Jake by her side she would welcome all of life's challenges. Jake was smiling as they broke the kiss. He cleared his throat and stated, "Wow, that was something there Bells," and chuckled. "I am so happy you are willing to give us a chance and have finally abandoned your fears. You continue to amaze me more and more each day with your strength. It's what Cullen always failed to see about you. You didn't need rescuing all the time. However, the reason, I wanted to know about what you were thinking when you gasped, and we looked at each other...is...well..because something shifted between us." "What do you mean Jake?," Bella asked. "Well...after you gasped and we looked into each other's eyes...I imprinted on you. That's why I needed to pull over and collect myself. I couldn't understand what had happened." Bella was confused, what Jake just stated couldn't be happening. How was this possible? A wolf was supposed to know who their Imprint was the moment they first looked into each other's eye after the wolf first phases. "Jake, we've seen each other hundreds of times since you first phased. Why now? It doesn't make any sense." Jake was drawing a blank on how best to answer her, but then something kept scratching at the back of his mind like the lyrics to a song that keeps repeating itself. "Well, what if it wasn't possible, because of Cullen. Or more importantly because you were still hung up on him, and never completely let him go. Even when he was gone you still harbored the notion he might return to you. So perhaps, the imprint couldn't take because your heart wasn't ready to love again, and even when it was, he came back. So until you were willing to give us a chance, the Spirits would not allow my wolf to pull you out of your happy state. I mean all the other Imprints were all single or just out of relationships when they met their wolves. Emily has just broken up with a guy before her and Sam saw each other. Kim was always in love with Jared. Rachel was so focused on school, she didn't really get into a serious relationship before Paul. And I won't even get into Claire and Quil. So, I fit myself into your life the best way I could at the time, what you needed mostly a..." "Best friend," she completed his statement for him. "Oh Jake, I feel like a bigger ass now. It's been my fault all along. Once again, I screwed up both our happiness. If only I could have seen that we were meant to be. As easy as breathing right?," Bella started to cry now. "Hush. Now stop right there. I think that perhaps it was both us. Although I am still putting 96% of the blame on those bloodsuckers." They both chuckled. "What I mean was, I needed to better become the man you needed as well. I needed to man up, and give up some childish behavior. In order to become the better boyfriend, I needed to know how to treat you as the best 'Best Friend' I could be. And since that has happened, it allowed you to see how easy it will be to just with me. So no more self blame, okay?" She smiled back at him. He still always new exactly what to say to her, her wolf, her Jacob, her love. "Okay." They kissed some more for a while before Jake noticed the time. He told her to hold on, and proceeded to pull back onto the highway. While this day had certainly taken an unexpected turn of events, they still needed to find that ring. Piston ring that is.


	20. Chapter 20 - It's time to lay our cards

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long disconnect with the story. Work has been hectic, and after putting in 12 hour days, I was not able to concentrate on any writing. Hopefully, with the holidays, I can play catch up a little. Thank you, as always, for those that are still reading this.

* * *

Chapter 20 - It's time to lay our cards out...

Charlie sat at his kitchen table watching as Quill shoveled food into his mouth. As long as he lived, he would never get used to these young men's appetite. Charlie needed to get the next phase of his plan in motion. He knew that two Cullens were off the board now, Blondie and the Brute. He figured that the Mind Reader would be gone for a while as well. That left the remaining 4 coven members. From what intel was gathered, the Fortune Teller and Mood Changer were momentarily distracted. That left the Doctor and the Homemaker to deal with. He had received a call from the station, and the investigators had informed him that they would be calling the Doctor in for questioning today. He had pulled some strings and got them to conduct the investigation interview in Port Angles. Charlie smiled as he made another call.

Carlisle sat there looking helpless as he was watching his family fall apart. Two of his children had already left, and despite their proclamation to keep their phones open, he had not been able to reach them by phone. Now that Edward was not around to interrupt, he was hoping to talk them into returning. He knew that Edward had already picked his brain on the matter, but Carlisle felt so unsure of what was happening to them. He knew there was safety in numbers, and did not like anything that had been occurring in their world recently. The Volturi were gone. And while he did not like the threat that had lingered over their heads from Edward's foolishness from involving them, he could not help be concerned about what their lack of leadership would mean for the Vampire society. Then there were the events in Denali. He always knew that there was no love lost between the Denali's and the Volturi. However, he could not piece together how they could have orchestrated the destruction in Volturi, and then foolishly blown themselves up. Finally, here in his own home, the worst threads of the tapestry were being pulled apart. Rose and Emmett were gone. Alice was locked in her visions, and Jasper was caught up in his own grief of not being able to help his mate. His beloved Esme was beside herself with worry and grief about everything. Then there was Edward. Not since Edward went through his rebellious stage, had he been this frustrated with his son. He couldn't believe how continuously selfish Edward could be. Granted he had been alone for so long, but that was self banishment on Edward's own doing. He had to admit, his son always held a snobbish attitude towards other. Edward could never understand the difference between having a thought and acting on a thought. We all had moments were our thoughts did not represent the best of us. But it is on choosing to act on these thoughts that defined you as a person. However, Edward used his invasive power to quickly sort people into his various groups of who he deemed worthy of his attention. As much as Carlisle was fond of Bella, she was not the saint of a person that Edward had painted of her. However, since Edward could not read her mind, he diluted himself to believe that she could do no wrong. Besides the obvious blood-pull towards her, it was this primary reality, that attracted Bella towards his son. And now it appears as though Edward had lost her again, and Carlisle was fearful of the visions that Alice had already had on that matter. Now was not the time to bring more attention to themselves. He had just gotten off the phone with Chief Detective Gail Stewart, she wanted him to come into the station today for questioning around some accusations about misconduct and possible connections to events in Denali. She would be awaiting for his appearance later that afternoon. While he was lost in his thoughts his phone rang, he sighed and thought, "What now?" He was surprised to see the Swan phone number appear on his Caller ID. "Hello," he answered. He heard a throat clear, "Um, I'm sorry to bother you, but um...is Carlisle available?," he heard the voice asked. Carlisle chuckle to himself, he could always count on the simple mind of Charlie Swan to amuse them. Charlie was unlike other humans, he was a simple man at heart, who was uncomfortable with most human interactions. "Hello, Charlie. How are you doing today? I heard you checked yourself out of the hospital. I really wish you would of stayed a few more days to be safe," Carlisle stated. "Well I know Doctor Cullen, but I had some important stuff I needed to take care of," Charlie said. Carlisle was a little concerned that Charlie was being so formal in this conversation. He could not guess why. "Look, here's the thing. I just got a call from Detective Stewart. She explained how they were pulling you in for questioning today at "My" station. Well I told her like hell she was. I was not going to have your good name dragged through the mud of the gossip factory in this town. So, I pulled some strings, and while a little out of the way, I managed to have her move the interview to Port Angeles. That way, I am sure you can meet and clear up all this bull they think they have on you. I know you are a good man with a kind heart And you've raised a sound family there. Our kids might be having issues right now, but that doesn't mean I want any of you hurt by innuendos and lies. Sorry to jump into your business on this one Carlisle. If you prefer, I can call them and let them know you would rather go into Forks," Charlie explained. Carlisle was relieved by the Chief's action, he had not been looking forward to this situation. Perhaps now he could get a read on where the investigation stood, charm the female detective, and then decide on what action they would take next. He felt a little guilty that the next course of action might include taking the Chief's daughter from him, either willingly or by force, if his son had any say. But Carlisle wasn't going to look a "gift horse" in the mouth. "No Charlie, thank you for this. It is much appreciated. More than you could ever know. No need to cancel out of Port Angeles, I will be on my way shortly. Thank you again for your generosity," said Carlisle. "Nonsense, it's been my pleasure. Good luck to you over there!," Charlie stated, and then hung up.

"Like shooting fish in a barrel," thought Charlie as he got off the phone. He proceeded to jot down some notes, and waited for his next accomplice to arrive. He tried to remember what Jake had told him about a Vampires enhanced abilities including smell, hearing and their memories. To his knowledge they have never met, but he would solidify that with them once they got there.

Carlisle had been gone for a couple of hours, and Esme didn't know what to do with herself. Just as Carlisle had earlier internally voiced his concerns, she too was stressed by the events occurring to her family. Two of her children were gone. Two of here children were suffering in the next room. Her husband was off trying not to expose their family anymore to the human world, further increasing her anxiety. And Edward, her favorite was missing. He had received a mysterious call and then vanished. He still hadn't checked back in. All of her attempts to reach him, much like her calls to Rosalie, went unanswered. "Esme please...no more. I am already maxed out with the emotional state of Alice, and myself. I can't handle your sadness as well," she heard Jasper plead. Of course her heart bled for what all of this chaos was doing to her son. She sighed, and then decided to move to Carlisle's office to think or read. She had just closed the door to the room, when the phone rang. She hoped it was one of her wayward children, but knew better as the caller had chosen to call the landline, and not her cell. She picked up the receiver, and said, "Hello?" "Good afternoon, I'm trying to reach Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Can you advise if he is available?," the unidentifiable caller stated. Esme hoped it was not another investigator, and answered, "I'm sorry, but my husband is not home right now. Is there something I can assist you with?" The caller was silent a moment, and then cleared her throat, "I am calling you from the Olympia Police Station. You are one of the parents or guardians of an Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie Hale? Is that correct?" Esme didn't like the way this conversation was heading. She now was a little afraid of why her children had not been responding to their phones. Hesitantly she replied, "Yes, I am. Is there something wrong with my children? They left a couple of days ago, and we have been unable to reach them?" The caller gulped, and Esme could hear the stress in their voice when they spoke again, "My apologies Mrs. Cullen, this is not normally my role. Most of our secondary force had been pulled into some investigation up your way, and that has left us with a skeleton crew to handle the normal day to day activities. We would normally have a officer visit you in person to deliver the following information, as it is quite sensitive. Please forgive my rudeness and accept my sincere apologies, but I regret to inform you, that your children's car was discovered in flames just inside of our city limits. They were involved in an accident, that unfortunately has claimed their lives. By time help was able to reach the car, it was already consumed in flames. We recovered some of the chard remains of your children, but were unable to properly identify much else. We were only able to identify the remains using the Vin number from the Jeep, and some loose luggage found away from the accident site. I know this is not the most opportune time, but we were hoping you could come up, when convenient to arrange next steps, and to claim the remains. When would be a good time for you mam?" Esme mind flashed with many questions and concerns, but knew she wanted to get this over as soon as possible. She would let Carlisle know once she got back. She would not bother Jasper for the moment as she knew anymore grief would cause him to fall into deeper despair. All of these thoughts flew threw her mind in mere seconds. She found herself answering right away, "I'm on my way now." The caller, shocked replied, "Really Mrs. Cullen if you would rather wait a couple of days, I'm sure it can stand until you have had a chance to collect yourself...". "No, no, no, " Esme interrupted, "I need to handle this now. I can't just sit here and do nothing. I need this closure." "Of course, I completely understand. We will see you shortly then. Please feel free to ask for Ms. Terri Ruse, when you get here. I should be the one working the desk anyway. However, just in case, I have stepped away, I don't want you to be hassled any further today. And once again Mrs. Cullen, my sincere sympathy and best wishes to you and your family at this time." "Thank you Ms. Ruse. I will see you in a couple of hours. Goodbye," Esme said and then hung up. She quickly gathered her things, and raced down the back way to the parking garage. She avoided the front way, as she did not want Jasper picking up on her grief. Sadly, she chose the keys to Rosalie red BMW, and pulled away quickly. She was reaching the edge of Fork's border, when sirens flashed behind her. If she could still get headaches she would be rubbing her temples. "What now!" she screamed to herself. If she could, she would "drain the moron" that was adding more grief to her life right now. She shuddered as the dark thought crossed her mind. The deputy reached her window, and she rolled it down. He apologized for pulling her over, and he noted her frenzied look, but didn't mention it. He explained she had a broken tail light. She explained her situation and asked for his understanding. Knowing this was the Chief's future in-law, he let her off with a warning citation. He even pulled out temporary tape to cover the light, and wished her well. Esme, thank him for all his help, and couldn't help and smile at the one good thing that happened in this miserable day. She sighed, as she turned on her indicator light and pulled back into traffic towards Olympia.

"And once again Mrs. Cullen, my sincere sympathy and best wishes to you and your family at this time.," Charlie heard her say. Then he listened carefully as he heard the Homemaker reply, "Thank you Ms. Ruse. I will see you in a couple of hours. Goodbye," and then the hang up. The caller turned around, and smiled at Charlie. "Sue honey. When this is all good and done. I am taking you out to eat at the fanciest restaurant this side of Seattle...Hell, maybe even in Seattle," Charlie smiled and then leaned over and sealed his gratitude with a kiss. Sue blushed, and then shushed him, "Charlie, that is a wonderful notion. But I'd rather cook us a nice meal, and then snuggle on the couch all night. Women like me an Bella don't want all the fancy gifts and glamour. We just want our men to treat us right, and love us with all their hearts." Charlie stared at her very seriously, and Sue felt her pulse begin to race. She saw in his eyes such raw passion, it was almost to painful to look at. Charlie stated, "Sue. I will never loose another person I care for because I was afraid to express myself to them. I do love you, and when all this crap is finally over, and all of us are safe, I think it might be time to step down and consider other more important things to occupy my time with." He then leaned over and kissed her, which she happily returned the kiss back to him. After a few moments, he broke away. "Now as much as I want to stay here with you all day. I do need to get a move on. Too many moving pieces right now. And if anything goes off course, then I don't want to imagine the rampage that will result from it, Charlie explained. Sue sighed and let him get going. She noticed as he was followed to his car by Quil, Embry, and Colin. They quickly climbed in and drove away. Sue prayed to the spirits that everything went alright, and made her own departure to meet up with Billy and the rest of the Council. They would know soon enough if Charlie succeeded.

Edward was very upset. He had spent the entire day chasing Bella and the Mutt from Forks to Seattle, and then back again. His attempts to contact her by phone were unanswered. That brute must of have discouraged or prevented her from returning his calls. He just couldn't figure out how he had lost them. At first he was able to pick up the trail from the beast's awful smelling car, the combination of cheap fuel and ode de Fido, could not be missed. He had missed them at the ferry, but picked up the trail once he got to the other side. However, as they got closer to the big city, the smell began to become mixed with the other scents of these boorish humans. So he tried to focus on the sweet smell of his lovely fiancée. Even after all this time, her sweet blood and odor called to him. Yet, he noticed that the smell had not been as strong as normal. When he noticed that his tracking wasn't helping, cursing himself that it still hadn't improved since his attempt to find Victoria, he then began checking the minds of people in the Jewelry stores. He knew it had become futile after a while, and if he was thinking rationally, he should of had checked in with Charles for any updates. He had been avoiding his families calls all day. He supposed he should of contacted Carlisle. That thought had been interrupted, when he had once again crossed paths with the Mutt's vehicle, and the chase was on yet again. However, a few hours later and the trail once again led towards Forks. At least he could take solace in the fact that he could confront them once they returned home. He even considered crossing that damn border. How dare those animals keep him from what was his! He was on his way to La Push at that moment when the phone rang. He glared in anger at the number, but soon hoped bloomed, it was the Swan household. Quickly he answered, "Hello? Is that you my love?" "Sorry son, it's just me Charlie. Look I don't know how to say this, I'm deeply embarrassed here. I guess I misinterpreted Bell's message this morning. She and Jacob didn't go fancy ring shopping. They were looking for a "Piston" ring for her truck. I am sooo... embarrassed here. I can't believe I screwed that up for you. I hope you weren't pacing the floors all day with worry." Edward gripped the steering wheel tightly, and cursed the stupidity of this human. He couldn't wait to take Bella away from this foolish man and this despicable little town. While he welcomed the cover the weather afforded them, the small yokel mentality of these small towns grated on his nerves. Edward's thoughts were interrupted by the annoying human's prattle, "Anyway...as I was saying. They are still stuck out of town, but I think I may have an idea on how to help you two. Would you mind coming over right now? I was discharged from the hospital and I am sitting here at the house." Edward rolled his eyes, but then knew he should tolerate this man for his lovely Isabella. Perhaps he did have an idea to help him, it certainly couldn't hurt. "I should be there in a few moments Charlie," Edward stated. "Great, I am actually in the basement right now. Just come on down. You can help me get the thing that might help out here," Charlie chuckled and then hung up. Edward quickly arrived at the Swan house and walked in as if he owned the place. Perhaps some day he would buy this place and bulldoze it down and create a little hideaway for him and Bella, should they ever return to this place. As he descended the stairs, he could pick up on Charles' scent. He however was not prepared for the sight that awaited him. He heard the trigger click, he could smell the odor of the beasts, and then he turned his attention back to Charles Swan sitting at a table looking calm as could be. While confused about what was happening, he couldn't help but chuckle at the idea that this sickly little human was a threat. However, there was something in his eyes. Something that began to raise a flag in his mind. Just as he was about to speak, Charles beat him to it, "Take a seat Vampire. It's time to lay our cards out."

* * *

 ****Now, I normally do not do chapter end notes. However, this story has about two or three more chapters left. I can either end the story tying up a few loose ends. Or if you want the gaps filled in, it would extend the story a bit more. Let me hear from you.****


	21. Chapter 21 - We have a Bonfire to get to

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Author's Note: So, someone sent me a note today asking me to get off my butt and update this story. So here you go, as always I hope you enjoy it, and Happy Holidays!

* * *

Chapter 21 - We have a Bonfire to get to...

Unfortunately Jake and Bella were not able to reach the old picker before he closed for the day. They weren't upset about it as the delay was the result of both of their happiness being revealed. Jake had imprinted on Bella, and all the bad news in the world couldn't ruin their good moods right at this moment. Jake had just returned to the car with the bad news about the dealer. "Well, I'm a little lost on what to do here. We do have some options. So let me tell you what we could do, and then you tell me how you want to go about it. How's that sound honey?," Jake stated. Bella smiled and it lit up her face. "This is what I love about this man. This is what makes him such a better boyfriend than Edward," Bella thought. Then her faced went blank. "Is he my boyfriend now? We really hadn't discussed that, and I still need to talk to Edward. I know I'm Jake's imprint. I'm sure he would jump at the chance to call me his own, but perhaps we need to discuss some things." Jake knew he had lost her, and chuckled to himself. She hadn't heard a word he said. She was in one of her "Thoughtster Wheels". "Bells, sweetheart. Did you hear our options? Do you want me to repeat them to you? Do you plan to be in your "Thoughtster Wheel" all night?" At the hearing of Jake's cute nickname for her thought processes, she began embarrassingly smiling. He thought she was too cute and gorgeous when she smiled. "Um...maybeee," she said. "Would you mind repeating our options to me again?" Jake laughed, which in turn had her laughing. "Sure, sure. Well we can return to La Push, and then track out this way again tomorrow. If you aren't too busy. Or we can get a hotel room down the road and then stay the night. Then in the morning we can go to the dealer, pick up the part, and then head back to La Push and begin the repair work. I know it's late and regardless we can stop and eat somewhere before we decide what we want to do. It's your day, so I don't want to pressure you either way. I'd be happy with whatever you think is right. However, I do want to talk to you about us tonight as well. If we are going to move forward with us, or if you'd rather just remain friends, and we can discuss Edward and you're relationship there. It's your choices Bella, and I'm not gonna tell you what you should do. If you want we can go eat first, and that will give you time to think about not only today, but your tomorrow's as well." Bella's love for him grew exponentially the further he got into his speech. "Whatever you decide. Whatever you think." When were these statements ever presented to her by Edward, and if they were, she always had to worry about the angle or catch to her choice. Nothing was ever given freely to her, and every choice normally led to her giving up something equally or more important to the point in question. Jake truly valued her input, and it wasn't just the imprint talking, it had always been that way in their relationship. She always knew she'd get a fair discussion with Jake, he may challenge her on the choices, but he never disrespected them. She thought for a moment about what Jake had said, and then spoke. "First off, I may not be a shapeshifter, but diner sounds great. I'm starving as well. Secondly, I wouldn't mind spending the night somewhere, but I don't have a change of cloth...she laughed as Jake held up her overnight bag. Ok, well that settles that point. She smirked as him suspiciously as he put the bag back behind the seat. And finally, let's not discuss Edward or the future until we get to the hotel. Does that sound fair?" "Perfect as always Bells. Let's go get something to eat. What do you feel like eating?," Jake asked as he pulled back unto the highway.

Jasper sat there holding his wife's hand. He could sense her turmoil as she could not escape her visions. He cursed his brother for his selfishness that kept them stuck here. He had once felt guilty about his role in the events surrounding Bella, but to be honest she had been endangered ever since she was lured into Edward's trappings. They all knew that Edward had often used his compulsion abilities on Bella. She may have been a loving and accepting girl, but they all knew Edward had used his skills to keep her in line more than once. Especially if it was an argument around Jacob Black or Charlie. He didn't think any less of him, as he did love the girl. However, his constant pursuit had endangered them all. And now chaos was ruling their house. He finally noticed it was just Alice and him in the house. Esme had taken off somewhere. He had sense her distress before she fled the home, but was thankful to have that negative energy out of the house. He didn't know how much more unease he could handle. He weighed his options in front of him. Perhaps if he took Alice far enough away from here, then perhaps she would snap out of this. Based on Carlisle's discussion before he left, the investigation going on around him was serious, so they would need to leave soon anyway. Why not leave sooner? They could all hook up later and reunite down the road. He kissed his mate on the lips, and ascended to their rooms to pack up their belongings. He began to feel a sense of unease as he was packing. He tried to brush it off, but the feeling was growing more. He grabbed his and Alice's stuff and important ID's and papers, and threw them in their car. He then ran back in and wrote a note for Carlisle and Esme. He let them know he would be in touch once he had made it further South. He picked up Alice and loaded her in the car. Each step he took was getting harder and harder. He got in the car and then pulled out of the garage. He cursed as he saw Edward's car in the distance.

They laughed and joked, and stared lovingly at each other all throughout dinner. They were happy to have found this quaint restaurant off the beat and path. Bella laughed as Jake had stuck his head out the window like a bloodhound sniffing out the best smelling place in the area. She complemented his sniffer as they shared a desert. As promised they kept all heavy discussions off the table. This was just about Jake and Bells. The waitress had of course tried flirting with Jake, but while it irritated her, Bella knew it was all par for the course when she went somewhere with Jake. He ignored it as usual, and at least now Bella did not have to fear him imprinting on some random person anymore, and her enjoyment of the meal increased ten fold. After they were done, they walked hand and hand back to the truck and made their way to the hotel. Once they had checked in Jake noticed they had an indoor pool and hot tub. He asked Bella if she wanted to partake, but she said she didn't have a suit, in which of course he pulled out one from their bags. Bella laughed again and then asked him suspiciously, "Now, how did you know we might need all of this? I thought none of this was planned." Jake gave her his best smile and said, "Now what kind of protector would I be, if I didn't prepare for any possible scenario to protect your sense of enjoyment?" Bella tried to keep her mask of seriousness on, but couldn't help but laugh at his ingenious line. "Sure, sure. Let's go swim for a while." In truth she was a little nervous about their upcoming discussion, and wanted to delay it some more. As always they both took each other's breath away when they got to the pool. Bella's lost her thoughts as Jake took off his shirt. And despite seeing it a hundred times, she always got hot just watching the water roll down his perfect abs. Jake too had been lost in lust when Bella jumped in the hot tub. Her perfect body filled out the suit just right, and she was even more alluring as the heat from the hot tub made her skin glow and glisten. They continued to play in the pool area for awhile, before they made their way to their room. They were sharing a king sized bed as it was the last room available. Apparently their was a Comicon convention somewhere close, so they were lucky to get the room. They both decided to shower, and afterwards prepared for the conversation they were both excited and dreading. Jake began the conversation, "Well, as you know with imprinting, the wolf, will always be what the imprinted needs. I will, just as I have always been your friend. But if you decide you want more, well, I'll be honest with you, I really want that too. However, I definitely think if that is what you decide upon, then we should let Edward and the rest of the Cullens know as soon as possible. I would like to limit any future impact their presence may cause on any other members of my tribe by them remaining in the area. Now, I'm not giving you some kind of ultimatum here honey. If you still want them in your life, we can always go to them, but I just can't risk them continuing to live in this region. That's my two cents, what are your thoughts Bella?" She cleared her throat, "Well first of all I'm so happy to hear that regardless of what I choose, that you will remain in my life," she smiled at him, but noticed he was not as happy, so she continued. "That being said, I 'do' accept the imprint, and I 'do' want you to be my 'Mate'. I agree that we need to tell Edward as soon as possible. I'm not sure how he will take it though. He's become a little bit unstable recently as you can tell, but I hope his family can reel him in. I don't want to imagine the alternative. I also agree that they should leave the area for the sake our tribe, but I don't think I will continue the relationship with them after they leave this time. I fear to discuss with them if they knew Edward had manipulated me in the past. I think I would rather live with the delusion that they loved me, versus knowing the truth that they allowed this deception just to appease Edward." Jake raced over and caught her before she erupted in tears. He was happy that she chose him, but couldn't hate those blood suckers worse for the continuous hurt they put her through. He wrapped her in his arms, and turned off the lights. He continued to comfort her until he could her her contented breathing signifying she was a sleep. "Sleep well my angel," Jake stated as he kissed her lips and then snuggled close to her. He soon fell asleep listening to the rhythm of her breathing and heartbeats, his two favorite sounds in the world.

Edward laughed as Charlie pointed the gun at him. "If you know what I am Charles, then you know that can't hurt me," Edward mocked him. He had had it with this human, and his stupidity. "Now tell me where your daughter is, and I might let you live," he snarled. He was tired of the chase he had been led on and Edward couldn't help but lash out as his world continued to crumble around him. Vampires are not used to change, nor not getting what they want, and lately he had had his fill of both. He was further agitated when he could smell those beasts floating around upstairs. He black eyes focused on Charlie, but he could not detect any fear in his the man in front of him. Instead, Charlie continued to sit there silently, his pulse rate never missed a beat. "Hmmm...that's an interesting offer there son, but my daughter is nice and safe for the moment. She had no clue that this conversation between us is occurring right now. I might tell her someday, not quite sure yet," Charlie pondered. Edward stood there shaking with anger, this human was wearing down his last good nerve. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will not be kept from my love any longer. Now the fact that you know what I am means one of two things. The first is Bella told you, which I don't believe for a moment. Or two, those animals from that reservation told you in which case, they broke the treaty. Now I will ask one more time, tell me where my mate is," Edward demanded loudly again. Once again Charlie never panicked at his threat. "I see you feel strongly about this. And believe me I do take your threat very seriously. It's why I had to take certain measures before I began this conversation. Could you be a pal, and grab that chest over there?," Charlie smiled. Edward glared as he grabbed the item in question and slammed it on the table. It popped open immediately at the impact on the table. Edward was assaulted by familiar smells as he stared at the items in the trunk. "Now, I hear that Vampire venom is dangerous to the Pack, but did you know that it has a similar affect on your race as well. That's why their blood is so unappealing to your kind. If ingested it acts like an acid in your systems. I admit our first couple of trial runs were interesting testing this fact out, but eventually we figured the perfect ratio to damage, but not kill right away." Edward was not paying to Charlie, he was too horrified by what he saw in the chest. But he could not help but pay attention when he heard a gun shot, and felt a burning sensation in his leg. He saw venom pumping out of his leg, right before he collapsed to the ground. He looked shocked at Charlie, as he cocked his gun yet again, and fired into his other leg. Edward screamed as the second bullet hit it's mark. He couldn't move, his second greatest asset, his speed meant nothing right now. Charlie shifted his chair and clicked the gun yet again, "Now you speak about broken treaty's, but I believe you and your coven were intending to break the treaty with my daughter were you not? The treaty clearly states you are not allowed to bite a human. There is no language in there that allows loop holes for love or self sacrifice. Nope, if the intention is there, the treaty is void. Well I'm here to tell you, 'Not in this Lifetime,' will I allow my daughter to become one of you. You will not manipulate my daughter any further for your own selfish needs. Now before I remove your miserable existence from this Earth, do you have any last requests?" "How did you do this,?" Edward screamed out in pain.

Quil and Jared were getting nervous, Charlie had been down there a while. They had already heard two shots about twenty minutes ago, but now hadn't heard anything since. They were about to go in when they heard another shot, followed a few moments later by another two. None of the shots seemed rushed or panicked, but they knew that Jake would kill them if anything happened to Charlie. They looked at each other then rushed in. They saw Charlie ascending the staircase, he washed his hands and then turned to them, "Get the stuff down there and then let's go. We have a Bonfire to get to."


	22. Chapter 22 - Oh my god they're alive

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has ever provided feedback or comments on this story. All are much appreciated. I hope that those that have been here from the beginning are still enjoying the story, and I haven't lost too many people cause they thought it stunk. On with the story...

* * *

Chapter 22 - Oh my god they're alive...

Chief Detective Gail Stewart stood dumbstruck as she looked at the sight before her. She was alerted early this morning by the Fork's police station of the incident, but was not expecting the blaze in front of her to be so alarming. She could not help but confirm her suspicions of the Cullen's involvement in the events in Denali and possibly the attacks that had rocked Volterra, Italy. The fire department was still battling the blaze, with the tell tale signs of purple smoke billowing out of the four alarm fire. A clear indication of the same toxin that was found in the previous terrorist locations. She watched as the local yokel police chief had roped off a good section of the crime scene. She still recalled her muddled conversation with him this morning. She apparently had woken him up, he had no clue what his force was doing this morning. She tried to ignore the fact he was recently out of the hospital, it still did not curve her hatred of working with these small towns forces. She hoped that the government tasks force would arrive soon to take over the crime scene from the local Fork's team.

Bella and Jake were on their way to talk to Edward and his family when they were caught up in the confusion of the morning's events at the Cullen homestead. Jake and her had gotten an early start and were able to find the parts of her truck. They were looking forward to getting this unpleasant confrontation with her former family completed, so that they could spend the rest of the day together. And begin the rest of their lives as well, without the interference from Edward and the other Cullens. Bella was caught off guard as they heard the sirens, and saw the Cullen's driveway roped off. Sensing Bella's anxiety, Jake reached over and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Bella was horrified by what all this commotion could mean. Her eyes shifted back and forth between the taped off drive and all the action around it. She felt bad for the Cullens that their lives were being disrupted like this. While she no longer considered herself part of the family for what she had planned to reveal and discuss with them, she couldn't help but feel sad that something bad might have occurred. It was then that she noticed the purple smoke. She frantically looked to Jake, "Jake do you see that? Do you smell anything?" Bella hoped she was wrong, but as she observed her wolf, she noticed the tell tale sign of a foul odor had reached his nose. "Honestly Bells, I smell burning lee...um...Vampire, but I don't know where it's coming from. Stay here a moment while I asked some questions." Bella could only nod her head. She had loved this family as her own once. And although her feelings and alliances had shifted to her own father, Jake and the Pack, she still held a special place in her heart for the Cullens. She watched as Jake parked the truck, and then jogged to the police tape. He caught the attention of one of Charlie's deputies, who quickly made a call on his walkie talkie. After a few moments discussion, Jake jogged back to the truck. Bella held her breath until Jake spoke, "I talked to the deputy. He wouldn't say much to me. When I explained who I was, and more importantly who was in the car, he phoned Charlie. Charlie is at the house and said he would explain everything once we are up there." "Is anyone hurt Jake? Are any of the Cullen's hurt?," Bella began to sob. His heart ached for his imprint. While no love was loss on his part, he hated to see her suffer. "Honestly, I don't know Bells." He held her hand and drove up the lane. For some reason, he was not filled with the anxiety he expected to be having. It was like he knew there was nothing to harm them here. Nothing that could take his love from him. But he was not sure what gave him this feeling.

Charlie and Det. Stewart were in a heated discussion as the truck pulled in. "What do you mean they don't know who was in the house. I thought your force were keeping these people under surveillance Chief!," yelled Det. Stewart. "Listen, you may get away with talking to people like that from were you come from, but you are in my jurisdiction right now. Cut the crap. Last I recalled the good doctor was under your care. Mind telling me where he's currently at?" Charlie shouted back. "Now keeping people under surveillance only works while they are in my jurisdiction. I don't have the man power or resources to tail all seven of this family around the great state of Washington. Your teams were given hourly updates and informed when a person of interest left my jurisdiction for you to pick up the lead. So don't be dropping this all on the local Sheriff bullshit escape goat plan I see cooking behind your eyes. Charlie Swan's name holds a lot more prestige around these areas then looking to bolt for Washington D.C. Gail Stewart's," Charlie huffed. Det. Stewart was caught off guard, and had no quick come back until she saw Bella pull up. She grinned, "And I suppose it was too much to alert us on the whereabouts of one of the suspects fiancée, who happens to be your daughter? How come we had no knowledge that she had left town?" Charlie calmly replied, "Well if you would check your log. You will find that I did file a report with a Lt. Canfield of your unit yesterday. I told the Lieutenant, that her and her friend were going out of town to search for an automobile part for her vehicle. I also informed the good Lieutenant that upon hearing about the trip, that Edward Cullen, left in pursuit of her. Um..you do have a Lt. Canfield on your unit do you not? And if I may ask, does he know where young Edward isn't?," Charlie smiled at her. She glared at him, then turned around and screamed, "Canfield, get your ass here now!" The smirk on Charlie's face left as soon as he took in Bella's demeanor. He sighed. He was still unsure how to play this all. So far everything that was planned had luckily played out the way they wanted it too. But in all honesty, he was not prepared for what the fallout may be once Bella knew what he had done. What they all had done to save her from herself. He didn't regret what needed to be done, for it saved his daughter from a life he would not wish on anyone. Gathering his resolve, he walked over to Jake and Bella.

Bella stood there shocked. She didn't know how to process what she was seeing. She wanted to scream and cry, but didn't think she could. She didn't even notice that she was no longer standing, but was in fact on the ground crunched up in Jake's lap crying. She didn't even realize that she had been screaming and crying since she had first seen the sight in front of her. The immaculate Cullen homestead was a charred skeletal structure. She couldn't even imagine what had happened to catch seven vampires off guard. And then it hit her, Volturi, Denali and now Olympia. Three of the largest Vampire covens destroyed. Who was doing all of this? While the first strike, had wiped out the creatures who had threatened her life, she could not understand the attacks on two vegetarian covens. Was this the Vampire wars down South making there way up North? Would she soon see mass murders on the rise, as opposing covens, began fighting for territories of new food sources? Would the Pack be overwhelmed with a new influx of attacks on the Reservation and Forks? Bella was pulled from her thoughts when she saw Charlie approach and clear his throat. Charlie began, "Bells I am so sorry to tell you this, but it appears as though a tragic accident had laid claim to at least half, if not the entire Cullen household. It may come as a surprise to you, but the family was being investigated for their possible involvement with the attacks in Volterra, Italy and the events in Denali, Alaska. The exact involvement is yet undetermined. Carlisle had been brought into the Port Angeles station yesterday, but hasn't been seen since then. Furthermore, Esme was seen departing Forks the opposite direction about the same time. Now, I highly doubt they would desert their family like that. But regardless if they are on the run, or were here, some lives were lost in there. Charlie gave his daughter a hug, and patted Jake on the back. There's nothing more you can do here right now Bella, why don't you and Jake head back home. If I get anymore news, I will call you as soon as possible with an update. Ok?," Charlie asked and then returned to the crime scene. Bella still was shocked by what had transpired since they arrived on scene. How did this go from a simple great morning to a disastrous evening? "Come on Bells," Jake stated, before he began carrying her back to the truck. Bella looked back at the destroyed home where some if not all of her former family to be, now resided in the ashes. Tears yet again began to flow, and when she looked back towards Charlie, she saw a look in his eyes. "Why does he look both satisfied, and then guilty when he noticed her staring at him? What does it all mean?," Bella wondered to herself.

Bella could not get out of her head how wrong this all seemed to her. It amazed her now, that she had been out of the Cullen's influence for sometime, how sharply her mind was working again. It was like the drug high and all it's effects were gone. And she momentarily grew angry when she remembered how Edward had dazzled her to keep her compliant at times of disagreement. She tried to tie the Cullens to the other events, and even if she believed the Denali's attacked the Volturi, she couldn't figure out the Cullen connection. Nothing they had ever done was on the offensive. In fact, thanks to Carlisle's influence and Alice's visions, they always took a defensive position. So to attack Volterra was not a Cullen course of action, hide from the Volturi for 100 years, yep, that would be classic Cullen Offence 101, but to bomb the hell out of them... The Pack maybe, if they didn't think they could tear them apart, but seriously where would they even get the money for something like that. However, how did someone get into the Quileute's backyard to pull this off? Well it was on Cullen land, so why would they care. Arghh, this was driving her crazy. She couldn't find the glue that tied these puzzle pieces together. Sensing his imprint's frustration, Jake pulled her into his chest and hugged her. "What's wrong honey?" Bella had no idea how to phrase her questions, "Um..Jake, were there any unusual smells in the area?" Jake thought for a moment, and then answered, "Not that I could tell Bella. The smell was really overpowering. I wish I had better news for you, I can tell you that the smoke here was different then the smell of burning Blood drinking Vampires. So, I'm sorry to say, but I do think some of the Cullens or "Vegetarian" Vampires were in that fire. I just don't think the Cullen's would kill a friend to escape scrutiny like that. At least from what you claim about them," Jake shrugged. Bella agreed. She couldn't see them murdering someone of like dietary minds to escape a little heat, not when they could just disappear to South America for a century. "Jake, you didn't kill the Cullen's did you?" She bit her lower lip, she was afraid to offend him, yet couldn't let the notion rest. "Honey, when would I have found time in the last couple of days to kill them? I've been with you one way or another for the last several days." She looked into his eyes and could see he was being truthful. "So you had no idea, or any of the Pack, who is responsible for the death of the Cullen's?" Jake paused before he answered, "To my knowledge we weren't involved. But if it makes you feel better I will ask," he had stated sincerely. Bella could feel through the imprint that he was being truthful, and yet, there was a slight tingle in the threads between them as he made his statements. Almost like a pulse on a lie detector, not strong enough to be a flat out lie, yet something was off. And then there was the look from Charlie she noticed as they were leaving. What did that look of satisfaction mean? How was all of it tied together? Well Bella loved a good mystery. It's what led her to track down Edward's and the Cullen's secrets. Was there enough to go looking for the answers now? Just as she was about to answer her own question, her phone rang. She was caught up in her thoughts, and missed the call. When the voicemail sound pinged, Bella stared at the number and her eyes bulged out. She hesitantly pressed play of the call, "Oh Bella my love, where are you? I long to hear your voice. Something happened, but I can't talk too much right now, but we are on the run now. We will come back for you when we can. Stay safe my darling. Remember forever." And then the call ended. Bella could not believe what she just heard. "Oh my god they're alive!," she shouted, and then passed out.


	23. Chapter 23 - Time to face the music

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Author's Note: Sorry for delays in chapters lately. Life has been busy. Continued thanks to everyone who has provided feedback or comments on this story. All are much appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 23 - Time to face the music...

Well as expected, Bells did not take the phone message from Edward well, according to Jake. He had called me up as I was on my way back from the events at the Cullens. She had fainted he had said, and it took a while to bring her around. He assured me she was alright now. He told me she had questioned him about the Pack's possible involvement with the Cullen crime scene. I laughed to myself, Bells was always one of the most brilliant minds I knew, when she wasn't being influenced by the brain diminishing allure of a certain Vampire coven. When around them, she became like the rest of us drooling mortals, and became a compliant idiot blood bag. We were easily dazzled by them, and all our normal sense of reason went out the door. The Quileutes had it easier, they had such an estuary aversion to Vampires due to their heritage, traditions and story telling. To the rest of us mortals, Vampires smelled like some lovely flowery aroma or perfume, but to the wolves, they could smell something deeper. To them, there was a rotting flesh stench below the popular flower smell, thus an alert to the wolves of the coming of danger of death that approached them. I'm just so thankful things seemed to be coming to a close.

After I talked to Jake, I turned the car around. Of course I had to report this latest event to Det. Stewart. I knew she would begin hounding Bella now to gather more information about what happened to the Cullens. They were after all suspects in open ongoing investigations in both Forks and Denali. They could not just go missing, and there not be some kind of fallout from those events. Stewart took the news just as suspected. It was a weak lead, but even a weak lead was welcomed at this stage. I knew it would not get Bella off the hook immediately, but after sometime, the investigation would eventually shift to other prospects. I suspect that under this new microscope, every false trail the Cullens had ever left would soon unravel, and come into the light. They may not trace the true origins of each coven member, but they would uncover some of the last few identities used. We dropped off the recording that I had...I mean Edward had left. They asked Bella some questions about the phone call, as well as Bella's general knowledge about the Cullens. Bella explained all that she knew about their past, well their official public past. She explained how her and Edward were supposed to be going to Alaska or Dartmouth for college. She told them about past events with her fiancée's family, including their last public break-up, and those events around them. Det. Stewart asked if she was aware that the family never were in California as they claimed, and Bella acted shocked. She pretended that it didn't surprise her though. Bella explained that her and Edward had been experiencing some issues lately. In fact, she told the Investigators, that things had been rough between them for the last few months. She explained that his controlling behavior and secrecy were some of the issues that had led to them arguing more and more, and her reconsidering their future together. She confessed to Det. Stewart and her Investigative team, that the morning of the fire, that she was actually on her way to call off the wedding and break off the relationship. Bella started to cry after she admitted this. She explained how she was worried about the hidden message of Edward's statements that they would be back for her. Det. Stewart try to reassure Bella, and told her now that they were on the run, they would be fools to attempt to come back just for her. Of course Bella knew that with them being Vampires, that they would just need the correct opening to swoop in and grab her in the middle of the night. While Bella continued her interview, I noticed Jake sitting off to the side. He was sitting there looking like he was trying to solve a puzzle. As I was happy with the tone and flow of the interviews in Bella's room, I carefully approached Jake.

"Hey Jake! You think any harder there, and you're gonna fall off that chair. What's on your mind son?" Jake just turned around, and smiled slightly. Something was on his mind, and he looked reluctant to bring it up. "Charlie, " Jake carefully replied. "Truthfully I'm not sure. I couldn't be more ecstatic that the Cullens are gone. However, there is something at the back of my mind, that bothers me about the whole thing. It's like an itch or scab that keeps irritating you. You can try to scratch at it, and you will either soothe the itch, or else irritate it, and cause it to start bleeding again. I have all these thoughts and emotions going on in my mind. Some seem very real, and other seem like blurs. They don't become clear to me unless they are in my dreams. But when I awake, what once was clear, become blurred again. I try to write down what I dreamed about, but the second I attempt to write it down, I can't focus clear enough on the subject. The weird thing is, the rest of the guys feel the same way. I do admit though now that the Cullens are gone, we are all less agitated." He sighed, " I just don't get what's happened with us. And it bothers me more than the others for some reason." Well know I know the results of our conversations from months ago up at the Clearwater cabin. This was the side effect of the plan working on these young people. I felt guilty that I had used them to protect Bells this way. They all deserved better than being pawns in a game. And while they had agreed to help, it still felt wrong to me. We hadn't figured out the side effects of our planning sessions. I decided right then, to help each person in the Pack to reach whatever goals they had moving forward in their lives, no matter what it was. No matter how little or how big their dream was, if I could help, then I would. After having their lives ripped apart these last few years, they deserved the help to return to normalcy as much as possible. For right now though, I had a decision to make. I could clear up all confusion for Jake, but the fallout right this moment could put his relationship in jeopardy with Bella. I knew based on the way they have been acting around each other lately, that they were together now. I wasn't sure if it was because of an imprint or just Bella came to truly know how much Jake meant to her. Frankly, I didn't care. I would be happy either way. All the imprint did was point you to your soulmate, without all the years of looking and wasting time on all the wrong relationships. I resolved from this day forward to be truthful with all involved. I had the missing pieces, if they wanted to know how the whole puzzle fit together, I'd give it to them. I cleared my throat and spoke to Jake, "Son, I know things are a little rough right now and confusing for you. What if I told you that I could give you the answers you need. I could help clear up all those fuzzy pictures in your head. However, you already stated that Bella suspects your involvement in the events at the Cullen's. What if I told you she was right? Now before you answer, I want you to have the complete picture here. While it may answer some of those annoying questions you have, it also means you would have complete knowledge of all the events, and is now the time to know that? How will Bella react when she learns what we've done? She may forgive us, or she may flee from the truth. Now I am not trying to threaten you here Jake. I do plan telling Bells the truth about what we did, when I think everything is safe. But for myself, that time is not now. However, I made a promise to myself, that I would not play god for others. I would not make decisions for them anymore. So what do you think son? Do you want the complete picture now? Or at a later date? Just know, once I get up, you will forget this conversation happened. It was one of the safe guards we put in place to protect each other. Now I won't move until you let me know, but we can't sit here forever," Charlie explained. Charlie watched Jake, as he weighed Charlie's truthful statements and advice. Charlie could see the battle of pro's and con's going on in Jake's mind. "If I don't find out today, you will tell us someday? You promise?," Jake asked. "I do son, I promise you will not have to suffer too long on this. She does have a right to know as well. I just want time so that we all can put some perspective on all the events that have occurred since knowing the Cullens. I don't want anyone getting caught up in only the emotional events of the last few days or months, while they try to process the truth. I want them to have truly evaluate things with a fresh eye on all of this. We should all have some normalcy for a while. Don't you agree?" Jake weighed the latest turn of the conversation in his mind, and a thought hit him, that he had to know the truth about, before he agreed to walk away for now. "Ok Charlie, I think what you have said today is very reasonable. I think I can agree to it, as long as you answer me on one more topic. Are the Cullens gone for good?," Jake asked. "You will never have to worry about them again Jake. I can't speak for their kind, but this particular coven won't cause any further issue for any of us," Charlie stated. Jake looked shocked for a moment, he was unsure on how Charlie knew about what the Cullens were, but he then nodded his head, "Ok, I believe you. For today, I won't ask anymore. I can only hope that someday, all will be revealed." Charlie spoke, "Jake I can do you one better. Unfortunately I can't reveal all to you now of course. It was a safety part of the plan we made to protect the Pack from the abilities of the Vampires you were going against. But we did include loop holes to get permanent facts and plans to stick. So listen carefully. ALPHA BLACK, your tribe and Bella are safe. The Cullens won't bother you ever again. The next time you phase, you will relay these feelings and emotions back to the Pack, to help put their minds at ease. All will be revealed soon. Patrol, protect and stay diligent." Jake was in a trance, but Charlie quickly awoke him from it as he heard Bella approach them. She walked up and hugged her dad, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which he returned. She glanced at both of them, and noticed the seriousness of their positions. "Hey guys. Dad they want to talk to you for a bit if you are available. Is he ok?," Bella gave Charlie a questionable look. Jake snapped out it, "Hey, I'm as healthy as a horse. You'd be lost in thought too, if you were sitting around for hours doing nothing but scratching your butt as well." They all laughed, and Charlie escorted them out of the station, and told them he would meet up with them later at the Black's for dinner. Bella was going to cook dinner for them and the Clearwater's, while Jake and Seth finished the final repair touches on Bella's truck.

Charlie waved goodbye and then returned to the station to debrief with Det. Stewart. She informed him that they would keep an eye on all channels around his daughter for a while, but as she was no longer a person on interest for them, Det. Stewart hoped Bella's security was safe in Charlie's hands. If Charlie's force did receive any new leads or new attempts at contact from any of the Cullens, then she expected to be notified as soon as possible, and of course she would return the same favor. He suspected in reality her Investigation team would be tailing Bella for at least another couple of months before they determined that she was a dead end. He gave the good Detective his assurances, and promised to be of any help if needed in the future of not only this case, but of anything new in the future. Stewart prayed she would never need to come to this neck of the woods again, but did give Charlie credit. The man was good, damn good. Better than she suspected. Why he chose to stay in this one horse town eluded her. It had taken a couple of weeks, but Charlie saw the final Investigative team member pull out of his station. Now he just had to deal with the secret teams they were left to monitor his daughter for any contact with the Cullens. But in a town this small, they stuck out like a sore thumb, and were easy to evade. Charlie just chuckled at their attempts at trying to blend in. They might as well sat in a truck that said "Sid's, home of the Original New York Pizza." "Not fooling anyone guys," Charlie would often think to himself.

Charlie knew that the start of college was put off for a while with the surrounding events, but Bella promised she would take courses in the Springtime at the college in Port Angeles. Jake was working on getting his G.E.D., so he could take some courses with her. In fact, many of the Pack were following similar opportunity lines as Jake. They had come into some money from a mysterious donor specifically targeting members of the Pack for an education, and oddly enough their Imprints as well. Emily and Kim were excited for the chance to go to school. They had always resolved themselves to being just housewives. In fact, there was even money specifically set aside for plastic surgery for Emily. Her and Sam debated greatly about using the money for the surgery or not. However the donation was very specific to use for this purpose only or it could not be used at all, so where was the harm. Charlie knew that what happened to Emily wore heavily on the hearts of everyone in their lives, but mostly on Sam. What Sam had done for him and his daughter over the years, was all the motivation Charlie needed to help them get peace of mind, and fit the return to normalcy he felt they all deserved, especially Emily and Sam. The holidays came and went. They had done Emily's surgery as soon as possible, so her recovery would not interfere with her track to return to school for the Spring semester. It had gone off very well. She recovered the nerve endings in her face that had been severed, and when she smiled the beauty she once had, had returned. She would always have some scarring, but at least she could hold her head up high while out with others. By now Bella and Jake had been going strong for several months, well seven to be exact. They both were very happy with the pace of the relationship, and their continued education. Bella was looking into journalism, and Jake engineering. The rest of the Pack we're taking various other courses. Leah was working on the funniest degree, a Veterinarian degree. She figured what could it hurt, and they needed someone in case they ever got hurt as wolves while fighting with Vampires (Of course that was the unofficial version, for the rest of us, it was because she liked animals). Some Pack members, like Sam and Paul decided to continue to grow their construction company, and wouldn't you know it, the same source of the education money, also set up small business funds. Continuing their protection of the tribe took on a new meaning, as they looked for ways to support themselves and the rest of the tribe. This led to Jake, Quil and Embry using some of that money too to start a small auto repair business. Bella, Emily, Rachel and Kim where thinking of starting a small catering or bakery as well. Charlie's relationships with Billy and Sue were back on track. For Billy and Charlie their relationship was stronger then before the events of the previous Summer. They both knew it was only a matter of time before they were in-laws, and at the end of the day, they still thought of each other as brothers. Sue and him were also going hot and heavy, being caught by both sets of their kids at various times, and in various compromising situations. Charlie welcomed the cat calls, and embarrassed moments as him and Sue continued to grow in their love with each other.

Bella and him, had the most change and growth in their relationship. Gone were the times of awkward conversations or physical expressions of emotions and contact. They continued to make "one on one" time with each other to just talk, about any and everything. Charlie knew that soon it would be time to keep up his end of the agreement with Jake. He didn't want to derail all of her and Jake's happiness, but a relationship build on lies would not last. It was during one of these Dad-Daughter conversations that Charlie let slip a piece of the missing puzzle. "Dad, you here?, Bella yelled. She was supposed to meeting with Charlie for lunch. She just got back from morning classes. "Hey Bella, down here in the basement," Charlie replied. She sighed, she hated the basement. She reached the staircase entrance and hesitated, then descended the stairs. "What are you doing down here dad?," Bella asked. "Oh nothing much. Just straightening things up down here. I'm going to have Sam put that addition on the house starting next week, and I wanted to shift some things around so they aren't in the way. You know the last time I was down here was when you and Jake were car part shopping, and I had to settle down that fiancée of your. Not a pleasant evening for me. Ready to get going?," Charlie stated. "Yep lets go," Bella said. However, Bella thought about what Charlie had said throughout lunch, and the rest of the week. Why had Charlie never mentioned seeing Edward before he disappeared? She tried to put it out of her mind. Was she really prepared for a conversation about him or the other Cullens? She was very happy in her life with Jake. She hadn't thought of them in a while. They had not completely left her mind. She was still worried about Edward's last phone call to her and the message he had left. But as it had been almost seven months since that call, she felt that she was relatively safe. An old thought resurfaced about that call. Something about the call had always seemed staged to her. However, she was caught up in the investigation at the time, and didn't have a chance to truly analyze it. Now, thanks to Charlie's comments, it raised her flags of interest again. She decided to track Charlie down for some answers. She knew he was fishing today at their spot. Truth be told, if someone had told her she would come to enjoy fishing with her Dad, she would of laughed in their faces. In fact Renee still kidded her about it every time they talked. Yep, Jake, Billy and her Dad had finally gotten her to come around on the topic. She found the whole experience of fishing to be relaxing. She could get lost in just the acts of her casting her pole, and then waiting for the fish to bite. Sometimes she would engage in the conversation occurring around her, and sometimes she would just get lost in her own thoughts. What was really nice though, was the fact that those she was with at the time, always respected the mood she was in. So if she was feeling outgoing that day, then they all kidded around. And if she seemed reflective that day, they would only talk to her if the conversation needed it. She pulled up at their spot, and went in search of Charlie. Charlie smiled when he heard Bella approaching, "Smart Girl. Knew she'd figure out something was off," he thought to himself. "Dad I think we need to talk," called Bella. Charlie thought, "Time to face the music."


	24. Chapter 24 - Shooting fish in a barrel

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Author's Note: Sorry for delays in chapters lately. Life has been busy. Continued thanks to everyone who has provided feedback or comments on this story. All are much appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 24 - Shooting fish in a barrel...

"Hey, Kiddo,". Charlie greeted his daughter as she walked up to him. "What's got you out here this time of day? Did we have a date to get together that I'm not remembering here?" Bella hesitated before she spoke. Was she blowing things out of proportion here? Was she looking for trouble where none existed? "Um, no Dad. We had no plans for today," Bella replied. "It's just that there has been something on my mind since we had lunch together last week." "Oh yeah?," Charlie smirked, but never turned towards his daughter. "Should I be worried here? I mean now that you've had a week to drum up an offensive attack for information? What's got your mind bustling that you had to track me down?" Bella sighed, "Well it's just last week at the house you said something that struck me as kind of funny. In that, you never had mentioned it beforehand." "Really? Can't recall anything too interesting, other than mentioning Sam would be starting work on the house next week. Just think, with the new addition you will have your own master bedroom with en-suite on the main floor. It will make Jake's sneaking in the house that much easier. Oh, and there will be less of a chance of you hurting yourself falling down the stairs," Charlie chuckled. Bella blushed not only at him calling out her clumsiness, but also the fact he knew Jake snuck in at nights to sleep in her bed with her. "Yeah, the addition will be nice, that's for sure. However, maybe it'd be better served for you and Sue to use. I mean you both are getting older, and climbing those stairs can't be good for your knees. Besides I'm sure you two could think of better ways to get exercise. If you know what I mean?," Bella smiled happy with her comeback. Now it was Charlie's turn to blush. "Think you've been hanging around Jake and his friends a bit too much," Charlie muttered. Bella broke up laughing at his embarrassment, and soon Charlie joined her. "Ok, so if that wasn't what brought you out here. What did honey? I'm afraid you are going to have to spell it out for me," he stated. "Well, it's just you mentioned Edward. And that's the first time you had ever mentioned seeing him that night before the fire. What was he doing there? And what did you guys talk about?" "Oh, right, that. Well not sure why I never mentioned it before. I mean there was a lot going on for a while...," Charlie breathed in contemplating his thoughts. Now that the moment was here, was he ready to risk the great relationship he had built with her? Could he take it if she left his life after this admission of truth, or the invasion of her life choices, and the lies that accompanied those actions?..."Look Bells I'm not going to lie to you anymore here," Charlie turned and looked at her. Bella felt a sense of uncertainty and tension as Charlie spoke. When she looked in his eyes, she saw fear and a pleading look. Almost as if before he even spoke, he was begging for her forgiveness. "Dad. What is it? What's got you so nervous?"

Charlie had made it back to shore. All pretense of fishing gone. He walked over to the chairs he had set up, and motioned for her to join him. She carefully made her way over and took a seat next to him. He smiled, and grabbed her hand comforting her. He reached into the cooler and grabbed a couple of beers out. He popped one open, and then handed it to Bella. Then he opened one for himself, and slammed back that little bit of liquid courage he needed. Bella meanwhile sat there with her mouth gawping. Did her Dad just hand his underage daughter a beer? She was about to joke and ask, before he spoke up and cut her off. Charlie took a deep breath and spoke, "Now Bells, you may want something to help take the edge off. This conversation may get a little heavy, but I ask you to bear with me. Oh, and please no interruptions." Bella realized he would not be starting again, so she shrugged her shoulders and took a sip, and smiled a little. A thought and revelation had hit her. She didn't possibly know what this conversation entitled, but realized that this was one of those bonding moments that a parent and their child sometimes shared. A right of passage moment, a father sharing their child's first alcoholic beverage. Technically Renee had that privilege, but this was a first with her dad. While she had had a disastrous first attempt with Renee, who had tried to introduce her to the ways of the European customs, where adult easily shared drinks with their young teens. She had to give those kids credit, they must have a better tolerance than her. For when Renee gave her a glass of wine at a fancy restaurant, let's just say neither got the expected reaction. Bella ended up throwing up all over the place, much to both Renee's and her own embarrassment. However, she was happy to be having this better result with her father. Once he was satisfied, Charlie began to speak again. "Honey, first of all, I want to tell you how much I love you. I know it hasn't always been easy for me to say, or show. I was pretty much an emotionally handicapped void, when it came to not only telling you, but everyone else in my life. And before you object, we both know it's true." He interjected as he noticed she was about to object, and she shyly took another sip of her beer instead. "Now as I was saying. It was this void, or inability to be comfortable enough to articulate my emotions that led to a lot of problems for not only myself, but the ones I truly loved as well. Now while people who knew me best, knew I was better at showing my feelings through my actions, others, who had not known me as well, have a harder time figuring this out. It was what drove your mom away, and it was what was driving you away. And I'm sure there were others as well in my life, but for this discussion, I just want to focus on us. Now, by time I figured all this out, I had lost you. It was already a done deal, you were on your way out the door, because the Cullens gave you something, you never had before, open expressions of affection. I realized then, I had failed you. I had failed to provide you the emotional safety you needed to survive. I had given you what I thought was important, physical safety, but it wasn't what you needed. I always thought when your mom left with you all those years ago that I was the only one who was harmed and felt left out of your life. I had assumed, you were getting everything from her, as I sent money to provide you with whatever you needed. And when you came to visit, it never occurred to me that maybe a father-daughter picnic in the Park talking about what you were feeling about, not only about the divorce and your life, would of meant more to you than being entertained and playing with kids. For that I am sorry sweetheart. I'm glad we were able to salvage some of our relationship. But the cost for doing so, might be more than you are willing to pay. I don't regret what I did, cause it fixed me, fixed us, and gave us a relationship that should of always have been."

Charlie had stopped talking, and Bella who had been crying during this confession, noticed that Charlie was crying too with his head down in his hands. She quickly scrambled to her feet and went to hug her father. What he had said was true. 100% accurate and true. His emotional ignorance was the catalyst for driving right into the arms of the Cullens, however, he did not shoulder the entire blame. If she was more comfortable in her own skin, and had more confidence in herself, then perhaps she could of broached any of these topics with him over the years. But neither of them were ever comfortable with that parts of themselves until they repaired it themselves after Jake left. Now as she held her father in her arms, she could not think of anything that he could say, that would drive a wedge between them again, and this scared her even more. "It's ok dad. It's going to be ok. We both had a hand in damaging this relationship, but were better now. So much better, the way a father and daughter should be. Please don't cry anymore," Bella pleaded. Charlie eventually composed himself and spoke again, "Thanks sweetheart. I had to get that off my chest. But I wanted you to know what was the driving force of a plan I felt I had to put into motion months ago to save you from the life you were walking into." Bella felt like a ton of bricks had hit her in the chest. What did he mean plan? What had her father done? She thought for a moment about all that transpired over the last summer, how could he have had a hand in all that chaos? How could a simple man upend the Supernatural World to get them where they were today? But most importantly, how did she feel about what he was implying, that he had meddled and manipulated her life? That's what they, the Cullens, would've done. Charlie attempted to grab her hand to comfort her, but she pulled back, and stared at him with confusion, disbelief, and hurt. He knew what she was probably thinking about, "How could he betray me this way?" "Look Bella, I can see you are getting upset already. So I have to ask right now, are you prepared for the whole truth? And before you interrupt, let me explain. What you are asking for here, right now, doesn't need to be told today. I do promise, that when you want to know the whole truth, I am more than willing to give it to you, no holds barred. I promised people that I would not withhold the truth forever from you, because it is your life. Regardless of it being good or bad, you have a right to know, when decisions were decided for you, and what they were. Just know, it was not with cruelty or maliciousness that anyone acted on in protecting you. Those involved, love you so very much, and it was with that motivation in place, that we acted the way we did. Now, that being said, I can't change the past. All I have ever been able to realize to do, is given the knowledge I now have, is work on ways to rectify my past. You were headed down a dangerous path, and I took action the only way I could. I reminded you of what you were giving up. Did I play hard and dirty sometimes? You're damn right I did. Do I regret any decision or action I took? For the end result, no I don't. For what it took to get there, yes, I do, and will until the day I leave this plane of existence. Would I do it again? IN. ! However, while I may have controlled the game board if you will, I always left you with the final decisions. I was fortunate that things worked out in the end, but I was prepared for the consequences if you continued on the path you had chosen at the time. All I did was open your mind to possible alternatives, that you had stubbornly shut down in your desire to join the Cullens at the time, through guilt, blind love, and fear of your own actions consequences. Once I was able to open your eyes to other paths, by removing some of those obstacles, well, what can I say, other than, we're where we are now. So before you decide on the whole truth, I need you to remember, that once the cork is out of the bottle, you can't plug it back in and not pretend that it didn't happen. Once oxygen, or the truth in this matter, enters the bottle, it will eventually corrupt the quality of the beverage. So you better be prepared for a whole lot of truth. As I said you are owed this, it's your to have, and it's why I felt you were ready and dropped the hint to you about Edward. But if you find you aren't prepared, then I can wait for another day. Don't be afraid of waiting too long either, I plan on being available anytime you are ready to discuss. And if for some unknown reason I pass too soon, or lose my memories, I've written everything down for you. So once again Bella the choices are yours."

Bella thought about what her dad had just said. She agreed with him. That while he may of spoken his mind about issues in her life, either good or bad, he never gave an opinion to how she should act on that advice or live her life. She looked back on those past discussions about Edward and the Cullens, and realized he never once advised her about one thing about them. He would talk in great lengths about the other side of a choice or decision she was pondering, but couldn't recall an argument or discussion where he told her directly what to do. So he may have played on her heartstrings and emotions, but never did he forcibly conduct her life. So, what did she want to do now? Could she live her life moving forward knowing that this huge weight was hanging forever over her head waiting for some inopportune time to finally drop? Or should she risk disrupting her life with some news that had the potential to cripple her current relationships? Was what was being held enough to drive her dad, Jake, and the rest the people she currently cared about out of her life? Charlie did mention there were others involved. She could only assume that if it had to do with the Cullens, then La Push had to be involved. But now that she thought about it, why did her dad keep talking about removing dangers, and terribly wrong choices? He spoke as if he knew he was interfering in the lives of Vampires and Wolves. But that was impossible, wasn't it? She weighed her options, and decided she couldn't live in the dark any longer. She couldn't let it sit. She turned back to her father, who had been waiting patiently, "I think I need to know. I think I need to know now. I can't build my future on a bed of lies. Please tell me now Dad." Charlie gave her a comforting smile, "Ok, so in order to tell you about how we ended up here today, I need to start from the beginning. Now, there are many pieces to this puzzle, so we will need to move throughout this process a little unorthodoxly. Meaning, while I am able to give you the highlights of it all, we will need to loop others in as well. I know you thought this was going to be a one on one conversation, but there are other involved, and it would probably be better to just have everyone there, to jump into the story as needed. So are you really ready for this? If so, we need to get to La Push."

Charlie went to stand up, and Bella grabbed his hand quickly. Now that she knew for sure La Push was involved, it could only mean one thing, that Jake was involved, and he had promised her he wasn't. It broke her heart that he flat out lied to her. He knew she was suffering with the events that played out with the disappearance of the Cullens. How could he lie to her like that? She went to ask Charlie those questions, but Charlie beat her to the punch. "He didn't know. Or more accurately he couldn't remember his involvement. Has Jake ever mentioned the feeling of unease he felt when you asked these questions? That he could feel something at the back of his head, but he couldn't quite articulate it." Bella nodded quietly, she had started crying at the thought of Jake's betrayal. "Bella as I stated when we began this conversation, actions were taken to get the results we needed, including making Jake and his friends forget their involvement in them. When he told you he didn't take part in anything, he honestly believed it. Cause he couldn't be allowed to. None of them could. It wasn't safe for anyone involved. No one except for me, had any full knowledge of what was going on, and even certain parts I still don't know exactly what occurred. Just that they needed to get done, and they were. That is why we are going to La Push, to not only give you piece of mind, but the "Pack" as well," he said. Bella's head whipped around at the mentioning of the Pack. Charlie stood, and held out his hand for Bell to grab to stand up. "Now I ask again are you ready?" "Yes, Dad I am." Good can you throw this stuff in my car, and I will get everyone where we need them. Bella just shook her head yes. She listened as she heard her dad dial the phone, and she heard Jake's voice answer. Charlie answered Jake's greeting and replied, "Jake, Son. I needed you to gather everyone together, the entire "Pack." Bella barely could register Jake's disbelief about her dad knowing about the Pack. It humored her a little that her Mate was as dumbfounded as she was with her father's knowledge. She zoned back in on the conversation, "Yes, Jake. I know about you and your friends running around as puppy dog sized horses. (Wolves Charlie, Jake replied with humor in his voice.) Yes, Yes Wolves it is. Anyway, that being said, I need you to round everyone up and meet for a Pack meeting at Billy's and yours house. (I guess I could if it's that important. Mind to give me the headlines on what this is about, or do I need to read the whole article and wait like everyone else?, Jake asked). Well son, it's about those weird sensations you all get on your heads. The feelings like there are gaps in your lives and memories around last summer. Tell everyone that we will be a while, so be prepared to light the bonfires tonight. Now Jake, I'm about to say something. It's going to be like someone knocking you in the head with a baseball bat. And it will have a trickledown effect with the others. (Okay, um, making me a little nervous here Charlie. Not sure I like the sound of this conversation. Should we have the girls bring food then?, Jake questioned). Well you could, but one of our top cooks is with me right now. Now Jake, I need you to listen carefully to what I am about to say, ok? (Yeah. Ok). Good. 'Alpha, there is hole in your mind. It is time to repair the void, and reveal all. The reservation is safe, and you have done your job.'" Charlie remained quiet for a moment letting Jake's mind awaken. He finally continued the conversation, "Jake..., you still there son. (Oh my god Charlie. Oh my god. It's all just came rushing back to me including our last conversation on this topic at the station that day, Jake cried). Jake are you ok? I promised you that day, that when she was ready, we would tell her the truth, it's that day. (I hope so Charlie. I only hope she will forgive us all. I don't know if I could survive if she left me. It's been rough living with this as it was. I'm scared Charlie, but I will get everyone here. See you when you get here. Oh, and Charlie...). Yeah Jake? (Just tell her...just tell her, I love her. And what we did, no, what I did, was because I have always loved her). I will Son, I will. See you in a bit. Bye now." Charlie turned to Bella, "I know it all sounded cryptic, not sure how much you heard on his side, but he wants you to remember he loves you, and his involvement with this was based out of the fear of losing you." Bella expelled a breath, "I love you both, so very much. I can only hope that it is strong to uphold against what will be revealed tonight. Let's get going dad. I'll meet you at the store first, cause if we are cooking for the Pack, we are going to need a lot of food." Both of them laughed at her joke. Charlie promised Bella he would meet her at the store in Forks. As he loaded up the last of his early fishing endeavors, he thought to himself, "Well telling her the truth should be as easy as shooting fish in a barrel, right?" He dumped his catch back in the lake, he wasn't sure how hungry he'd feel after she knew the whole truth. Well as I once said to the kid, "Time to man up." He got in the car and went to meet Bella at the store, and then unto Billy's, where she will either forgive and accept their revelations, or else curse their names and run off, never to be seen again. Yep, as easy as shooting fish in a barrel. Yeah right.

* * *

So this story will be wrapping up in 3-5 more chapters. I have an option on what to do with the Cullens. I can either let them live, or knock them off. So, I opened a poll. You get to decide the fate of the Cullens except for Edward. I will leave the poll open for a week.


	25. Chapter 25 - How the hell am I going to

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Author's Note: Hope you are still hanging with me on this story. Continued thanks to everyone who has provided feedback or comments on this story. All are much appreciated. If you are still reading this let me know.

* * *

Chapter 25 - How the hell am I going to feed all of them...

As soon as he got off the phone with Charlie, Jake placed a call to Sam's. His mind was going a hundred miles an hour with worry. Finally, he heard the Uley phone pick up, and was happy Sam was on the other line. "Hello," Sam asked. "Hey, Sam. Jake here, I need a favor. I need you to call the Pack right now, and get them to my house as soon as possible." "Um...hey Jake. Can I ask why you feel the need to order me to call a Pack meeting? There is nothing urgent that I know of that needs to be discussed. If there is, why don't you tell me, and I will then decide if it's worth calling the whole Pack together," Sam responded gruffly. "Oh boy," Jake thought to himself, "This is getting awkward fast. I really don't want him leaking thoughts to the rest of the Pack before we all meet together. Hopefully he doesn't make this too difficult, as I don't know how much time we have before Charlie and Bella get here." "Look Sam, this is very important. I wouldn't ask otherwise, we need an emergency Pack meeting with the Imprints, well maybe not Claire, but the adult Imprints. Bella and Charlie are bringing food to cook, and we need to discuss some things. Things that we all have been bothered by this last year. Charlie knows about us, and he also knows about that fogginess we all have been experiencing. So if we want answers, then this is our shot." Jake waited silently for Sam to respond. Finally he heard Sam expel his breath, "Christ Jake, what did he discover about us? And how? Plus, you say that he knows about our memory gaps? This can't be good. Shit. Ok, ok. I'll get everyone together. We'll see you in a few...Emily!" Jake was thankful, that was done. He proceeded to track down Billy and Sue to come over and be there as well. Charlie had indicated that they knew some of the details of this puzzle, and were part of this as well. Jake sighed, and thought about all that had been covered up in his mind by the memory veil. He did not know how Bella was going to react, and god was he nervous. He never heard of anyone losing their imprint before, but there had never been a girl like Bella Swan before. Figuring there was not much else to do, he began setting up the yard for the gathering that was to come.

Bella had tunnel vision as she moved through the store. She was set in the task at hand gathering ingredients and supplies for a simple cook out. She knew she wouldn't be preparing her normal fare of food, so she kept things simple. Charlie always marveled at her when she was in her zone. Girl couldn't cross a flat floor without tripping, but in here, she was a focused forced of nature. He was so proud of her sense of self she had reclaimed. He couldn't praise her enough, and had really made an effort to express that more to her over this last year. She walked with a new found confidence ever since the Cullens disappeared. She wasn't Edward's Bella, or Charlie's Bella, or even Jake's Bella. No, she was her own self. Charlie helped provide the emotional support she was always missing in her life. He helped repair the emotional void of being an absentee parent. Jake provided her the directional support she was missing. He helped challenge her. He never forced her to do anything. He challenged her to stand up for herself, and to help bolster her self confidence. He didn't do everything for her the way Edward did. Jake didn't know if she would fail or succeed at a lot of the things they attempted together, but he pushed her to try anyway. Edward always kept her caged. He gave everything to her without building her up in the process. He controlled all her actions, interactions, and activities. How was she ever supposed to grow and learn, when she was treated as a child in an adult relationship? Nope, Charlie even now could not regret his actions in helping to set her free. This was what living was about, growing and loving. He chuckled as Bella was pulling around two carts at the same time, while he already was pulling two himself that she had already filled up. How the hell did they afford this daily down there on the Reservation? He'd have to make another donation soon. Maybe he should create a new charity, "The Quileute's feed the Wolf support fund." He chuckled to himself. He noticed that as they rounded the same aisle for the third time since they got here, that Bella seemed to be finally satisfied with their haul. He was startled from his musings when he heard, "Ok, Dad. Looks like we have everything. You ready to go?" What a loaded question Charlie thought to himself. He guessed either way he was finally paying the bill for his actions of the previous summer. "Yep, if your sure we shouldn't get Marshmallows for after dinner," Charlie laughed. However, a look crossed Bella's face, and then she turned around and ran back to the bakery section grabbing several types of deserts. "She's like a freaking graceful Gazelle in here," Charlie thought. "I have got to get Sam to install some of this store's flooring all over my house. The savings from my hospital ER visits alone in the first year would more that recoup the cost."

As everyone finally gathered in his yard, Jake took a deep breath. He had asked that the Imprintees and his father, and Sue separate themselves. Billy and Sue already knew about the secret, but the Imprintees had no knowledge of what was going on, as their Wolves didn't know the full details at times to clue them in properly. Jake did not want anyone hurt if there was a bad reaction to his lifting the veil from the Wolves' memories. Everyone was a little on edge already, as Sam had to Alpha order some of them to get over as soon as possible. Once Jake was satisfied he spoke, "Alright, thank you all for coming. I know this was last minute, and many of you were otherwise engaged. However, I did not want to have to repeat this process several different times. Now I need all of you to pay close attention to what I am about to say." Jake paused a moment and surveilled his audience. He noticed he had all their attentions, and in a way, it was like they could already sense some of what would be discovered shortly. He cleared his throat and spoke, "My Pack. Your Alpha and tribe are proud of you. You have protected honorably. I release you to your own minds again. Awaken my Pack." Jake waited patiently for the same sense of release to occur that he felt when his memories returned. It was odd, but he could tell once each Pack member fully regained their memories. At first there was silence amongst the Pack, as everything began to kick back into their minds. Then there was exhilaration as they remembered some of the things they did while they were under, and then confusion, as to why everything was being revealed now. Jake listened to the conversations, and soon brought order back to the group. Jake spoke, "If everyone can come back to the circle. Dad, Sue and the girls you are welcomed to come in as well. So, now that we are back to normal it's time to reveal the whole truth to everyone. Very shortly, Charlie and Bella will be showing up here, and we will be telling her the facts about what happened last Summer, and our roles in it. I want to just say before they show up, I know we are all concerned about what Bella's reaction might be. I honestly don't know myself. She will be hurt at first, and will feel like we all played her like a fool. I am quite sure that at the very least that Charlie and I may not be her most favorite people for a while. Truthfully, I am scared. However at the same time, I couldn't be prouder of what we accomplished last year. We fulfilled our purpose, and brought more safety to our tribe. Thank you all for that. Thank you all for your sacrifices. Honestly, there isn't enough gratitude in my heart to pay you all back in this lifetime. Now to the Imprintees, I ask for more from you then we have before. One of your sisters will be deeply hurt by what will be revealed today. Please provide the comfort she may not want from me for tonight, and possibly for the rest of my life, if she so chooses. I could never deny Bella what she wanted, and I won't stand in her way now, if she wants to leave. With that said, let's finish setting everything up." Everyone looked around nervously, and did as Jake requested. The girls tried to get their mates to clue them in to more about the mysteries that were to come, but nobody felt much like talking. All knew that tonight was a turning point for the Pack and their tribe. The Wolves knew that no one had ever broke an imprint before, but again they also knew Bella Swan was no ordinary imprint. She had experienced much more of the Supernatural world than any mere human should ever be exposed to or forced to endure and survive. They all prayed to the Spirits to guide her during these moments of truth, and revelation, and to not react too harshly towards them or the others involved in her protection.

Of course the Pack heard Charlie and Bella approach, before they ever saw them, one of the perks of being a wolf, great hearing. Jake heard Bella call for him and he gave the Pack a nervous sigh before he ran out front. As always he snuck up on her, as she was busy unloading the truck. "Damn it Jake," Bella chuckled nervously, "Will you ever stop sneaking up on me like that?" "Sorry, honey. I'm just graced with natural smoothness," Jake stated, as he sidled up to her and gave her a quick kiss hello. "Well call the rest of the guys out here so they can help unload," Bella stated as she tried to stop the smile from breaking past her unsuccessful glare. "Will do," Jake supplied before he shouted at everyone to come and help. Bella couldn't help but notice the looks of uneasiness and guilt that she received as the members of the Pack brought the supplies from her to be placed inside to be prepared. "Oh my god, how bad is the news they have?," Bella thought to herself. She had noticed Charlie too slink into the house to escape the stifling atmosphere. She walked into the house and it felt as if they were all at some funeral. Perhaps it was in a way. She was already apprehensive about the news when Charlie explained he needed the Pack's input, but now seeing everyone so tensed, she couldn't get her mind to stop wondering if this would break her. "Jake? Do you think we should cook everything first or get the discussion over with first?," Bella asked. "I don't know Bella. I'm not sure about anyone else right now, but for once in my life, I'm not really that hungry," Jake stated as he gave her a sympathetic smile. Everyone seemed to be of the same frame of mind. Normally Emily, Bella and the other Imprints would begin cooking, however, they were as interested in tonight's discussion to begin as well. It was generally agreed upon by all, they would delay cooking until after all was revealed. With that being decided, everyone began to get themselves settled around the fire.

Once all were seated, Charlie spoke up, "Well, thank you for coming tonight, and for your help over the last year. Even though you are now just beginning to remember some of the things you did. I want to apologize to some of you who were kept in the dark, not because you couldn't be trusted, it was for the safety of all involved. We had planned the events that occurred with certain levels of protection just in case anything fell through and all hell broke out. We tried to limit those in the know to a select group of people. With that being said," Charlie turned and began talking to Bella, "It all started the day that the Cullen's mailed out the invitations to the wedding. I know myself I was still not too happy with the way everything felt rushed, and the fact I was going to lose the daughter, I just got back into my life. I was angry and frustrated, but didn't want to rain on your happiness. So, I stopped at the store, grabbed a case of beer, and drove over to Billy's to get smashed with my best friend. Well as I was pulling up, I noticed Jake running out of the house, and saw that he had an invitation in his hand as well. However, what happened next would be a game changer. Suddenly, Jake was gone and there in his place was a giant horse sized Wolf. Then my world just exploded, I climbed out of my squad car, pointed my gun at Jake and was getting ready to fire." Bella gasped as she nervously looked between her father and Jake, who was chuckling with everyone else. "Next thing I know Billy is yelling at me to put my gun down, and telling Jake to shift back. Well needless to say, after Jake phased back...and son, let me just say this one last time, I never need to see that sight again...(Everyone laughed including Bella)...So, after Jake was dressed, he and Billy began to explain all about Jake and his friends. They then began to explain about the Cullens, and your role in all of this. Well to be honest, I was upset and angry. I was angry that people that I thought of as friends, would hide this knowledge from me. People I had thought of as family were sacrificing my daughter for the fear I would spill the beans about them. And truthfully I was hurt by your actions Bell's." Charlie was looking around the circle, and still the pain and disappointment of what could of been, was clearly present in his eyes. When Charlie looked at Bella and said those words, she started to cry as well about her own selfishness in the plot of things. Charlie continued, "I was so angry, I couldn't sit there and listen to anymore excuses, I had to leave. I didn't know if I should just drive home and shake you to wake up and come to your senses, or just grab a bottle and go sit on the beach to drink myself into a stupor. But as I was walking back to my car, Jake came running out of the house. He begged me to talk to him about some more details about the Cullens he felt I should know before I took any further actions. I wanted to shout at him to get the hell away from me, but I could tell, he was in as much pain as me, and whatever he needed to tell me, might be the difference in how I was going to get my little girl back."

Bella sat there in tears, and shock. Her dad had known about everything, and still as she looked at Jake, she knew that once again he had put his neck on the line for her. She felt him squeeze her tight, and she let his warm embrace soothe her. He always knew exactly what she needed. She was able to calm down again, and refocus back on her father. "Well Jake stated that in order to discuss what needed to be explained, that we would need to be far away from the rest of his "Pack", as he called them,and the entry to La Push, to avoid the Cullens. At first I had no clue on what he was talking about, but I played along. At this stage I wanted as much intel as I could gather, before I formed an opinion on what needed to be done. I stopped at the Attera General Store, to get some supplies for a couple of days. Then I drove over to the Clearwater's. I spoke to Sue for a bit about what I now knew, and explained that I needed some space from everyone for a bit. She was shocked at first, then a little afraid, but understood and hoped I would talk to her after I wrapped my head around things. She gave me the key to her and Harry's cabin retreat, and off we went. Once we got there, we set up the place for the amount of time we would need it. And then I waited for Jake to be prepared to tell me all he knew about all this Supernatural crap. It took him a while to open up, I knew he was struggling with his breaking of the Treaty, his undermining of the Pack structure, and even whether or not this was really for your benefit or for his own selfish reasons." Bella turned and looked lovingly at Jake and knew it was done for her benefit. That Jacob Black would give the shirt off his back to a stranger if they needed it. That's the man she knew and loved. She didn't know what else would be revealed tonight, but she never doubted that. "Well Jake began to break it all down for me at this point. He explained all about the inner workings of the Pack. He explained how his own viewpoints on what the Pack was capable of differed from how Sam thought the Pack should be run." Charlie turned and looked Sam in the eye, "Now Sam. I want you to know. That at no time during our conversations, did Jake ever speak poorly of you or your leadership. He had nothing but high praise of how you had led the Pack. However, it was clear to me, that his Alpha side, was seeing new avenues of the potential of your Pack. And his love for my daughter most certainly amped up his need to stake his claim at the position, and it increased as his desperation to save her began to surface more profoundly." Everyone watched as Jake stood up, and embraced Sam in a hug, and whispered, "You are and always will be my brother. None of us would be here without you, and the sacrifices you, and Emily have given up for us." Sam sniffed and returned the embrace, "I wouldn't change anything for the world my brother." Jake then went over to Emily and hugged and kissed her cheek as well, "Thank you Em, thank you." Emily crying embraced Jacob back, and returned the kiss to his cheek." Jake returned to his seat, "Thanks Charlie." Charlie nodded in response. Bella still felt like something was missing, how was Jake being disrespectful towards his Alpha? What else happened? Charlie continued, "Once Jake explained how he would improve things with the Pack, it became evident to me that in order for things to move forward, Jacob would need to step up to the plate soon, and assume his rightful position. We tabled that for for awhile, and then Jake dropped the bombshells about the Cullen's and their abilities. Well needless to say, I was pissed off when he explained what they had been up to. How they misused their abilities to not only play me, but also manipulate my daughter. I learned about their ability to sway people to do what they wanted, and also about their extra abilities. As if being fast, strong and indestructible wasn't enough, at least three of the Cullen's had super powers. But that wasn't the end of my shock, then he dropped the bomb about the Volturi, and their army of extra ability soldiers. So if I wasn't concerned about just shutting down a family of Vampires, I had to worry about an army, but that's not all. Apparently the Cullens had an extended family close by that could also be an issue. Needless to say, this led to quite a conundrum. We called it a night, as I knew I couldn't absorb anymore information that night. I crawled into bed and tried to breakdown everything I had heard that evening. I broke down the chain of command in the Pack, and how we could use the clear strengths of the Pack to assist us with defeating the Vampires. I analyzed the facts Jake had given me about the Cullens themselves and the weaknesses he observed. I determined before we even confronted the Cullens, we needed to have a game plan in place for how to separate them from their extended family, and the overall threat of the Volturi. When I was up in the morning, I spoke to Jake and we began to game plan. We determined that in order for us to even take on the Cullen's we had to remove the other factors out of the equation. Once they were gone or disabled, then we could begin the process of getting you out of the clutches of the Cullen's. It was agreed upon that we needed to have Jake assume control of the Pack as the new Alpha. Once that was done we could begin to enact some plans to help circumvent the Cullen's abilities." "Wait, wait wait," Bella shouted how was this all happening when Jake was supposed to be missing? And how did you stop the Cullen's from just reading this all from your thoughts?" Bella looked at Jake and then her father. Charlie chuckled, "Damn Bells, you never were a patient child, I was just getting there. (Everyone joined in on the laughter, and Bella turned beat red.) As I was saying, it was decided Jake needed to challenge Sam for being the Alpha. (Bella's gasped looking both Jake and Sam over for any scars that might have been caused by the challenge, and of course she found none. 'Stupid testosterone fueled werewolves and their damn healing abilities,' Bella mumbled to herself.) So, Jake called Sam to come over to the Cabin, but asked that he drive instead of running, and to not let anyone know where he was going, or to whom he was meeting. Sam reluctantly agreed. Once he arrived we laid out the first part of our plan. We explained how the Pack would need to brush up on their Quileute language skills, and they would be Alpha ordered to only communicate in Quileute when they were running as Wolves. They would also be Alpha ordered to not think about any command or action given to them about this plan. In fact they would forget all about the intricate details of the plan unless they were actually participating in some form of action of the plan. They would not remember any form of the plan in their day to day activities, it would be as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. They would then be ordered to check in with me for changes or new instructions. I would send them a signal from our home if an action needed to be taken. They would then proceed to a Dropbox where they would then get the new details for the plan. Once they performed the new action, they would once again, return to their standby stasis. It was determined that since Edward could not read my mind completely, well we hoped based on a comment you once made to Jake about it. (Bella seemed to recognize a conversation that she and Jake had on that subject. At the time she thought it was a harmless observation, but now felt a little guilty that it had been used against the Cullens. Realizing nothing could be changed at this point, she returned her attention back to her dad.) So we would test it out against Edward, and if I passed, then I would be the only safe haven for the complete plan, and would act as the Game-master of the game board for this rescue. If it was agreed upon, we would then go with the story that Jake disappeared, and then launch our assault to save you. Sam appeared to think about all that was discussed for a moment, and then stood up abruptly. He turned on me and Jake and exclaimed, "You want us to risk our lives, the lives of our family and our people for one person. I'm sorry Charlie, I really am. But I will not sit here and listen to anymore of this outrageous plan." Sam then began to storm out of the cabin. Jake and I just stared at each other, without Sam being on board this would get ugly quick. Jake desperately raced after Sam, and grabbed him by the arm turning him around in the process. Jacob pleaded, "Sam please don't you understand if we can eliminate these Volturi leeches, and get rid of the Cullens, then future members of the tribe won't have to suffer the way we did." "No Jacob," Sam stated. "I could feel the timber in his voice. I just knew it was this "Alpha" voice, Jake spoke to me about." Bella was on the edge of her seat. She couldn't begin to understand all that went down behind the scenes of this plan. Charlie continued, "Then Sam stated, 'As your Alpha I command you to submit to every part of Charlie's plan. You will not deviate from the plan regardless of what your Wolf wants. You will protect your tribe by obeying every part of the plan as it is laid out. Do you understand?' Jake and me we're both shocked by Sam's statements. I could see the joy creep across Jake's face as he agreed with his Alpha. Then Sam stated, 'So, you want to challenge me to the position of Alpha?' Jake shook his head yes, and said, 'Yeah Sam, I know it's my time.' Sam just stared at Jake, and said, 'You do realize you have now stated your desire to be Alpha, and that in itself is a challenge to my position?" Jake replied, 'Yes, I do.' Sam turned to me and winked, 'Right, I accept your challenge, and submit to your claim. You are now Alpha.' 'Wait. What? I mean what just happened here,' Jake exclaimed. However, as he was trying to figure out what happened there was a shift on the air that I noticed, and something unseen seemed to pass between the two men in front of me. I noticed that Jake seemed to grow slightly if that was even possible. Sam explained, 'Jake if I agreed to your plan right away, then it would be as if I already submitted to your authority as Alpha, and then I wouldn't be able to tie you to the same restrictions as the rest of us, and this all would of been for nothing, and we would need to go back to the drawing board. By making your wolf think I was against the plan, I was still able to issue my last Alpha command to you. As far as you being Alpha, well it was always yours to take Jake. I've told you that from the beginning. I'm not sure this plan of your's and Charlie's will work or not, but Bella Swan is this Pack's biggest failure. It kills me to see you suffer as much as you do for her well being, and if we would have been more supportive, perhaps we could of broken the thrall of those Vampires long ago. Instead we fought your relationship from the get go. Now we really do need to call the Pack here. By now everyone should have felt the effects of the transfer of power between us Alphas. So let's bring everyone here and begin planning the downfall of these Vamps. What do you say Alpha?' Jake just smirked, then said, 'Let's do this.' So both of them just ran out of the cabin, and the next thing I know, I heard howls going up in the air. I had to admit, Sam was pretty smart, I hadn't thought of the glitch in my mind trick plan. Once the rest of the Pack got here we had a lot more planning to figure out, including how the hell am I going to feed all of them?


	26. Chapter 26 - The Intermission is Over

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Author's Note: Hope you are still hanging with me on this story. Continued thanks to everyone who has provided feedback or comments on this story. All are much appreciated. If you are still reading this let me know.

* * *

Chapter 26 - The intermission is over.

Charlie took a moment to gage how Bella was doing. She had said very little so far, but he knew this next bit of the story might not go down so well. He recalled the emotions he stirred up in her when the next couple of events played out in real time. Charlie cleared his throat, and began to speak again. "So while Jake and Sam were calling together the rest of the Pack, I left what little food we had brought there, and warned Jake to stick to the plan and stay out of sight. We agreed that in order to throw the Cullens off our tracks, that they would need to believe that they had no obstacles coming from this side of the Treaty line. That obstacle mainly being Jake and his stubbornness." Charlie paused as the group started laughing and pushing Jake around. They were saying, "'Not our Jake.' 'Never would happen.' 'Baby Alpha would never think about causing anyone grief'". Charlie noticed the only one not joining the merriments was Bella. Charlie continued nervously, "So, the Pack would start planning the changes to come, and prepare themselves mentally for the plan to begin. We knew that we still had some gap holes in our plan that we needed to think through. How do we stop the Volturi's involvement? How do we take care of the Cullen's and their defenses? Both in terms of their own gifts, but also their "cousins" in Alaska. How do we keep you from being harmed in case something went wrong? So for now, we came up with the simple plan that Jake ran away. We agreed to meet up again the next day to talk further strategy. By then the mind blocks would be in place, and we could talk more freely. As I drove home, I saw the members of the Pack who had gathered by Sam's start to leave towards the woods in a hurry. They were most likely meeting up with Jake and Sam. I knew I couldn't leave La Push without stopping to see Sue first, so I caught her just as she was heading out the door. We spoke for a while, I didn't touch the subject of us at this time. There would be time for that later. I did however tell her about a favor I needed from her. I explained to her for now that what we spoke about was just between us only. She needed to keep it from Billy as well for a bit. She listened and agreed to help me. With her onboard I returned home. When I got there, you were already gone at work. So I began to work on a way to break through your stubbornness, and tried to come up with a plan to let me into your life, or what little time I had left. So, for this next part, I think we will need Ja...". "Stop. Just stop right there!," yelled Bella. Bella stood up, and glared at me, and then at everyone else. I know damn well what happened next. You came home and made me feel like the smallest person alive. The names you called me that night. The comments you made to me. The manipulation of the truth about Jake running away, and then pretending to suddenly become the father I always wanted. Lies. All lies. I knew it was all too good to be true. I just so believed you when you started to... You know what, just never mind. I get it, you all saved me from myself. I just need a moment to...". Bella ran out of the yard crying. Jake was quick to stand up, and was starting to go after her, but I stopped him, "Jake stop." Jake sighed, "Charlie I can't just sit here, I need to go and see if she's alright." I gave Jake a sympathetic smile, but stated, "Sorry son, but this is on me. What she needs to hear right now needs to come from me. She's upset cause she thinks everything we did was fake. That we manipulated her the way they did. Now it's up to me to set the record straight. I'll be back in a bit."

I followed slowly behind Bella. I figured she was heading towards First Beach. By time I caught up with her, she was sitting on a stranded piece of white driftwood. The broken down tree looked so out of place among the dark sand of First Beach. I always loved coming down here with the Blacks and Clearwaters. Sometimes when I was lonely and wanted to reflect on life, I would find my way to the Tide pools and just observe the micro pools of sea life found in them. It was amazing to sit and watch all the communities of the ocean play out in these self contained biospheres. These little pockets of life. I could see that Bella had noticed I was here, but I made no movement to join her. I knew she was pissed and disappointed in what she now thought she knew about our breakthrough in our relationship last year. I could see that her self esteem had taken a hit, but she still needed time to roll the facts around in her head. If she thought what I said last year was tough, she was not going to like what I had to say now. I watched as a small family walked hand in hand along the shoreline picking up shells, but carefully avoiding the cold water. As my line of sight followed them, I noticed that Bella was watching them as well with a small smile on her face, while tears were still hanging from her cheeks. I took a deep breath and slowly walked over to my daughter. As I got close to her she stated in tears, "I have nothing to say to you right now." I chuckled while she glared at me for being so rude as to make jest of her pain. "Now Isabella. We both know that is far from true," I stated. However, since you don't feel like talking. I'm just going to say my piece, then I will leave you be. Screw you."

I turned around, and started walking back to the Blacks. Bella gasped, and then stood up and chased behind me. She raced around me and then screamed at me, "Did you just say screw me? I can't believe you. You betrayed our relationship. You lied and manipulated me. You made me think what we had was real. And now you have the nerve to say, SCREW ME!" Bella was breathing heavily waiting for a response. I pretended to think it over. I finally replied, "Yep." Then I started walking again. I noticed what little people were left on the beach were watching our little exchange with great interest. I just smiled and waved, and wished them a good evening. Bella had been standing where she last yelled at me, but then seemed to notice I had left her behind again. She quickly ran after me, and grabbed my arm to turn me around. I allowed myself to turn in her grasp. "Really Charlie! That's it, that's all you have to say." I looked her in the eye, and spoke. "You're upset...(I stuck my hand up to stop her interruptions) because you think I betrayed our relationship. You think I lied and manipulated you. You think I withheld truths from you when it was convenient to deceive you. You think I played upon your fears just so you wouldn't ask questions. You think I used other people against you to stop you from interfering with your plans. Well let me ask you something. How did it make you feel when you found out our whole relationship was built on lies? How does it make you feel to know that someone you thought you could trust, manipulated you? How does it make you feel, that while what I did was from my fear of losing the only good thing in my life, which was you, that you never had those same noble thoughts for me? How does it make you feel, that while I was willing to fight and risk my life for you, that you were oh so willing to cut me completely out of your life to join another family? Do you know even before I found out about all of this Supernatural crap, how little you made me feel as a father? Every time I attempted to reach out to you, you threw that damn wall of yours up. I get it, I was no father of the year Bella. But, did you ever try to meet me halfway with anything Bella? My god, you could have been killed so many times under my watch. I am a god damn law enforcement officer, and while I couldn't even scratch the surface of any of those things you hung around with, I deserved the respect to at least been given the truth. Every time you ran off with those monsters, you killed me more and more each time with worry. You have the nerve and judge me! Look in the mirror Bella. Look in the freaking mirror." Bella look flabbergasted, but soon replied, "I was trying to protect you from...". I interjected, "From them Bella, from the same creatures that claimed to love you. All the danger: James, Laurent, Victoria, the Volturi, all of it came from them. They had you so brainwashed with their self proclamations of love, that you couldn't see straight. You believed everything they said to you without questions. Jake told me about their abilities during our conversation that night. You know what I couldn't figure out? Do you?" "No what?," she sneered at me. I continued, "I couldn't believe how a girl as smart and observant as you couldn't see through their bullshit. They claimed you were some kind of danger magnet, whom they had to protect. Because if anything ever happened to you, oh what would poor Edward do. What would he do with his soulless life without you? You know what he would of done. He would of found someone else to stalk or separate from her loved ones into his obsessive and abusive behavior." Bella whispered, "Edward never abused me, nor did...". "Stop lying to yourself Bells," I scolded her, "Even now you make excuses for them like all abused victims do. Alice had this gift of vision. Yet every decision that put you in danger of being changed into one of them, was as a result of her visions being wrong:

 ** _(In the next exchange, Bella's dialogue will be in bold)._**

When it was agreed that you would be watching baseball that night, why didn't Alice see your life disappear or the three nomads showing up?

 **Um, I don't know. I think it was because they hadn't decided to come to the game. She said they were only curious about the Cullens, and wanted to investigate.**

So you being there would have no effect on the outcome of the evening?

 ** _Well I know everyone else seemed on edge. Edward never stepped away from my side._**

So, ok, maybe Alice was just wrong this one time. Now once, it was determined she was wrong. Clearly you had no reason to be afraid cause Alice would have seen otherwise right.

 ** _Actually, she kept having visions of what seemed to be the opposite. She saw my old ballet studio, and danger that would be there._**

Oh, was that before or after you ripped my heart out with your little act about leaving Forks?

 ** _Dad I was trying to protect you._**

Knowledge is power Bella. Knowledge of what world you were playing in, and dragged me into by association, that is all the protection I needed. True it wouldn't stop them from ripping my throat out, but everyday you choose to remain in their company put a giant bullseye right on my back. I walked out my door everyday with chance to be killed by some Supernatural monster. Your best intentions was not to keep me safe, it couldn't of been, because you left be ignorant of the danger I was in. No you may want to convince yourself you were trying to protect me, but what you wanted to protect was your little love life. The same relationship, in which my underaged daughter was playing house with her hundred year old stalker. But back to our dear friend Alice. So she had these visions of your old ballet studio, so the decision to go and meet this James there, that was just a sudden decision right?

 ** _Well no, I decided that back in the motel we were staying at._**

And yet she didn't see that either. No she seemed to have the most convenient lapses in this gift of hers. But she did see James bite you if they got there too late, which they did by the way, correct?

 ** _Edward got to me, but James still bit me. Edward did get the Venom out though, cause he wanted me human._**

Perhaps at first, but that soon changed once he found out there was competition for your heart. I'm sure though Alice was really relieved you were not changed, at this time at least. No it seems like you were almost not so lucky the next time you were almost bit. I mean who was it that convinced you to have a party?

 _ **Alice.**_

Who said you would just love this same party? She saw you would have a wonderful time? Must of been Rosalie right? No she didn't have the gift of sight did she?

 ** _No that was Alice._**

Who's husband almost bit you at same party?

 ** _Dad, come on. Alice would never..._**

Never what put you in a situation were you could be harmed. Why didn't Alice see that Edward's leaving you would devastate you so badly? Could it be, because she knew both of you would break? Perhaps she was counting on it. You would become so desperate for their return you would agree to anything they said or did to you. At the same time, Edward would become just as desperate to never let his obsession out of his sight again. Except she couldn't see those boys from the Reservation. Nope, she didn't see Jake fixing you. Now remind me, who convinced you to run away to Italy to save her brother? I know Alice, she saw it all right? Then how come once you decided to join her, she couldn't see that your life would become endangered by the Volturi not two moments later?

 ** _Dad really? You think she wanted my death so badly?_**

No Bella, I think she wanted your life so badly.

Bella looked to be in deep thought. I continued speaking, "Alice knew how much Edward obsessed about you. She loved her brother. There wasn't a thing she wouldn't do for him, much like myself for you. She knew he would never be happy without you around. She couldn't let you grow old, cause she knew the moment you passed away, he would kill himself off. The only way to ensure her perfect brother was around, was by creating him the perfect mate. They dressed you. They isolated you from all others. They made you become dependent on them for every thought and action you took. When you tried to break free from them, a new disaster or emergency would push you right back into the safety of their arms. So now you had this perfect family that you would lie for. That you would die for. That you would give up everything that made you, Bella Swan. Everyone saw it but you. However, we were just as determined to fight for you with all we had. You think I pushed your buttons that night to manipulate you. Perhaps a little. I was so angry those first two nights after I found out, I was angry with everyone who I trusted. However, what I accused you of, certainly rang true to you for you to have the reaction that you did that evening. I accused the Cullens of being prejudiced, and they were. Not just against the Quileutes though, but against all humanity. I'm sure phrases like, 'Those silly mortals. Those foolish humans. Those obnoxious dogs,' were uttered more than once by one of them. You think I used Jake's running away to punish you maybe. Well that couldn't be further from the truth. I knew at that moment you only loved one other person as much as those Cullens, and that was Jake. And Bella don't even try to insult my intelligence to say it was me. You couldn't have lied and played me more of a fool if that was true. Every time I attempted to interject myself into your life you threatened to run away or move out. You played on my greatest fear of losing you to look the other way when it came to you and Edward. So I had nothing else to lose. I could try all I wanted to improve myself, but if you weren't paying attention, then my changes would of gone unnoticed because you were blind to all in front of you except Edward. I could make promises of how much I would do better, but you were deaf to everything but the whispers of the Cullens. I could of showered you with extravagant perfumes, flowers, and chocolates, but you could not smell anything but the aroma of the Vampire's fragrance and their alluring thrall. I could try to get you to open up to me, but you wouldn't speak badly of anything about Edward or his family. So yes, I used Jake's disappearance as a jolt to wake you up to what was happening in front of you. However, I never lied about the reason for his disappearance. When I pulled up that day, Jake's every intention was to leave and live as a wolf in the wild. He couldn't stand by and watch the girl that he loved kill herself. If it weren't for the fact that I had agreed to help fight for you, he would have been gone that day. However, it was that guilt and anger that you had at the Cullens, that allowed me to finally get through to you. And every conversation we had starting that night, and every emotion we began to develop after that night was 100% true. When I offered to redo the kitchen for you, it wasn't done to trick you. It was done to thank you for all you had brought back into my life. To show you how much I loved and would do anything to make you happy. You wouldn't let me do much for you over the years, but the joy in seeing your face as you planned the redesign of that kitchen, well it made my heart swell, knowing that I, I brought that smile to your face. That I, Charlie Swan made my daughter that happy. If I gained nothing more from my attempt to claw my way back into your heart, then I could die a happy man remembering the smile on your face when the kitchen was completed. You really think that everything we tried to do for you was a con? Well for that all I can again is, screw you."

I turned, but this time I started walking towards the shore. I stood looking down the coastline, and noticed the little family I had observed earlier were wrapping up their stuff to leave. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, and could feel her tears as she pressed herself into my chest. She was hiccuping as she cried, "I'm sorry dad. I'm so sorry. It was just a shock to hear. And you're right I was afraid that what we had built over this time was just a lie. I didn't realize how much I have hurt you in the past. I just never thought you cared that deeply about what I was doing. I did use Edward's family as a substitute for you and mom, because I never thought you capable of giving me the love and protection I needed. I kept you at arms length because I was tired of being disappointed in who we were, who I was. They put me on this unbelievable pedestal, that made me feel important. So I had to sacrifice parts of myself, who cares because they wanted me. I just never put my own value, above that need. Jake tried to prove and tell me that all the time, that I was worth more than I thought. He said you felt the same way, I just could never open myself to you to believe him. I know I owe you all more than I can ever pay back, but if you just give me the chance, I would like to make it up to you." I kissed her on the head, and said, "Honey, you see that family over there. That. That is all the apology I will ever need. I just need you to live. To grow older and, to have a family of your own someday. To love them the same way we have grown to show each other over these last 9 months. That's the only thing you ever need to show me." "Not sure about the family part, but I hope. I hope someday we might have that. Each day I spend with Jake opens me up to more hope for the future, a future I hope have you around for a long time dad." Bella hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I will be around for as long as you will love me honey. Are you up for anymore tonight?," I asked. She shook her head yes. "Good, cause the intermission is over. Next you'll hear about seeing a guy about a bomb." "WHAT," she shouted.


	27. Chapter 27 - I think I know a guy

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Author's Note: Thank you, as always, for those that are still reading this. A special shout out to AvengingAlice16, who basically told me to get off my ass and finish this story. Always appreciate the encouraging feedback! Sorry for the delay folks.

* * *

Chapter 27 - I think I know a guy...

Jake was pacing back and forth. Every couple of minutes he would look towards the beach. He tried to extend his hearing to see if he could hear them coming back, however, he couldn't pick up anything yet. His uneasy feelings were having an effect on the rest of the Pack. They had already felt bad about Bella's reaction to the story so far, but now they could feel their Alpha's anguish waiting for his imprint to return to him. They all kept exchanging glances, each one daring the next to talk to Jake through their visual glances and movements. Quil never the one to let an awkward moment pass, decided to crack a joke to ease the tension. He stated, "So...since we have this intermission. Maybe now is the time to start cooking the food? Am I right or what? We can't cry over a few broken eggs, huh? Um, I believe it was Aristotle who said..."

"Shuttt uppp Quillll! Or so help me, I will take a chunk out of your ass so big the next time we phase, that you won't be able to sit for a week. Not even your fast healing ability will help you out," sneered Jake.

Quil sat back down, but not before half the Pack hit him in the back of the head. Quil just mouth back silently, "What did I do?" Embry just rolled his eyes at his friends, "Jake, please relax. You are putting us all on nerves. You know when you are upset, we all feel it, and as a result get on edge as well. Charlie is talking to her, let them straighten this out. Bella knows you've loved her all of your life. She's pissed right now, and quite frankly, deservedly so. While she didn't realize at the time how much they played her, the Cullens will always hold some place in her heart. She will never believe they played her 100%, nor do I. I'm sure in their own ways, they loved her as best they could, but the best they could, was not healthy for a human. We didn't help our case by deceiving her as we did, regardless of our motives or intentions. Now we all need to accept that. We all need to heal from this. No one here would ever argue we would take anything back, because at the end of the day we saved her, we saved a soul, we saved your imprint. We are Protectors, and we did our job. We did our job better than any Pack has ever done before. Cause we went "Global" baby."

Jake who had been intensely listening to his friend speak, busted out laughing. Only Embry could speak so eloquently at one moment, then bring the room down with his humor. "Ok, OK. I get it I will sit down and chill. Thanks Embry," said Jake. As Jake was sitting there contemplating what to say when Bella got back, he heard what sounded like bells ringing in the distance, which was like music to his ears. To him, her laughter always sounded like that sweet sound. Then he saw them in the shadows make their way back to the fireside. Charlie kissed her on the head, hugged her one more time, then handed her back to Jake's embrace. Everyone let out a breath, that they really knew they were holding. Bella spoke, "I'm sorry for leaving like I did. It wasn't fair of me. It wasn't fair for any of you or my father to make the statements I did before I ran off. I know for some of you, words are only words, unless you see them in action. I promise to show each of you all my deepest gratitude eventually." Bella kissed Jake on the mouth, and then said, "Dad I think before I interrupted you, that you were about to hand off the story to Jake for a bit. So my Alpha, (Bella grinned seductively at Jake), you ready to step up, and tell me some more?"

Jake gulped, but then grinned back wickedly at her, and raised his eyebrow at her. Bella gulped, she knew she would be regretting throwing down that gauntlet to her boyfriend. Then she shrugged her shoulders, and returned his smirk. They sat their returning looks, that made everyone around the fire a little uncomfortable with their intimacy. "Oh for god sakes boy! Start talking, and stop playing eye-footsy with my daughter. My gun is back in my car, and we all know I am not afraid to use, especially since I know you heal quickly," Charlie exclaimed. Jake quickly looked at the Chief and gulped, returning a guilty smile in return. "Sorry, Charlie," Jake stated. "Sorry, Dad," Bella sheepishly replied. But then turned towards Jake and gave him a sultry look, and smile. Jake stared for a bit with his mouth hung open until he heard Charlie state, "That's it. Getting the gun."

"Wait, wait, wait," Jake shouted. "OK, so as Charlie was stating...BEFORE, you left," Jake turned towards Charlie and winked. Charlie just rolled his eyes and mumbled, "If I didn't like him so much, I would put her in touch with the Newton kid." "Hey! Even I heard that dad. Mike Newton, really? At least Jake stops becoming a wolf most of the time. Mike would be like having a slobbering puppy around 24/7. No thank you," Bella and everyone laughed. Jake continued the story after the laughter died, "So, Charlie had left towards your house to get tell the news of my departure for you and the Cullens. While he was going to convince you all that I was out of the picture, Sam and myself were meeting with the rest of the Pack. Once everyone was gathered we had several questions to answer before we even began to plan things out. The first, was to explain the shift in power. They had all sensed the disturbance, but didn't know what it meant. As far as they knew no one was unhappy enough to challenge Sam for Alpha, and they all knew up until then, that I had wanted nothing to do with it. So how did this happen they wondered? We explained the circumstances that let up to it. I had laid my cards on the table. I explained what I hoped to get out of it. I explained what Charlie hoped to get out of it. Sam explained why he felt like he needed to help. Then I did what none of them expected me to do. I gave them a choice. I told them I would never give an order that I did not believe in, unless it would directly harm someone if an action was not taken. I told them I never like having Sam give us an "Alpha" order on things, and I wasn't about to be a hypocrite towards a policy I didn't believe in. The Pack all had confused expressions on their faces as I spoke, and finally Embry asked, "So, what exactly are you asking us here?" I let out a huge breath and spoke from my heart, "Leah, guys, I don't think it would ever be a stretch of the imagination to tell you I would sell my soul to the devil, if it meant Bella was safe. And I already did, when I agreed to work with the Cullens against Victoria. I know, I know you all think I am the biggest Ass in the world not to accept things for what they are. That I should be graceful and admit defeat. That you have all been in my head, and you have witnessed and shared the same events over and over of my moments with Bella. You all could feel my devotion to her. But what I share in the Pack mind is only a minuscule amount of my actual feelings. I would never belittle the love of those that have imprinted, nor would I ever ignore those feelings of those that have lost loves in their pasts. But I can honestly say, they are but a flicker of the light of the all encompassing glow of the love that I feel from my sun, which is Bella. I just know that if she were to be turned, that I would die of a broken heart. That is how serious this is for me. But even after having said all that, I still would not force you to do something that you did not believe in. So, if you are willing to put your necks on the line yet again for the girl that I love, than I gladly welcome you towards the battle ahead. If however, you for whatever reason, can no longer in good conscience help, then we will find something else for you to do. And if I must go it alone, then I will. I would hold no ill feelings to those that don't want to help, because you have all done so much already in the past for Bella. I want to thank you for taking the time to listen to Charlie and mines appeal to you. And if I having been your Alpha only a short amount of time, do not have your support on this, then I take this time now to say it had been my deepest honor running aside you all, my Packmates. For now, Sam and I will go down by the lake for a while, until you are done debating your options. When you have all come to a complete decision, regardless of the outcomes, please call for us."

With that Sam and I left the cabin, and started walking towards the lake. "What do you think Jake?", Sam asked me. "Honestly, I have no idea. I think maybe Quil and Embry for sure. Paul and Leah, I don't think so. Their hatred for Bella is pretty strong, especially after the Newborn battle. Without Leah, I don't think Sue would let Seth out of her sight. Jared is a possibility, because of his connection and loyalty to you. He wouldn't let you hang your neck on the line alone. Colin and Brady, maybes at best. Not sure with them so young, how willing I am to get them involved too deeply, not without the others at least." "I think your right," Sam had started to say, when we heard the front door of the cabin swing open. We both turned around with puzzled looks on your faces. Standing at the door was Leah, "You ladies going to spend all day holding hands and admiring the lake view, or are you going to get your asses back in here to start planning, "Operation De-Vamping?" We both turned to each other smiling and laughing. "After you Alpha," Sam stated. Suddenly, there was a surge in energy throughout my body, and I felt like something had changed. But that wasn't all, I could swear that this energy pulsed throughout the Pack as well. After the energy glow had left my body, I turned towards Leah and Sam, and they both stood there in shock. They too seemed to be effected by the energy surge. Then, I felt them before I heard or saw them, but the rest of the Pack quickly made their ways outside as well. It had turned out I did grow a few inches taller, and my muscle mass increased as well. All my senses seemed sharper. I smiled at my Pack, "I want you all to phase as soon as possible." We all phased, and were shocked to discover that our Wolves had increased in size and mass as well. Their senses had also been enhanced. We were amazed by the power we felt. We took off in a run, and quickly fell into a formation. I was in the lead, flanked by Sam and Embry. Behind Sam was Quil, and behind Embry was Leah. Then right behind Quil was Jared, and behind Leah was Seth. Colin and Brady followed them, while Paul, our enforcer, brought up the rear guard. We moved like a fast thunderous storm moving quickly along the landscape. But just as I thought we were being too loud and would attract attention, we then began to move so quiet I could barely tell we were moving at all. We sounded like a gentle breeze on the night air. Whatever this new surge of power had done to us, it had just given us an edge up in the upcoming battles. We were in awe of our new abilities even the ones we just briefly touched on. We returned to the Clearwater cabin, and phased back to our human forms. Of course some of us were relieved, more than others, to discover that while our Wolf forms had changed, that our human forms did not change too much." Every eye turned towards Leah after this was said. "What?," Leah defended with a smile, "So, I was happy I didn't look like Arnold Schwarzenegger in drag. So sue me ok." Everyone broke out laughing.

Jake continued, "At this point, with our new found unity, we began to lay out our plan. We first explained how the mind block was going to work. Everyone was a little nervous about this. They were afraid of the consequences if something was to happen to Charlie. Would a part of ourselves be lost forever? How would we regain our complete selves? We explained that if Charlie went down for good, then Sue or my dad would be next in line to release us. And if for some reason everything went to shit quickly, then the final gate would break if all three of them were taken off the board. Next we explained that we would only be speaking in the Quileute language on patrol or out of La Push, and especially at the borders. Everyone laughed darkly at that idea. We were excited to be able to fool the stupid Mind reader leech, the Bane of my existence. We further discussed how we were going to train to work on our deep skill sets, and explore these new strengths we had received that night more in depth. The final thing we went over was the game plan on where I was. Of course with the mind blocks in place most of my movements would be blocked anyway, but the belief that I had run away had to be the foundation of this all. With these actions agreed upon, we began our plans with putting in place the mind blocks, with their safety phrases added that would move along our plans to next stages, and for the eventual release from the mind sets. During the upcoming training and planning stage everyone would know where I was when no one else was around, but would then forget once they were out of my presence during the futures stages of the plan. We called it a night after the last mind block was in place, and everyone departed back to their homes or patrol. We would all meet up early the next day to start our intensive training.

Training was moving along pretty good. We had already been at it for a couple of weeks. We were moving like lightening during our training drills. We had even discovered some newer skills. One day Leah was complaining about the disgusting thoughts of the younger pups, and wished she could block them out somehow. It got me thinking about the mind blocks we already had in place. Could we protect our minds, when we needed to, but so that the Pack was never in danger? I already knew that as Alphas that Sam and I could do it, so why couldn't we do that for the others. I got together with Leah and tried an experiment. I gave her an Alpha command that would allow her to put part of her mind on a different wavelength as the rest of the Pack (like the Alphas), while at the same time still being connected to the main channel for emergencies and General Pack communications. She could store her private thoughts and memories in a side compartment, that no one else could access unless she gave them permission, or if it threatened our Pack or our people in anyway. Furthermore, while I did not need to know every thought, I did want her to realize that if it was important, I wanted to know about it. If she needed help with something, then I would still be there to support her. I could not have any Pack member hiding hurtful truths even from themselves, that could hurt the overall safety and functionality pf the Pack. Once the order was given we phased and connected with the Pack, and began our testing of the new mind link. Leah of course was thrilled, it worked almost 100% right off the bat, there were a few things we needed to tweak, but Leah was thankful never having to hear about everyone's happy imprinted lives. Soon we gave everyone else the option as well. Everyone was happy that while still part of a cohesive Pack, they also had their private minds again.

Thankfully teaching and improving our Quileute language skill also turned out to be easier than we thought. We taught these sessions in Pack form, and it was like having a language tape running on a constant loop in our brains. As we spoke constantly in the language, those that weren't that great with it would pick up tips and pronunciation techniques from the stronger speakers. It soon began you couldn't tell one wolf from the other when we spoke, and there was one session where it seemed we were so in tune with each other, that we actually were speaking in one voice for a while. It was so creepy, and yet cool at the same time. However, no matter how great the training was going, we knew that our window of time to take any action to rescue you was closing shortly, with your wedding date approaching quickly.

While the rest of the Pack was training, Sam, Embry, your Dad, and myself were meeting and planning how to take out our three main targets: 1) The Volturi 2) The Denalis and 3) The Cullens. We already knew we could not even consider the third group until we got rid of the first too. We knew that the Volturi were the ultimate reason you were reluctant to break your promises of becoming a Vampire. I knew regardless of how much your feelings for me could change, with them in the picture, you would not take any actions to put me, your dad, your mom and Phil, or any of the Pack or your Quileute family in danger. You would gladly climb those guillotine steps if it meant not risking the wrath of the Volturi. We knew we couldn't charge them head on, but how could we infiltrate that damn Vamp Capital without getting wiped out before we even got our first bites in. Leave it of course to Embry to break the standstill, "Too bad we can't just bomb the bloodfuckers!" "Yeah let me just pull out my mega-nuclear bomb from my back pocket," Sam joked. We all laughed at him. All of us except Charlie. Charlie had that same far away look you get sometimes, when you are thinking about something. Then suddenly, Charlie smiled at us all, and excitedly told us about his old friend Waylon Forge. Charlie stated, "Now Waylon was always a lost soul, who never did quite find his place in this world, but he was my friend. God rest his soul and crazy ass. Anyway, Waylon always claimed that if the shit ever hit the fan around here, that me and him could always reach out to an old 'Nam buddy of his. Of course he was talking about end of days, or World War lll type stuff. However, I think this situation might just fall under those conditions. I'm telling you men, I think I know a guy."


	28. Chapter 28 - The decision in waiting

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Author's Note: Thank you as always to those who are reading this little story of mine. I hope you are still enjoying it. A special shout out to all those who have left their kind reviews and input. It means a lot to an author to get feedback. Helps us stay on the right track.

* * *

Chapter 28 - The decision in waiting...

"Wait a minute. What do you mean you know a guy?," Sam asked your Dad. I got to admit, I too was wondering the same thing. "Yeah, Charlie whose this guy? And how exactly is he going to help us?," I asked.

"Well Jake, like I said he was a Vietnam acquaintance of Waylon's. His name is Preston Niven. Now from what Waylon told me, this guy was heavy into those Black OP's type excursions, and illegal arms dealing. When Waylon got out of the army after the war, he had a tough time readjusting to life back home. So for a while he hooked up with this buddy and did some, well let's just call them, some questionable projects. Waylon quickly discovered he didn't have the stomach to live in this guys world. This Niven character knew Waylon was in over his head, but he really liked Waylon, so he let him leave the operations. Niven told Waylon if he ever needed money or help to just reach out to him. It seems that before he left Niven's employment, Waylon ended up taken a bullet that was meant for Niven in an arm's deal that went South. Niven had always tried to pay Waylon back over the years, but Waylon had always refused to seek his help. Regardless of what he knew other people thought of him, Waylon's pride would never let him except a handout, even from those people who owed him one. So during his wake-funeral a couple of years ago, there were only a couple of people who actually showed up for the affair. I was sitting talking to Cora from the Diner, when this suspicious guy walks in. Well let's just say he was most definitely not a local. I kept my eye on him as he moved around the small funeral hall. After a couple of hours, I was one of the last persons at the wake, when he sidles up to me. I gave him the stink eye, and shifted my suit jacket to reveal my badge. I didn't know what his game was, but like I said he set my radar off. I just knew he was trouble. I cleared my throat and introduced myself, 'Evening Sir. My name is Chief Swan. I can't say I've ever seen you before. Did you know Waylon?' This Niven guy looks me in the eye and says, 'Oh believe me Chief Swan, I know exactly who you are. Waylon could never shut up about you. Just call me Niven. I was a good friend of Waylon's from way back in the old days.' 'Hmm...that's odd, I've known Waylon most of my life, and I have never heard of you before,' I stated. 'Oh, I have no doubt about that Chief,' Niven laughed at me. 'I don't think we run in the same circles if you know what I mean.' And then it clicked in my head who he was. One solemn evening together, Waylon had told me about his dark years spent during The Vietnam war, and then shortly after with this guy. He had broken down in tears that evening, we had been exchanging stories about regrets in our lives. For Waylon, it was this dark period, and for me, it was when I allowed Renee to leave with Bella without fighting hard enough for her to stay with me. I knew Bell's mom was not ready to raise Bella on her own, but I had bought into all that bullshit back then about the child was best to be raised with the maternal parent in divorces. And look where that had led us.'" Charlie broke down crying again as he recapped this conversation for Jake and Sam. Jake then paused his recount as Bella got up and ran to her father hugging him, and kissing him on the cheek, which he returned. She had never heard any of this before about Charlie's regret over her upbringing. And to imagine it would come out in the least likely of places, in the middle of a Pack story about attacking the Volturi. Only in their lives she thought to herself.

Once he saw Bella return sitting comfortably to her spot near him, Jake returned to the story. So Charlie started retelling his story to us, "'Ah, I see,' I said. 'So your Preston Niven. Well it is certainly interesting to finally put a face to the name. I'm sure there a couple hundred Law Enforcement offices around the United States and abroad, who would love to be where I am right now.' Preston laughed at me, 'I'm sure your right Chief Swan, but it's because of Waylon's respect for you that we never met before.' He chuckled, 'In fact, Waylon warned me, that if I didn't want to be caught, that I should stay away from this region. He said I wouldn't last long around here if you ever got on my trail.' 'So, then why make yourself known now? You could've slipped in, paid your respects, and slipped out without any questions. Why wait until the end of the evening to present yourself to a Law Enforcement Officer? What's your angle Mr. Niven?' 'Holy crap, Waylon was right about you. Well to be honest I'm not sure myself. When I heard about my friend's death, I was saddened. Waylon was a good guy. He saved my life. Did you know that? Eh anyway, doesn't matter to most men I guess, but it does to me. I always repay my debts regardless of if the person I owe it to is no longer around to benefit from it. So here's the deal Chief, that debt now is in your hand. Waylon never would collect, but he made sure I had your name. He said if anything ever happened to him before he could collect, to make sure you inherited the marker. Now, I know you are probably thinking ain't no way I am ever going to ask for your help. Well then I will just visit your next of kin if something ever happened to you. When I leave this plane of existence my books will be in the Black, I won't leave knowing that I didn't repay all my markers. With that being said, here is a burner phone programmed with my number. Now before you claim you'll hand it over to the FBI or someone else, let me just say the phone will only work for you. So don't waste both our time, if you don't want my favor, I can always check in with, Bella is it?' 'You son of Bitch, you stay away from my daughter!,' I shouted. 'Easy there Chief. Just making my point. Well I think it's time for me to make an exit. Just one more question. How did he die?' 'Animal attack,' I stated. 'You're shitting me? He was an avid hunter. I've seen him take down a boar with a pocket knife. That can't be right?' 'I was as shocked as you were, but something tore him apart. It was horrific.' Niven just stared at me, 'If you ever figure out what really killed him, you let me know. I would love to get even with that wild animal. Well I've got to book, nice meeting you Chief. Until we meet again.' And that is the last I saw of him."

"Ok, so what exactly can he do for us?," I asked again. "Well son, he's going to get us a bomb." "What!," Embry, Sam and I all shouted at the same time. "Listen our problems with attacking this Volterra is numbers right? So if this guy has a bomb, or two, or three we can drop on this place, then that will even the playing field for us." "I mean, I guess it could work, " Embry stated while rubbing the back of his head. "I get that this guy owes your friend, and now I guess you a favor Chief, but I don't think it would cover that kind of bill," Sam reasoned. "No that's true," Charlie chuckled, "We just need to see if he can find us the equipment, and then drop it for us. We would then need to ensure it couldn't be traced back to us." "Perhaps we can kill two birds with one stone," I suggested. "What do you mean Jake?," Sam asked. "Well we have two road blocks ahead of us besides the Cullens. These Volturi, and that coven up North. Perhaps we can frame them with the attack. I mean we would have to act in sync of each other, but...never mind it was a stupid idea." "No, no, I like where you are heading here Jake," Charlie stated. We are going to need fall guys anyway, and with these two groups getting hit back to back, we might get not only the authorities off our trail, but the Cullens as well. But before we begin this, we need to bring something to the table. I need you men to go round something up while I contact Mr. Niven. We are going to have to be quick about this too. Jake you can continue to train the troops. However, besides you, I need your best hunters to track down this package for our meeting with Mr. Niven. Let me go make a call."

We stared at Charlie as he walked away like he had two heads. Had Chief Swan, one of the most level headed person we had ever known really suggest we contact a Black Market Arm's Dealer to round us up some bombs? None of us could even utter a small joke. We listened to Charlie from the other room as he spoke, "'Hello, is this Mr. Niven?' 'Yes, it is. It's good to hear from you Chief Swan. How can I help you today?,' 'Well, I think it's time you close the books on this marker. How soon can you make it up to Forks? My need is rather urgent.,' Charlie stated. 'I see...I could be up there in two days. Is that soon enough for you?,' replied Niven. 'That's perfect. I'm going to send you some coordinates to a Cabin I am staying at. When you come, I need you to make as little noise as possible. You must not draw any attention to yourself, and no stopping in Forks itself. Can you handle that?,' Charlie questioned. 'I'll be there Chief. See you in a couple.'" Charlie returned to the room, "Ok, I know you heard that all with your damn Wolf hearing. We have two days to get this package. We don't have time for games on this. Here's what we need..."

"Wait a second. What did you need? What was my dad talking about?," Bella interjected nervously. The packed laughed, but I could see the same anxiousness in the other Imprints as well. I keep forgetting because of the mental blocks, none of them had ever heard these stories before as well. They were as intrigued as Bella in the unknown events that happened last Summer. "Ok, Ok, I'm getting to that," I stated, "So, it was determined that Embry, Paul and Leah would track down the package for us. And two days later, a Black Lincoln Sedan with tinted windows pulled up in front of the Clearwater cabin. It was decided that only Charlie, Embry and Myself would actually meet with this Niven person. We made a pretty intimidating welcoming party. We stood waiting until the door of the Sedan slowly opened. Let me tell you now, this guy was pretty impressive himself. He looked like a cross between Liam Neeson and John Wayne mixed together. You could tell he wasn't used to taking crap from anyone. "Charlie," Niven greeted. "Preston," Charlie replied. Niven smiled. "Well I wasn't expecting a Posse." "It's not what you think before you have 18 men parachute from some copter waiting to swoop in. So stand down before you escalate something you won't survive from. These young men are like sons to me, and part of the reason I asked you here today. Now if you would kindly follow us inside, we can begin," Charlie explained. Then before Niven could reply, Charlie turned around and starting walking back to the cabin. Niven just stared at Charlie walking, then returned his gaze to us. Embry and I shrugged our shoulders and followed Charlie with smiles on our faces. We could hear Niven mumble, "What the fuck was that?" However, he slowly starting walking after us. Once we were in the cabin, Charlie took a seat at the table and then motioned for Niven to join him. Charlie began, "First of all, thank you for coming on such short notice, but our need is kind of urgent. I'm not going to talk your ear off here. I know some of the stuff you are capable of, and now what I am going to ask you will not even be close to be covered by that marker of Waylon's. So, let me lay it all on the line here. I need two to three bombs capable of taking out a fortified enclosure, and then releasing a explosion powerful, yet contained enough to destroy any thing left standing in the target site, without damaging the surrounding area." Niven just stared at Charlie. We could tell he was trying to size up the situation. After several minutes of staring at each other, Niven started laughing, and when he saw no expression of humor in our faces, he slammed his fist of that table and quickly pushed back his chair, slamming it into the wall behind him. He pointed his finger angrily at Charlie and spoke, "I don't know what kind of fucking sick game you are playing here. If you think I am dumb enough to get caught on a wiretap agreeing to this deal, then Waylon was more foregone than I could ever imagine in thinking you were an intelligent cop. You not only wasted my time with this bullshit, but also your own. I'm out of here." He started walking towards the door quickly. Charlie sat quietly, not even flinching in the slightest when Niven began his tirade. But then Charlie spoke, "Do you want to know what killed Waylon? Do you want to know what tore up your friend and mine?"

Niven stopped with his hand on the door. You could hear the door handle squeak, as he gripped it deciding to continue to flee, or stay. Me and Embry smiled to each other as we got up to retrieve the box from the other room. We could hear Niven exhale and asked, "What do you know? And let me just say if you are playing with me, I'm not going to take kindly to you, regardless of your position. We understand each other here?" We growled at his threat as we returned to the room with our package. Charlie gave us the cool it signal and we stopped. "I understand completely. Let me just begin by saying everything we have discussed so far has been on the up and up. I am quite serious about my need here, and when you see what's in this box, you will see the bigger picture at play. Let me begin by asking, 'Do you believe your nightmares might just be real? Can you fathom a world where we're not at the top of the food chain, but another chink in the chain? My friends and I are fighting a crusade against the very things you have only thought of before as fairy tails and legends. Now while we would like to say we are fighting this battle for a large noble cause to save humanity, I would be a liar. Our needs are much more narrow, but the obstacles we face are huge. We need those bombs to level the playing field against the same things that destroyed not only our friend but other innocents as well. These things were responsible for all the chaos that reigned on the City of Seattle earlier this year, the massacres that occurred there. These things do not respect human life." "I don't understand. What does this have to do with you or me?," Niven asked. Charlie sighed and spoke, "I'm going to have my friends open the box on the table. I do not want you to touch it with your hands, it is still quite dangerous, and if it infects you, we will be forced to put you down." Niven's eye widened, "What the fuck do you have in there? Some kind of snake, spider, scorpion? What?" "Open the box Jake," Charlie stated. We did as instructed, and watched as horror filled Niven's eyes. "My god, what is that thing? Are it's eyes red? How is it moving with just the head and torso? How is it still alive?" "It's not. It the living dead. And even in this incapacitated state, it's still quite dangerous," I stated. "I don't understand. I mean I'm seeing it, but how is this real? Is this a what? A ghoul, zombie, Vampire? What? And how do you all factor into this? What does this have to do with the bombs?," Niven asked. Charlie replied, "Well first off, it's a Vampire, and before I answer your other questions, do you have a gun?" Niven shook his head yes. "Good, now try to shoot it," said Charlie. Niven took his gun out and shut the trunk of the torso, but as expected by the rest of those present in the room, no damage was done.

Charlie continued, "Jake show our friend here one of the only ways to kill a Vampire." With that I carefully picked up the Vampire head and trunk and tossed them in the fire, where purple smoke soon erupted into the room. We had the windows open earlier, and Embry and myself quickly stood by the windows for the remainder of the conversation gasping for air. Niven shaken out of his stupor by what he had just witnessed spoke, "So this thing was the beast that killed Waylon?" "No, not this particular one," said Charlie. "Those monsters had already been disposed of. However, it is because of their kind, that we need your help. My daughter has fallen under the thrall of these creatures. They do not drink human blood the way that this creature we just destroyed did. No, they claim to be animal blood drinkers only. But the end game is, they intend to turn my daughter into one of them after she marries one of the family. Now I know you are thinking why not take out this group alone, and only if it was that easy. It seems that once a human is bitten by a Vampire they sometimes may develop certain powers, super powers almost. Well there is a government and law enforcement body of these super Vampires that have sentenced her to death or being turned into a Vampire for knowing their secrets. So it is for this reason we need to have the bombs for. We intend to take out these super Vamps, and then rescue my daughter from these local ones." Niven was quite for a moment. You could tell he was trying to put everything together in his mind. He picked up the chair from where he had kicked it back earlier, and then brought it back to the table and sat down. He stared at us for a moment. It was making me a little nervous. He finally spoke, "So how were you able to take apart this Vamp here, if they're so hard to destroy? I get how you are involved to a degree Chief, but what about the rest of your crew there? And finally why should I put my neck on the line like this? This bill is tallying up for way more then the cover of a simple marker?" Charlie cleared his throat, "These men behind me are protectors of their tribe and the surrounding area. They protect the living from their enemies, the dead. They have the means to take apart these creatures, which I can not explain. The reason they are helping is because they know and love my daughter as well. Finally, these creatures, don't have a natural predator to ween their numbers. They are practically indestructible. We don't know how many there are in the world, but whenever they decide to flex their muscles in a region, whole towns, villages and cities disappear without any notice. According to Jake, there are turf wars occurring in the Southern US and Mexico over feeding territories. What are you going to do when they decide they have had enough of the hiding from humanity, and come out into the daylight? We have a good chance with your help to send a shockwave through the Vampire community. To put them on notice that humanity will no longer take things sitting down." "Or you may just start a war pushing the issue of humans being a threat to come out into the light," Niven countered. "I'm sorry, but is one foolish girl enough to risk an all out war?"

"For us. Yes it is," I supplied. Niven stared at us again. It was like he was trying to bore into our souls. Finally he spoke, "Ok, let me think about it overnight. This isn't an easy decision for me. However, before I leave, I need two things. One is a part of this creature you threw into the fire, and secondly a sample from whatever actually tore that thing apart. If you answer no to either part, then I am out. Ball is in your court now gentlemen." He straightened up and crossed him arms waiting for an answer. Charlie asked for a moment to talk to us in private, and Niven agreed. "Well Charlie, what should we do?," I asked as soon as we enter the master bedroom. "I think we need to go for it. We already got the arms and legs over there from the Vampire. We just need some kind of claw or tooth from one of your Wolves," Charlie stated. "I don't know guys. We could be exposing the Pack here," Embry questioned. "Jake it's your tribe and your secret. I've already asked a lot from you guys, but I won't make this decision for you," Charlie reinforced. "Great, just great I muttered. Ok, let's do this. I've come this far, and he's still our best option for a successful plan. Charlie you may want to close your eyes. Embry pull my back molar once I phase," I stated. Five minutes later, and we were back in the room with the items Niven requested, and me with a sore jaw. Even as we presented Niven with the items, I could feel my replacement tooth coming in. Thank god for fast heeling. Niven told us he'd meet us back here in 24 hours, and he would give us his decision then. At this point all we could do was wait, and hope for the best.

"Well I think now would be the perfect time to take a break, and start making dinner," I stated. "Wait what? Are you kidding me here? What happened next? I want to know," Bella exclaimed. I laughed, "I know Bells, but we've been here a while, and no one has eaten all afternoon. For us Wolves, that like torture or something." "I'll torture you all right. You idiots better enjoy this. This may be the last meal any of you ever get from me. Ladies let's start prepping the sides. Jake, you and rest of the Wolves start grilling everything. I'm tired of waiting, and want answers by the end of the evening." I gave her my smile she loves so much and said, "All good things to those that wait honey." The next thing I knew, I had a hot dog bun thrown at the back of my head. I turned around with her smirking at me, "They also say don't mess with the Chef!" Everyone laughed and settled in while we took sometime to eat and enjoy ourselves before the story picked up again. All the girls were anxious to hear about the decision in waiting.


	29. Chapter 29 - On our way to Volterra

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Author's Note: Thank you to all of you who have left their kind reviews and input. There's been a lot of positive feedback on this story, as well as people checking out my other works as well. I appreciate you taking the time to not only read this story, but my other works. I apologize for delays in posting. This story has gone on longer than I intended it to. However, I find myself embellishing each chapter longer than I intended it too, as new ideas and dialogue pop in my head expanding the story longer and longer. At first this story was only supposed to be about 10 chapters, then I said no more than 20. Now I find myself climbing to thirty. I think I might make it to 35, but I said that about 10 as well. Anyway, hopefully you are still enjoying.

* * *

Chapter 29 - On our way to Volterra...

I looked around and saw Jake and the Pack were just finishing up their plates of food. Billy and Charlie seemed caught up in listening to a game on the radio. I noticed that the other Imprints were just as anxious as I was to continue the story telling. For them, these were all new and exciting stories and adventures that they had been left out of as well. For me, while I knew the end results, I was still hoping to not hear any disturbing news or behavior from any of my loved ones, that would change my opinions of them. Despite everything that had gone down, I still had a soft spot for the Cullens. Charlie had raised some interesting facts during our fight today. Looking back now at the events with a fresh perspective, I could see where Alice may have been manipulating me all along just to become Edward's mate. Did she purposely place me in situations where the end result would be me becoming a Vampire? I mean, how else could you explain what happened in Volterra. She disappeared just long enough for me to be an interesting prospect for Aro, and then suddenly she swoops in right at the moment to sway his decision to not kill me. Was it a miracle? Or a long con job to put me in the right position away from Jake and any potential rescue, so that I would have no other option but Vampirism? I shook my head to clear my head of these discouraging thoughts. It was then that I felt a warm hand softly caress my cheek. I looked into the eyes of the man I loved as he whispered, "You ready to continue Bella?" I looked around, and I saw everyone starting to gather back by the fire. I shook my head yes, and he gently guided me back to our seats, being exactly what I needed to help get myself back into a good place, mentally.

Once everyone was settled back in their places, and I saw Bella was at ease again, I picked up the story where I had left off. With Niven off contemplating his decision to help us, Charlie came back the next day with some interesting news. Charlie explained to Sam that he wanted to hire him to rebuild the Swan kitchen as a gift for Bella. We kind of argued with each other on whether now was really the right time for a home improvement project. Many didn't see the harm, while others thought it was a waste of time. Of course leave it to Embry to bring a glaring issue to the surface and help us see a gap in our plans. "You know, maybe we are being too careful," Embry stated. I looked up at him from my argument with Paul and Leah, "What do you mean Embry?" Always hating to be in the spotlight, Embry paused, then exhaled deeply and spoke his mind, "I think we are being too clever here. The Vamps aren't morons. Pretty soon they will begin to notice that we have suddenly shifted the ways we think and are conducting ourselves. I think we are making the classic mistakes of the early European settler of circling the wagons too tightly. We are making it too easy to sense that we are up to something. I think taking on Charlie's remodel is the perfect idea, it will show them how we are going about our lives as normal as possible, with Jake missing of course." "You know Embry brings up a interesting point," Charlie added. "What's that I asked." Charlie was thoughtful for a moment, "Well let's say Niven agrees to help us. And we move forward with that attack on Volterra. How many Wolves would we be sending?" We all looked at each other for a moment and then the light bulb above my head seemed to kick in. "You both are right. Even if Niven agrees to help, we wouldn't be sending the whole Pack anyway. We would need some of the Pack to remain here to put up the front that all is normal. Hopefully, even with a skeleton crew left here, we should, with the right bomb package, have enough forces to take on any remaining leeches not wiped out in the initial bombing attacks. So that means, we should probably come to a consensus on who is staying and who is going."

Everyone seemed to have an opinion on the matter, and I listened to everyone carefully to hear their arguments for staying or going. In the end it was decided on those staying would be the ones capable of doing the remodel, while the rest of us would go on the attack mission. I had wanted Jared to come with me initially, however, Charlie said he would need Jared for a possible side mission if things started to go South with everything. With that being said our homebound team was Sam, Jared, Paul and Seth. My attack force would be Embry, Quil, Colin, Brady, Leah and myself. This would also be good strategically, as we would have the two leaders of our Pack on separate teams in case things went badly. With that decided, all we could do now was wait for Niven to return. I had the Pack return to their training while once again Embry and I waited with Charlie.

At the designated time, Niven pulled up in front of the Cabin again. "Greetings Gentleman," Niven called out. I noticed he was carrying a large briefcase. I looked over an Embry, and he just shrugged. I kept hoping he was not going to try something stupid like attack us. Niven walked up and shook Charlie's hand, "Shall we take this inside? I've got a lot to talk over with you." Charlie replied, "Right this way. We're just going to meet in the same place we talked before." We all walked into the cabin, and sat in our previous seats. "So..," Charlie had begun before he was cutoff by Niven. "Look, lets cut to the chase," Niven stated. "I'm willing to help your lot out, but I need a few conditions met. I will lay them out to you, and then it's up to you to decide how you want to proceed." He paused waiting for someone to interject anything, instead Charlie just gestured for him to continue on. "Great. I've got to admit what I saw yesterday freaked me out a lot, and that's not easy. I've seen a lot in this lifetime of mine, but never was I prepared to see that freak-show from yesterday. I found your argument points very interesting on why I should assist you. However, if there was a turning point in my decision, it was when you showed me that creature before I left. Now, I'm not one to take things at face value, so after I left here yesterday, I kept the surveillance of your little group going. Allow me to show you something." Niven reached over to his case and opened up a section displaying a small monitor, and laptop. He loaded up a video and pressed play. You could see in the video the heat signatures of several people. Eleven to be exact. Ten of the figures had what appeared to be more intense coloration then the final figure. I glanced over at Charlie and could tell by the nod he gave me that he too recognized these as heat signatures. Of course I was not shocked at what happened next. You could clearly see ten of the shapes rush towards the woods, where their shapes changed from upright, to walking about on all fours. I think I heard a collective, "Oh, shit!," from all of us, even though no one actually spoke.

Niven reached over and pressed stop on the display, and then continued talking. "Now based on what we just saw on the monitor, and the samples I collected yesterday, it's safe to assume that Vampires aren't the only game in town here in Forks/La Push. Or do I need to upgrade my prescription lenses? Now before you deny what we all just viewed, or whip up some elaborate tale about me being mistaken, let me just say, that I am the only the one who has seen this footage. I am the only one with the access codes needed to download the footage, and I will be the only one outside of those here on the Reservation who will ever see any of this. That is to say as long as we continue to be frank with each other. From what you have said to me already about being Protectors yesterday, I am assuming you all are the good guys in this eternal struggle between Vampires, and what Werewolv...".

"They prefer Shapeshifters," Charlie stated, looking to me for confirmation to continue. I shook my head in agreement for him to proceed with the explanation. Charlie gave me a nod of understanding, and then spoke again. "The people on this land have a special magic that flows in their blood. They do not require the full moon to change forms, nor does Silver kill them. We don't want to mislead you though, there are real Werewolves out there somewhere. Their numbers through the ages have been dwindled down by the Volturi, the Vampires we are seeking your help with, but rouge groups of Werewolves do still exist. However, while those creatures are mindless beasts, our friends here are humans who just happen take the shape of large wolves whenever danger approaches their tribe. They could have easily chosen bears, lions, etc.. The main threat to their homes of course being Vampires. Unlike Vampires and Werewolves, their ability to change is not a disease that is inflicted upon others as a curse, their ability to change is passed on through the generations through their heritage. No one knows who or when, one will be called upon to serve to protect their tribe, just that when dangers appears the change is activated." Niven spoke, "So you have no idea who will change? It's just random?" I went to reply when Charlie interjected, "That's right, completely random. There are not always members called, and it can go this way without an active Wolf for generations. The only way they even still know about this is through their storytelling."

I smiled to myself and thought, "Shit, thank the Spirits for Charlie. I was about to give away the store there by telling Niven about the distinctive bloodlines. Now if he decides to act against us, he may not just go after all the families of the current Pack. Sometimes I forget how young I really am at the end of the day. Exposing that knowledge could of been a bigger problem then we currently found ourselves in. I may be Alpha, but I still had much to learn. I couldn't have found better mentors than my dad, Sam and Charlie. They always had my back, even when they have a gun pointed at my head.

"Wow, just wow," Niven said. "So, you guys really aren't looking to turn this into some big whole crusade? This is all just to protect one young woman from these outsides forces taking her away from you. Amazing. Someday, I will have to meet this modern day "Helen of Troy". Well that helps explain a little bit about my experiments last night." "What experiments?," Charlie, Embry and myself stated at the same time. Niven laughed at our response loudly. I could see both Embry and my forearms and hands clenched and beginning to shake. Charlie I noticed was sitting calmly, yet I carefully viewed him slowly moving his hand towards his holster, while he glared at Niven. In a very monatomic response Charlie asked again, "What experiments?" Niven stopped laughing when he noticed our reactions now. He looked at us all, and in a not too sure voice replied, "Look it's not what you think. I'm not about to bring in an army of doctors to perform horror movie experiments on these people. I was trying to figure out how they were able to destroy the Vampire, and if there was a way to use this to our advantage." We all looked at each other, still suspicious, but could tell we were all relieved a little as well. Charlie remained cool as a cucumber, but still kept his hand on his gun, in fact now he had unhitched the strap to his revolver and kept tapping it. "Go on and continue," Charlie deadpanned. "So anyway, when I examined the tooth it looked nothing more then an ordinary canine or large beast-like tooth. While this peaked my interest, it still didn't really explain the ability to penetrate the Vampire skin on it's own. Granted I realized that with enough force or power anything sharp item has the potential to become a deadly weapon, and yet no blade or tool in my arsenal was making any type of dent in the skin. So then what made this so effective a weapon. I was playing with the tooth against the skin, and it started to slightly cut the skin. It was then I had a breakthrough. If the tooth was nothing special, then something on the tooth was the key. So, I took a swab of residue from the coating on the tooth and rubbed that on a blade I had. Where before this blade had not even scratched the Vampire skin, now with the tooth swab applied, I was able to puncture the remanent with ease. This is why I needed some truths about this whole situation, and not just what you were spoon feeding me. I get you have a secret you can't let get out there known, but I hate going into a situation without seeing all sides. That's why I had the surveillance taken, but only revealed the results to myself. Do you realize, know that we know what one of the main key factors for your ability to hunt these creatures down is, we might be able to open this fight to a larger level?"

"What do you mean?," Embry asked. Charlie answered, "What he means Embry is, now that we know that one of the main reasons you are such an effective destructive forces to Vampires, is because you all have your own internal weapons, your bodily fluids: such as your sweat, blood, saliva, etc. They must have some kind of enzymes in them that act as the decaying agent for destroying Vampires. Your internal saliva and blood coat your teeth allowing you to bite and cut into Vampire flesh. The same way your natural sweat must help to allow your claws to slice and inflict damage as well. My guess is Niven here wants large samples of these by-products from your team to help develop a more efficient means of destroying Vampires for the non-supernatural folks fighting this war." "Oh, wow! So does that mean that my sailors are deadly as well," Embry stated. Charlie and Niven look at him puzzled. I could not believe he was bringing this up, and put my head down in my hands, murmuring about his maturity level. "I'm not following you," Niven stated. Charlie having hung around us enough finally got it. And before Charlie could shut him down, Embry leaned in an whispered, "Well I would hate to have to put my swimmers and "Sea Men" in the firing line, if you...". Charlie interrupted, "Son finish that thought, and I may have to shoot you myself." Niven finally getting it just smiled and shrugged, "You never know. I'll let you know if I ever need a sample."

"Well how much of these samples would you need from us? We can't spend months on this we only have a couple of weeks to get this done. The deadline for this to be completed by is the end of the summer. We need to put this first piece of the plan in action quickly," I stated.

"If you can get me a large quantity of samples quickly, I think I can see if my guys can replicate and synthesize large batches of the Wolf enzymes within a week. Then we would need a few days to get everything in order. If all that happens without any setbacks, I think we could be doing something within two weeks. I want you to know, that I'm not just looking short term here. You boys just introduced me to a whole new ball game. And to think, I was actually thinking about retiring soon. If we can pull this job off, I think Vampire hunting might be my next best project to get into," Niven explained. Charlie asked the question on everyone's mind, "So at the end of the day, what's the damage financially going to be? Assuming we are successful?" Niven replied, "Well, 1) I think that marker is officially covered. 2) You cover the cost of the bombs, at a fair market value, and plane and fuel costs. 3) Finally, we will only be using your people and 3 or 4 of my people tops. Pay for line items 2 and 3, and we should be good." Charlie stood up and shook his hand, "Sound like a deal. Come see me when you got the final figures. Also, Niven we will have your samples in a day or two. We need to move quickly on this, as time as Jake has already stated, is of the essence."

After that we broke off our conversations. The Pack provided the enzymes Niven requested thanks to a fluid collection drive done by Sue, while we continued to train. It was decided after the samples were delivered, that the Uley crew would begin to work soon on your kitchen. It was decided that as this next phase was beginning, we would need to leave La Push for more neutral grounds. We had to go somewhere where Niven's men could not trace us back home. No one on his special tactics force was part of the surveillance of us here. We said our goodbyes to the remaining Pack, our families, and Charlie. We boarded a plane and headed to south of the border, where are actions would draw less of any potential interest. Charlie and I had exchanged phone numbers for burner phones, as well as developed a system of cryptic messages we would use to signal any progress or setbacks we incurred. The training of my unit of the Pack soon took on new shape as Niven's men started working with us. They were given high level overviews of the mission, but no specifics. We then began training in our human forms only. The only things Niven had told his unit was that we had unique fighting skills against these heavily armored targets. If the shit hit the fan, his men would fall back, now equipped with the new ammunition being developed for this project, while my unit pressed on. They were told that some toxic agents maybe involved, and that we would handle that aspect of the mission. Training over the next couple of weeks was intense. Niven, Embry and I were in constant discussions on how to handle the deployment and attack on Volterra. We seemed to be getting closer to the attack quickly. Before we had left home, Niven had given Charlie some special ammo for his and my dad's use that should even the odds if a confrontation occurred with the Cullens, while we were gone. We were sitting there getting ready to begin our plans for folding camp and going forward with the attack, when I got a message from Charlie, "CHAPEL BELLS ARE BLOWING IN THE COLD WINTER WINDS AGAIN. WILL NEED TO MOVE FORWARD WITH PROJECT HAIL MARY. GOOD LUCK IF THERE ARE ANY MISCUES." "Shit. Shit," I had thought to myself. This could only mean that Bella was associating again with the Cullens, and the wedding was back on. We knew that they had remained separate during the remodel, and shortly after that. He must have weaseled his way back into her life somehow. Now I was more desperate then ever to move forward with the attack, just so we could get back to rescue her from their grips. So we were...

"Hold up a second Jake," Emily asked. What exactly was "Project Hail Mary?" "Yeah, I was just about to ask the same thing," Kim chimed in. I looked over at Bella who had a scowl on her face. I looked at my Pack, and then Charlie, who all looked and noticed the same thing I did. I could feel it coming, and I was too much of a damn coward to talk any further. I gulped hard, and then I heard her, "Please, dear god, do not say what I think you are about to say," Bella stated. "Dad. Jake. Please do not tell me that your contingency plan was what I think it was." She looked at her Dad again, pleading for it not to be true. "Bella, I already told you this before. There was not anything I was not willing to risk, to ensure you lived. That included putting myself in the line of fire," Charlie state. "I'm sorry but what are we missing here?," Emily asked. Before I could answer, Bella beat me to the punch. She was seething as she answered, "Project Hail Mary, was to have one of these idiots take a shot at my father!" Emily and Kim gasped, as did those not in the know. Bella got up and walked away towards my garage. Something told me to give her a few moments to let her absorb this information. I'm not sure how I missed her coming back, but the next thing I felt was something heavy hit me in the back of the head. Now I'm thick skinned, but this really hurt and caused me to black out a moment or two. When I was finally able to see straight, I noticed that she was swinging a shovel in between Jared and Paul. Rachel and Kim sat there in shock at first, but then my sister broke out laughing, which caused the rest of the Pack and folks gathered to loosen up as well. I quickly grabbed her carefully and tried to restrain her from doing anymore damage. I managed to carefully drag her back toward our seats, while she continued to curse out my fellow Pack mates. Bella hen turned towards her dad, and shouted, "And don't think I'm not going to take a chunk out of your ass too dad when I get the chance. The hell you put me through those weeks. We are so not done with this discussion." I tried to kiss her on the cheek, but she just leaned away, but I had to ask, "I got why you hit me. You must know that I truly am sorry we put you through that. It was a desperate gamble, that we prayed we would never need to use, but Charlie insisted we plan for all developments. We had thought that your were breaking free from their influence for good after being away from them for a while, but somehow they crept back in to your life. Charlie knew that the only thing that might help you fight against them without my support, was if you thought that you were going to loose Charlie. He hoped and prayed that the changes in your relationship over the previous month had meant as much to you, as it did to him." Bella was crying into my shoulder, and sniffled, "It was still a crappy thing to do." "So what made you go after Jared and Paul like that?," I asked. "Well...," Bella paused, but then continued, "It was obvious that the shooter had to be someone who Dad could trust. But they also had to know the situation at hand. Now you said that most of the Pack was off with you. I could remember during the remodel that when I would ask about anyone else in the Pack except for you, I always got lame excuses on where they were at. So this meant that the shooter, was one of the four remaining Wolves. I could never picture Sam wanting to risk the chance, so I weeded him out. And Seth...well Seth is Seth. Which meant it could only be Jared or Paul. I remember you once were telling me about the best attributes of each Wolf, and with Jared you mentioned he had the best eyesight. Plus you mentioned he was left off your unit by Charlie specifically. Well putting together all those facts, I knew it was him, so he was the next one I hit with my shovel." At this point Paul shouted still rubbing his head, "Then why the fuck did you hit me with the shovel?" Bella just turned and smiled brightly at him, "Oh well...you've always been an asshole to me. Putting me down, our making fun of Jake and mine's relationship. So i figured what the hell, might as well get a few hits in, just in case I was wrong about Jared." With that Rachel broke out laughing again, and then rushed over and kissed and hugged Bella. Rachel then walked back towards Paul, and slapped him on the shoulder, "You got to admit, you've had that coming for a longtime," she stated before she leaned in and kissed him. Paul just turned back and grinned, "True. True. I'll let it slide this time Swan." Well I was actually glad we were able to get through that part of the story. Now we could pick up again, as we were on our way to Volterra.


	30. Chapter 30 - Can't wait to meet the cous

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Author's Note: Thank you, as always, for those that are still reading this. There were a lot of nice comments and reviews left on my last chapter. Glad to see everyone is still enjoying this work.

* * *

Chapter 30 - Can't wait to meet the cousins...

Jake was about to begin again the telling of their tale, when he noticed that Bella was still visibly shaking. Not wanting to be insensitive towards her feelings, Jake hugged her, and asked, "Are you doing alright Bells?" She shook her head, "Truthfully, no Jake. I mean there are so many ways that plan could've gone wrong, and quite frankly did. What was your contingency plan if dad died? How would've you guys, both you and Jared, have lived with yourself, if something had went really wrong?" Before Jared or myself could respond, Charlie cleared his throat and we all turned to look at him. "Look Bella, don't blame the boys on this one. They really didn't have a choice. Now before you go to argue that they did, please let me explain. Now, do you remember when we explained the mind blocks to you? (Bella shook her head yes.) Well, as those rules were put into place, a specific order was given to Jake, and then in return given to the rest of the Pack. That command was that they would have to insure that they listened to any order given by me, as long as that order did not endanger the Tribe. Well as much as they may like me, my well being, while a concern for them, would not be detrimental to the Tribe, if something would occur to me. You see, I too had remembered Jake's opinions of his Pack's abilities. I tried to think of all possible obstacles to our plans, and the only thing I could think of, was what if you were so brainwashed by the Cullens, that our efforts would have no effect on you. Yes, when we began this, you and Edward were fighting, but I couldn't just depend on that situation to hold the course. So, knowing that the boys, had to keep in touch with me as the central point of information, I used that little command to throw my own back-up plan in place. Now, up until that moment in time, you had already proved that you had no issues walking away from us all, to join the Cullen coven. I knew up until that juncture in time, that you and me were never fall over affectionate with each other, but I did know somewhere deep inside you, you did love me. Well, I hoped to use that last grasp of your love to help delay your actions, if we had any hiccup in our plans. I prayed that you loved me just enough to delay your wedding or transformation, if something tragic happened to me. Who knows, maybe it would even make you see the light on how much your decision to turn into one of them would hurt not only me, but your mom, Jake, Billy and those around you tonight. Even if I could not live to see the end affect of you choosing life, to me it would of been worth it. I was encouraged by the fact, that during all of this planning to rescue you from their hold, that our time together during your break from Edward, had woken up in both us, just how much we actually could love, and did love each other. It allowed us to grow closer with each other, and that was a bonus I never saw coming. I got my daughter back during this time, which made the putting of "Operation Hail Mary," even more justifiable in my mind.

Now in the boy's defense, they were so dead set against the plan from the get go. In fact, when I pulled them a side one day during their training to explain the plan, they were none too happy. "Jake, Jared, you guys have a moment to talk about something?" "Sure thing Charlie. Just give us a moment to wrap this exercise up," Jake had stated. He then turned and stated to the rest of the Pack, "Now, remember continue to practice your language skills, and controlling and separating your mind to the Pack mind link. The sooner we master the language part, the more safety we have from those Leeches. Furthermore, remember the frequency change with our mind links, if we master it, will also not only allow you to have some private moments to yourself again, but as we grow in this ability, it also will acts as a filter for a certain Leech being able to read the Pack mind for his own amusement. Other than that, great job, and we will see you all tomorrow." I looked as everyone walked away speaking in their native Quileute tongue. Jake was a natural Alpha that was for sure. I had never seen this group look as happy and determined as they did at this moment.

Jake and Jared quickly approached me, "So what's up Charlie?," Jake asked. "Well, I wanted to add an additional plan in action, just in case something happens, and we need to take desperate measures to rescue Bella. I know her and Cullen are currently fighting. But how long do we really think that will last?" "Believe me I know what you mean, if you had to share a mind link with this one every time Bella would yo-yo back and forth between Jake and the Leech, you would bet the house we weren't safe either," Jared joked as he playfully shoved Jake in the arm. "Hey, I resemble that remark," Jake countered smiling. "So what are you thinking here Chief?" "Well," I paused, "If in the event that Bella is lured back into their thrall, and we have no other workable options, I want Jared to shoot me." I waited for their reaction, and it was exactly the same way I would of reacted. The guys stared at each other, and then started laughing. They continued for a couple of moments before they noticed I had not joined them. Finally Jared's eyes bugged out, and he stated, "You're serious? You want me to shoot you? Are you fucking crazy? No way am I going to shoot the Chief of Police of Forks." "Charlie really be serious," Jake added. "What if something went wrong? How could we ever look at Bella again, and explain the reason she no longer had a father, was because he wanted us to shoot him to prevent you from becoming a Vampire. I can't do that to her Charlie. Not only would we feel guilty, but I would have to live with her guilt as well. We won't do this." "Jake, Jared, I appreciate your views on this, but I am not given you much of a choice on this one. If I feel the only way to save Bella, is to take a bullet, then that's what's going to happen. Believe me, I am in no hurry to play the martyr here, but I don't want my hands tied with no options to act." "Oh, you mean the way you are doing to us right now Charlie?," Jake had replied bitterly. "I'm sorry son, if I thought there was another way, I would..." "You know Charlie, you Swans are always great with the apologies, when you screw me over. Just can the apology. You are forcing Jared and myself to do something we don't believe in. Even if you made us forget our part in the plan, we would still be culpable in the actions, and that's just wrong." "Forget it Jake," Jared sighed. "We could sit here arguing this all night. It's evident his mind is made up on this. So, let's just get the facts out on what and how this is going to go down." Jake glared at me, then shook his head in agreement. "Despite what you both think, I'm not taking this lightly either. The reason, I'm choosing Jared as the shooter, is because you've said he has the best eyesight in the Pack. I've also seen him use a rifle as the Tribal Day festivity's shooting events before he wolfed out. He was a good marksman then, so I certainly trust in your abilities now. I will supply you with a rifle that I found in the woods during one of my calls. It's in great shape, with no traceable markers. Once you are done with it, just destroy it. Now, I don't have a specific plan in place at the moment, but imagine we will set something up when the time comes. I've been thinking about something as we've been planning, and realized we never did discuss the use of a mailbox system." "What do you mean Chief?," Jake asked. "Well, we can't have us calling each other every time we need to get an important message to each other. What if we are being tracked or monitored? If you think about every prison or war movie you have ever seen, you will notice the inmates develop a way to get messages to each other or to notify when they have a new message to be picked up. (The boys shook their head in understanding). So, I was thinking, Jake you will have the Pack observe my bedroom window, and if they see a Dream Catcher in the window, then they know I have a message to deliver. To signal to me that you know and are aware of a delivery, you will tie a purple ribbon on the lamppost just outside the station house, under one of Jake's "missing person" posters. We will reverse this process, if you guys have a message for me. Does this make sense? (Again they signaled their understanding). Great. But just so you know, that I too hope, that we never have to resort to this measure as well."

After that discussion we never mentioned it again. Until of course, the wedding was back on, and I knew that Jake was close to his attack on Volterra. Not knowing the outcome of that event, I figured to kill two birds with one stone so to speak. I figured putting the plan into action might help separate the love birds again, but it would also give Jake time to move forward with the attack. So after I noticed you starting the wedding planning again, I placed my Dream Catcher in my bedroom window, and waited for the acknowledgement. I got it the next day, when I saw the purple ribbon right where it was supposed to be. Seth had been the Pack representative to approach me to see what was going on, and I only informed him of my need to talk to Jared. Jared showed up later that evening looking apprehensive, and we took a drive down to First Beach. That way no Cullen could observe our conversation. Once at the beach, I relayed to Jared that "Operation Hail Mary" was in effect. At first of course, he had no idea what I was talking about, as the mind blocks were continuing to effectively enforce their purpose. However, once I saw the switch flip, and the fear and apprehension in his eyes, I knew it was safe to continue our conversation. "Crap, seriously Chief, you almost promised we would not need to do this," Jared pleaded. "I know Jared. I wish it wasn't the case, but I just found out after the party the other day, that Bella had been talking to the Cullens again somehow. Not sure how they weaseled their way back in, but there it is. With Jake now out of country, and unable to lend assistance, I just don't think we have an option. I can already see her eyes have that dulled look she gets when they start influencing her. I'm just so pissed because I don't think she realizes they are manipulating her, and we were making so much progress. If we don't act now, I don't think the Cullens will allow a second distraction to interrupt their plans for my daughter," I stated. Understanding entered Jared's face, and he sighed, "How's this going down the?" I smiled at his generous acceptance, and explained, "In two days my department is scheduled to do a drug bust right outside the Reservation lines at the old Burke place. While we are rounding up the suspects, I do expect some possible gun fire. The leader of this little cartel has a past history with violence. So while we are in the process of rounding up the suspects after the bust, you will take that opportunity to take the shot. Now, my understanding that the best place to take a bullet even with a vest on is here, I said pointing to fatty tissue around my love handles. Hopefully you will just graze me, but if does hit, we are close enough to the hospital, to hopefully prevent any serious damage or incident from occurring. Now the morning of the bust, I will call Billy's and inform him to let the Pack know that Bella will be spending day at the Cullens working on the wedding. That should trigger in your mind what you need to do that day. Once the shot is taken, get the hell out of there and destroy the gun. Hopefully, nothing goes wrong, and you will never have anything to feel too guiltily about." "Oh, thanks for that reassurance," Jared laughed nervously. We then finished up the details of the plan, and went our separate ways.

Jared picked up the conversation, "The second we separated, the fog once again descended over my mind. I couldn't remember what the heck I was doing down by the beach. Shrugging it off, I resumed my normal routines for the next two days. But as your dad had stated, a couple of days later, we got the message from Billy about your plans for the spending the day with the Cullens. Most of the Pack was relieved we didn't have to monitor your side of the Treaty line, however, I had this bad feeling all day that I had to do something. Every time that someone asked me to do something that evening I had to decline. And yet, I just couldn't remember what it was I was supposed to do. It wasn't until I found myself outside the Burke place later that evening, quite some distance away in the tree line with a rifle in my hand, did it all click into place. I found myself absorbing the events going down in front of me as the Chief and his squad enforced the warrant, and then when a slight altercation that occurred after it. There was a slight pause in the action as I noticed him interrogating some of his prisoners, and I knew this was the moment to take the shot. I carefully lined up the shot and then fired. Unfortunately, my aim was on target, and your dad was hit. However, at the last moment Charlie has turned when I took my shot, thus changing the bullet's path. It was because of this that the event took on a deadlier outcome. Despite my wanting to check on Charlie. I took off as instructed and got rid of the gun. I was able to take care of the evidence just as the call came into La Push about the friend of our tribe being attacked. Of course by then the fog had renewed itself in mind, and thus when I heard the news, it was all new to me. I soon found myself joining the rest of the Pack at the hospital waiting for his recovery. And it wasn't until tonight when the blocks were lifted, and we began to discuss the events of last Summer, that I even recalled my part in that plan. I'm so sorry Bella. Please believe me, I literally had no choice. And Charlie, I'm sorry my shot didn't ring true, and placed you in danger."

Charlie replied, "It's okay Jared. If it were anyone else who took that shot, I wouldn't be here tonight. I'm just sorry I forced your hand in this. You, Jake, and most of all Bella, have every right to be upset with what I did to you all. I'm not even going to say, that I was right, and that it did it's purpose. Nope, I wouldn't dare take that road with you all right now." "Shut up Dad. Even I can see you don't really regret it, cause it did work," Bella said shaking her head. "True, true. But Jake was right regardless, I forced their hands, and for that I am really sorry. Now Jake, weren't you going to tell us about what happened in Volterra?," Charlie asked.

"Thanks Charlie," I stated.

"Well. The Pack in my unit were all cautiously excited that we were finally seeing action. Niven was happy of course that Charlie's checks had finally all cleared. He was also oddly happy his life had a compass guiding it again. He wasn't embarrassed by anything he had done priory in his life, but this new life that he seemed to of accidentally inherited, seemed to give him a real purpose. We all could relate in a way. Before we transformed into our Wolves, we all were just going through the motions in our lives. Being apart of something, while not appreciated by most, including our own tribe members. It know gave us a unique purpose and family, I think that we all truly needed. Our two units would be flying into the country on normal commercial airline flights. The drone plane carrying the bombs was already in Italy, with its piloting crew in standby. They would be dropping two bombs in total, and then self destructing. The Spirits only knows how all this stuff really works. It was all above my pay grade, as they would say. Embry though was eating up all this technology babel that Niven's men were spouting. It was funny though seeing all of us Quileutes loading the plane. We made quite a sight while trying to take our seats on our flight. We were pretending to be a small high school foreign language club, with Niven as our chaperone. Leave it to the knuckle heads to almost blow our cover on the flight, when trying to flirt with the stewardesses. One was trying to show off his French skills, while the other was speaking Spanish. Leah embarrassed enough for all of us, finally leaned in and whispered low enough so only we could hear, "You morons realize we are a foreign language class heading to I-T-A-L-Y. If you must blow the fact that neither of you know Italian, could you at least agree on the flirting language you are using. Freaking morons." The only reaction she got from them was them breaking up laughing, and then them high-fiving their stupidity. Leah and I just looked at each other, and then put our headphones on and watched the movie.

The game plan was as follows, Niven's men would be arriving on the scene first. They would do the whole tourist routine, and scope out points of entry's and the general feel of the town of Volterra. They also would plant surveillance equipment in key areas. My unit, along with Niven would arrive in country at the same time, but stay out of sight in the next town over. We did not want our presence being detected too early by any Vampires. Niven continued to work on his anti-Vampire weapons, while his unit scoped out the town of Volterra. Niven, Embry and I continued to examine the intel coming in from the field reports and surveillance equipment. We adjusted our plans accordingly as new intel was gathered or viewed from the cameras. One of Niven's men was so excited about being asked if he wanted to take an exclusive tour of the infamous Volterra castle. He saw this as the perfect opportunity to gather intel about the internal defenses of the castle. I was forced to pop his bubble, by letting him know that if he took that tour, he would never be seen again. I had remembered Bella's detailed descriptions and nightmares of her own run in with one of these tour groups. I could never understand after hearing the carnage and death that she observed that day, how she still could have been convinced that was the life she wanted. In fact, she had made disgusted remarks about how she couldn't understand how the human receptionist could work for such monsters, hoping in reward to become one herself. She never did see the irony, that she was on the same path. Play the good human for us, and we will reward you with immortality. Just because her Vamps were "vegetarians," they always had the capability of slipping. That coven had several members that had already slipped in the past, including her fiancée. What changes occur from within that remove the part of your soul that sees human life with so little disregard. I'd imagine that's what a cow feels being lower on the food chain from humans. Regardless, Niven's man didn't quite understand the danger, as Niven had kept his promise to us, and had not divulged the true nature of our adversaries. His guy eventually agreed to stand down, and explored other avenues of intel gathering.

After a couple of days there, we began the final preparations for the attacked. It would be occurring around 8 am in the morning the following day. We reasoned that there would some activity on the streets of the city, however, a lot of the touristy stuff wouldn't be occurring for another couple of hours. Luckily it was forecasted to be a sunny day, so those of us in the know, knew Vamp activity would be contained inside. Niven's ground force, would cause a distraction on the other side of town. During this time, my unit would quickly move ourselves close to the center of town. Once the explosions started, we would play clean up for any Vamp who might make it out. Finally, Niven himself, would be on the outside of the wall prepping an exit strategy for us. After the initial attack began we were only giving ourselves 30 minutes for clean-up, then we would all fall back and await extraction. We each had two sets of clothes in our packs, just in case we needed to Wolf out. With the game plan set, all we could do is wait for daybreak. There was a lot of nervousness going around the Pack, I walked outside our Villa, and decided to take a walk. I was lost in my thoughts, when I heard quiet footsteps approach. The unusual addition of a slight scent of perfume alerted me to who it might be.

"Jake?," Leah spoke. "Yeah, I turned around and look at her." "I just wanted to thank you," She stated. She must have noticed the look of confusion on my face so she continued. "Well if I am being completely honest with you. I'm thankful for many things you've done. While I'm not incredibly happy we all may die tomorrow, for a girl that still can't seem to keep her head on straight (Leah playfully smirked at me). I must say being here with you today, is more than I could've hoped for. When we changed into this (Leah motioned up and down her body), I couldn't have been more lost in who and what I was. Sam was an OK leader, but Sam only thought in a linear line. With you at the helm I just feel more attuned with not only my Wolf, but my Pack. I feel almost happy again. I have hope again. That's all because of you. You've helped given us options, I had long ago given up on. You listen to our fears and concerns and you take action. You trust in us as equals, and not just as subservients. That means a lot to not only me, but the rest of us as well. We may die tomorrow, but you also kept my brother safe. I've noticed you also slyly kept almost all imprinted Wolves off this little mission. I know Quil is here, but you knew that Claire would not suffer as much as the other Imprints, if something were to have happened to one of us. And that just shows another example of your foresight. I know you think you are struggling or disappointing us some how. Let me just say, I'd follow you anywhere, Jake, my Alpha. Of course I might not remember any of this speech after tomorrow, once the fog re-enters our minds. But I just wanted to let you know, while I still do remember, that for today, for right now, I'm glad I am by your side ready to fight the good fight with you." I stood there in shock for a moment, then with slight tears in my eyes, I walked up and hugged Leah deeply. I whispered, "Thank you Leah, my sister, for your well wonderful words of kindness. I'm glad to see the Leah Clearwater I remembered coming back to the surface after so long. I am happy to have made such a big difference in your life during such a short time. I too am proud to be entering the battle of field with you tomorrow. Your words tonight have given me the resolve I needed to fight not only for my Pack, but also the girl I love. Thank you." I then gently kissed her on the cheek, and we quietly proceeded to walk back to the Villa we were staying in, both us a content to just be in each other's presence.

I actually managed to get in a few hours of sleep that night. It was hard because this was the first time any of my Pack was part of an actual planned assault, like this. We had always acted of the defensive. Whether it was destroying Long Haired Leech, or Victoria and her army. This time we would be leading an attack. Niven's people were as cool as ice. Just another walk in the park for them I guessed. My mind couldn't help but take a moment to think about what was happening back at home. "Operation Hail Mary," was in effect. Yet I couldn't seem to remember what it was. Damn mind blocks. I just knew that Charlie was in danger, and of course that made me think of Bella for the millionth time since this all started. I could only hope it was all worth it in the end. We pulled into town in our separate vehicles, we unloaded our supplies and split up. The vehicles left right away to meet up at the rendezvous site later. The second we entered the city we split up, humans to the left, and nonhumans to the right. My unit quickly made our way to our observation spot. If our coordinates were correct we were camped out right in front of Leech central. We were gagging already on the sickly sweet smell permeating the area. We were definitely in the right place. We checked our watches, and noticed that any minute this all should begin. While we waited I noticed a huge freakishly tall clown dressed in a grey cloak walking towards us. He was accompanied by a slightly smaller hooded creep. It reminded me of the scene in the Princess Bride. Where, Andre the Giant is dressed up as the Dread Pirate Roberts approaching the castle in that movie, it was right as they light him on fire to scare the castle guards. What I wouldn't give for a torch right about now to rid us of these bloodsuckers. Just as the Leeches were going to say something, an explosion across town went off, and black smoke could be seen in the background. People began rushing towards the scene of the explosion, as fire engines could be heard in response. "Holy Crap!" That was some diversion. As people continued to travel towards the action, we began to move to our position. I noticed our friends in the cloaks were following us. I signaled for my team to continue to our spot, any minute now, the Leech Royalty would be getting their main presents from us.

I grabbed Leah's hand and we separated from the others. Just as I hoped, the big goon and his friend followed us. Leah and I pretended to make small talk as we walked swiftly toward an alley. We both observed that Lurch and his buddy were still behind us. I knew they had enhanced smell, but it was almost like they were tracking us. Lurch Leech, kind of reminded me of the big Vegi ape, that the Cullens had in their coven, he seemed that brawny. I slowly started sliding off my backpack, and Leah copied my actions. We dropped them in the alley we were currently in, and began to ran. As expected the Leeches were giving us chase. We allowed ourselves to be cornered in the alley before we turned around. The Leeches slowly approached us now. "Please you can have our stuff, just leave us alone," Leah stated in a frightened voice. The shorter Leech answered, "I have no interest in your petty belongings. While your smell offends me, I may have interest in your body after I kill your friend here." "Come now Demetri, you are being rude to our guests. I expected much better manners from you. Although she is quite beautiful. Perhaps she would prefer to join us?" "You know Felix you could be right. If she looks this delightful now, imagine her as one of us." Leah just looked at me with a look of disgust in her eyes. I nodded back to her, and we both phased on the fly, tearing into these Leeches. They put up a hell of a fight. Leah focused on the shorter one, while I fought with the big goon. He put up quite a fight too before I was able to separate his head from his torso. In fact, I am sure during one moment in the fight, that I was reliving the Newborn battle again. The ape had me in a bear hug, and crushed a couple of ribs. I had quickly shifted back to human, and then he dropped me, in the confusion of holding a naked man in his arms. Before I hit the ground, I phased back, and that was when I was able to take him down. Leah was doing well against her Leech as well, but we were in a hurry, so I helped pin him down, while Leah ripped his head off. After that, Leah quickly phased back and lit the bodies on fire. It was at that moment that we heard the first bomb hit the target, quickly followed a few moments later by another hit. Between each bomb hit, there was a powerful explosion, followed by a weird implosion sound. You could see the purple smoke of the mass fires filling up the sky. As we turned the corner to retrieve our backpacks, we ran into a small family running away from the explosions. They quickly began to freak out when they saw Leah and myself in our Wolf forms. Just as they fumbled to get out cameras, we hurriedly dashed away. As soon as we reached our bags, we quickly dressed, and now knowing no further bombs would be dropped, we went into clean up mode. Leah and I soon looped back with Quil, Embry, Collin and Brady. We surveyed the upper grounds and only saw rubble, and purple smoke and fires everywhere.

We quickly made our way to the sewer entry ways. The plan was for the experienced Pack members to stay in Wolf form, while Collin and Brady moved in human form to light Vampire bonfires as needed, and to use Niven's enhanced weapons. Oddly enough, they were pretty good with the guns. It must be all that time playing Call of Duty. Once the guys had strapped our bags to our Wolf bodies we proceeded to move forward. We only had 30 minutes now, and we soon discovered that underneath this structure was just as decimated as the area above ground. Those bombs certainly did their job all right. Luckily Niven's guy who was disappointed about not going on the castle tour, had uncovered some old blueprints of the facility down at the city records building. We made our way towards where the sewers met up with Vamp central, but found nothing but more destruction. "Shoot, looks like you and Leah are going to see the only Vamp action today, huh Jake?," joked Quil. "You are more than welcome do all of that 'action'. I still have that awful putrid taste in my mouth," spat Leah. "Quite!," I stated. "Listen carefully. Do you hear it? That scratchy noise. Right there." We all turned around quickly to see a couple of hidden entry ways beginning to crack open. And then we saw them, two Leeches badly damaged they looked like pre-teens. The dark haired one was carrying the little blond girl carefully. You could see his shoulder was separated, and he was struggling to get passed the debris with her in tow. Her head already looked partially detached. No wonder he was taking his time, someone had to keep their heads together. I chuckled at my own joke. Before, he could find a place to defend himself, Embry and Quil had jumped him and were ripping him apart, while Leah finished off the girl. Suddenly, I heard gun fire from down the tunnel, and could see that Collin and Brady were lighting up a group of Vamps that had come out another passage way. I was amazed to see Niven's equipment mowing down these Leeches so effectively. I heard the door to our passage way open again to see a disheveled blond Vampire standing there. He actually gasped, and exclaimed, "Impossible I destroyed all your kind years ago. There is no way you could be here now. How is this possible?" You could see him shaking with anger? Fear? It was hard to say, all I know is we lunged at him and ripped him to shreds. We quickly lit some fires, and threw the bodies on the pyres. We could detect no further Vamp activity, so we decided to seal the entry ways. We planted some fuses the way Niven had showed us, and started going back towards the sewer entrance. You could hear the charges go off, and it had a rippling effect on the all ready weakened tunnel walls. We quickened our pace.

However, I soon noticed that Collin was missing, and we began looking for him. We soon found him being held between two pasty looking dark haired Vamps. Their skin were almost translucent, much like the blond one we had killed earlier. The one holding Collin by the neck, clearly looked angry, while the other looked, bored? The angry Vamp snarled as we got closer, "You destroyed all of my wonderfully gifted children over one girl! You came here and defiled my city for that human child? I know what you are, and where you come from now. I ensure you I will not rest until I have hunted and killed not only, Isabella, but each and everyone of your families. You will not know rest or peace. You will only ever know suffering. You will..." "Bang!" The Vampire slumbered to the ground with a bullet to his head. Everyone looked at me, as I shrugged my shoulders, and said, "What? That speech would of gone on for ever. You OK Collin?" "Sure am Indiana Jones," Collin answered. The bored Vamp momentarily expressed shock, before another shot rang out. Leah smiled, "So, I play Call of Duty too. Who do you think keeps Seth playing for hours trying to beat them? I just imagine everyone I shoot is...I mean was Sam. But, I umm, am channeling that a lot better now." We all laughed. "Right, let's light them up, and get out of here. We don't want to miss our ride," I stated. We quickly disposed of the bodies, and then carefully made our way towards our meeting place with Niven. As we moved through the city, I noticed that while there was some damage to neighboring buildings, the overall carnage was contained. We reached our meeting place, and noticed a giant hole in the city wall. I'm sure there was a story there, but at the moment, I was too tired to care. We all got in our vehicles and departed just as the government vehicles started to descend the city. Once we got back to the Villa, we showered, and then packed up all trace of us being there. Niven paid his men, and they left for their flights, slinking away until the next time that the boss man needed them. I thanked them for their help. We soon loaded on our plan, and most of us crashed right away. It would be good to get home. Niven turned to me and asked, "You ready for this next part?" "I sure am. I can't wait to meet the cousins," I smiled.


	31. Chapter 31 - A buzz with rumors

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Author's Note: Sorry for the late posting. Do not worry, I am not abandoning any of my stories. They all will be completed. Life is affording me less time to write lately, but I will try my best to put out more content more frequently. Thank you as always, for those that are still reading this. Also, thank you to all that have left their kind and positive reviews.

* * *

Chapter 31 - A buzz with rumors...

Jacob continued with his explanation of events that occurred before he had revealed his return, or apparent return to LaPush to Bella. "Before we had boarded the plane I had sent Charlie a text letting him know the plan succeeded. I wrote, "The pizzas have been delivered successfully. All anchovies were successfully removed, no need to worry about them causing you an allergic reaction anymore." I did not receive a response. I was a little worried about the lack of acknowledgment from Charlie. Once again I became concerned about that message from him that had appeared early last week. "CHAPEL BELLS ARE BLOWING IN THE COLD WINTER WINDS AGAIN. WILL NEED TO MOVE FORWARD WITH PROJECT HAIL MARY. GOOD LUCK IF THERE ARE ANY MISCUES." I was trying to make heads or tails about it, but for some reason, it just didn't make any sense to me. Yet I felt like it should. Something at the back of my head made it seem important. I knew it was about Bella, but did not know what, "Project Hail Mary" was. Regardless, we were sitting on the plane flying us back to Washington. I, along with everyone else from our endeavor, were trying to get some rest. However, that was cut short by the chatter amongst the rest of the passengers. It was not hard to overhear all the gossip and panic that was resulting from the attack on Volterra. People were concerned about the next 9/11 event occurring again in the US. I stole a few glances around, and noticed most of the Pack had passed out cold. "Great," I thought to myself, "I'm the only idiot worried about all this gossip and confusion". I was jolted from this thought as Niven tossed me a note from his seat. I picked it up and read, "As soon as we touch down in Washington, we need to meet at the Cabin, and discuss this situation." I nodded my agreement and closed my eyes hoping that exhaustion would quickly claim me."

"We had flown into Seattle Airport, and then chartered a private plane to take us to Forks Airfield. We broke off into several groups, and made our way carefully back to LaPush. Niven, Embry and me drove back with most of our luggage. Once we had reached a secluded area, I was let out of the vehicle, and made my way back to the Cabin in wolf form. The others would stop at their own homes to visit briefly with their loved ones, and then meet back for a Pack meeting later that evening. By then, all the wolves would know of our return, and be informed of the upcoming discussion. I had quickly weaved my way through the forests of Forks and LaPush carefully avoiding both Pack members, and Vampire detection. However, a big part of me yearned to at least see Bella. However, I knew that now was not the time or the place to risk exposure. So tucking my tail between my legs, and my head raised high, I bolted to our meeting place. Once I arrived, I looked at the place that had become my home away from home, and sighed. While I enjoyed the seclusion it had afforded us to plan uninterrupted, I couldn't help but acknowledge that I certainly did miss my dad. I quickly entered my refuge, and turned the TV on. Of course the news was all about Volterra , and was the lead on most channels. I left the TV playing while I quickly went to the bathroom to clean up after my excursion sneaking back into LaPush. I showered, and it felt so good to just soak under the relaxing stream of water that began to soothe my muscles. Even from the bathroom, I could hear the news reports speculation of what caused the "Terrorist" attack in the small and peaceful city in the quite countryside of Italy. As of yet, officials could not make any sense of why the attacks occurred, but they had already recovered several useful remains of evidence. I sighed knowing things were only going to get tougher now, and hoped that Niven had some idea on what to do.

When I came out of the bathroom, I could smell something delicious being cooked. I rounded the corner to find Niven preparing a meal, speaking of the devil himself. "Didn't know you were such a gourmet," I laughed.

Niven chuckled, "Careful kid with the comments, or I'll feed this to the next Wolf that enters the door. Then you can just go hunt yourself a damn deer or something to tied you over."

I raised my hand in defeat, and sat down to eat. It was relatively quiet as we ate. We were both absorbing the information being broadcast about the attack. Finally, knowing we couldn't delay this discussion any further, Niven spoke. "Well the shit certainly hit the fan like we assumed it would. Couldn't hit the Pizza capital of the world without some kind of reaction. Right now they are looking for someone to step up and take credit for this little adventure of ours. Yet, till now, no one has. Now it won't take long for them to trace those bomb fragments, and it may even trace back to me. I think what is throwing everyone off right now, is that our bomb-site was littered with the remain of Vampires. The "venom" remains as you called it, must be confusing the hell out of them right now. Unless they, the Vampires, have been part of some "Roswell New Mexico" type experiments in the past, the purple smoke, and venom traces must be putting a hold on them making any type of actual conclusive statements."

"Well that makes sense. But how do we proceed now? I mean, we were set to take out that next group of Vamps in Denali. Should we put that on the back burner while we deal with throwing off the government?," I had asked.

"Hmmm...I think we might be able to take care of both at the same time," Niven responded.

"What do you mean?," I asked.

Niven sighed, "Chief Swan had an idea. I guess being part of Law Enforcement, he had participated in plenty of anti-terrorism drills run by the Federal, State and local response teams. He speculated that if things went down successfully, that we may need to cover our tracks. He knew we would need a patsy, a fall guy, if you will, or perhaps a fringe group of fundamentalists hiding in the Alaska wilderness." He looked at me knowingly, anticipating me being able to connect the dots.

The light bulb flashed in my head, and I finally understood. "So we are going to attack the leech coven. Then we will plant some kind of evidence tying them to events to Volterra? I mean that sounds good, but do we have time for you to get some traces from those bombs?," I inquired.

"Hehe, um about that," Niven awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "The thing about that is, it's just that...Well the truth of the matter, is that the Chief already had me acquire a third bomb in case we needed it. It was part of the original purchase order." Niven stopped talking to gage my reaction.

"Where the hell did Charlie get all the money to pay for all of this? I mean, the last that I knew, he wasn't living in Buckingham Palace. He's been wearing the same damn Flannel shirt since I was a kid. He couldn't be making that much money as a small city Sheriff, could he?"

With that, everyone around the fire slowly turned towards Charlie. He was busy slugging down his beer. Charlie could feel every eye of the circle looking at him, and he didn't even look up yet. He quickly glanced up, "Yep, they are all staring at me," he thought. "Well don't leave us hanging Jake, continue on with the story. Sounds like your were getting to some good stuff there," Charlie chuckled, and then became very interested in the label on his empty beer can. When he didn't hear Jake resume, he sighed, "Argh... OK, go ahead, and asked what you want to know."

Suddenly he was assaulted with several questions at once.  
"How did you afford this?"  
"Where did the money come from?"  
"Since when did you have all this money?"  
"If you have that kind of money, why don't you show it, and have nice things?"  
"How long have you been corrupt, and where is the rest of the money hidden?" Charlie looked up at the last question in anger.  
"Smack!"  
"Ouch, damn it!"  
"Quil, if you ever say anything as stupid like that about Charlie again, I'll do more than just hit you aside the head," Jake snarled.

Bella squeezed Jake's hand to say thanks, and then turned to her father. "So dad, how did you get the money?"

Charlie sighed. He had hoped he would skate by on this topic when it wasn't raised early in the story telling. "Well honey, we can actually thank your Grandpa Swan for that. He invested in Microsoft when the stock was first offered to the public. We never really knew about it, when he was alive, but I found some shares after he passed. I was saving them for a rainy day, and your well being was more important than any old stock. So when this opportunity came up, I wasted no time in selling them."

"Awe dad." Bella got up and ran to hug her father. She cried as she kissed his cheek. "Thank you for putting me first, when I didn't always do the same for you. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart. You're my little girl. There is nothing I wouldn't do to ensure your safety and well being, if at all possible." Charlie returned her kiss, and Bella made her way back to Jake's side. Charlie looked across the fire where Billy was, and he could see his old friend deep in heavy thought. Charlie could only imagine what Billy was thinking. However, he didn't have to wait long as he saw a look of revelation come across Billy's face. Billy had always wondered where the anonymous donations not only to his family, but to the tribe as well, had come from over the last 18 years. Now it all made sense to him, Charlie. Charlie was always like a brother to him, but now he knew just how much he owed the man. His guilt for not informing Charlie about Bella's involvement with the Cullens almost crushed his soul. When Billy looked across the fire, he only saw forgiveness in the eyes of the man he would gladly lay his life down for. They both quietly acknowledged each other's importance to each other, and while the words were never spoken, they both knew that their friendship would never die, and would remain one of their most cherished possessions. They each silently raised their beers towards one another, (Charlie having refreshed his after having chugged his last one), and happily saluted each other. They then returned their attentions back to Jake.

So Niven really had no answers to my questions about the money. All he knew was, we had the tools needed to move forward with the plan. Embry arrived shortly after we had finished eating. He had a solemn expression on his face. I could tell something was on his mind, and he was not happy to be the one to deliver the news to me.

"Jake, man...", Embry began, "...Wow, I don't even know where to begin."

"What? What happened? Is it my dad? Did something happen to Bella?," I asked.

"Well sort of. It's Charlie. He's in the hospital. He's been shot Jake. He is currently in a coma," Embry stated.

"I don't understand. When the hell did this happen that we are just now hearing about this? Why didn't anyone let us know?," I exclaimed.

Embry began to explain what happened, "Apparently he was shot during a drug bust. The shooter got a way though without a trace. I only found out when I wasn't able to reach him to meet up with us tonight. Everyone seems to be at the hospital. Leah found out when Seth and Sue came home from visiting with him. They said that Bella barely leaves Charlie's side since it happened. She only does to get Edward to leave the room. Bella knows how none of us are comfortable around his family. Cullen sticks to her side like gum stuck on the bottom of your shoe. Leah was going to take point in contacting the rest of the Pack. I came here as soon as we had everything in motion, so that I could clue you into recent events."

"Shit. Shit. Thanks Embry," I said. I looked at my phone again, and stared at Charlie's weird message to me. Was this "Operation Hail Mary?" It just didn't make sense if it was. What idiot would have himself shot? Knowing I couldn't sit here and debate this puzzling chain of events further, I returned to the discussion at hand. "So where does this leave us? If anything, I think we need to move quickly with the next phase of this plan. Not only do we need to get the heat off us around the Volterra attack, but I also want to be here for Bella."

Niven, Embry and myself came up with a plan pretty quickly. Once the remainder of the Pack got here, we laid out our plans. Once again we would be leaving a few wolves behind to guard the Reservation, Charlie and Bella. I decided we would once again be leaving Sam and Seth behind, as well as Leah. The Clearwater siblings were obvious choices. No one would question their presence at the hospital, as Sue was spending as much time there as Bella. Furthermore, Seth had become Bella's lifeline to the Pack. She constantly was bothering him for updates about my location. If he went missing, it might raise flags to others who might be observing our movements. Once again, I kept my Beta, Sam behind in case our plans hit any roadblocks. His safety away from the action ensured stability for the Pack if anything were to happen to me. I was only leaving a skeleton crew this time behind, as we would not be involving any of Niven's men in any of the remaining phases. It was not that we couldn't trust them per se, however, this kept them out of the loop on all the details. Even if someone snitched about their involvement in the Volterra incident, then they would have no knowledge about the real brains behind the attacks. If all went well, we would soon be be revealing that fact to the world in the next couple of days. Once we all were given our assignments, we discussed the timeline for this next phase. We would leave tomorrow for Alaska to take out the Denali cousins, or coven. The Pack would be running in Wolf form, and Niven would meet us there by vehicle. We broke off for the evening, and I gave everyone the time of 6 am as our departure time. I went to bed that night lost in my thoughts of Charlie, and Bella. I prayed to the Spirits that all these hoops we were jumping through would be worth it in the end.

The next morning, I was awoken earlier than scheduled, by a pounding sound coming from the Cabin's door. I groggily made my way to the front door, and opened it to see Niven. Surprised I stepped out looking around to see if this was some kind of joke. When I didn't see anyone else around, I glared at Niven. I was about to speak, when I noticed a crate by his feet. Puzzled I ask, "What the hell is that?"

Niven responded, "That my friend, is the same device we used to wipe out our associates in Volterra."

"Well what's it doing here!," I yelled.

"I'm going to need some of your crew to bring this with them to Alaska," Niven replied.

I stood there dumb founded at what he just said. I replied, "You do realize we are wolves and are not a Freight and Logistics company."

"Kid, I get it. But we are going on this mission under the radar, and in low profile. We aren't using my normal channels, or men. We can't be caught with this device on our persons. Since your team is going across the borders by paws, where no customs officer will be, you're going to have to act as Pack mules too. Now don't you worry, this device is safely secured in that crate down there on the ground. Nothing should cause the bomb to go off. Here in this bag, is the firing pin we will need to arm the device. Since the two are not yet attached, there should be little chance of an explosion occurring. Any questions before I leave to the airport?," Niven asked.

"Hmmm...let me see. Bomb in crate on Quileute's land. Check. Possible explosion may occur during transport by wolf. Check. High possibility of us getting caught by Government as terrorists. And check. Nope I think that covers everything," I replied with a smirk.

"Good luck. I'll meet you up there with the rest of our damning evidence," Niven said.

We shook hands and then he left. I sat there staring at the items for a while, then shrugged and lifted the items into the house. I noticed the time, and went to eat and then shower. I walked out of the bathroom, and was horrified to see Quil drumming a song on the bomb casing.

"Get the hell away from that you idiot," I yelled.

"Man Jake chill. My drumming isn't that bad. Your starting to sound like my grandfather. You know in fact, a funny story..." Quil was moronically joking while still beating a tune on the bomb case.

"Quil that's a bomb in there!," I shouted.

Quil paled and stopped drumming immediately. In fact he quickly turned around and left the cabin. I sighed, and thanked the Spirits to continue to watch over us. The Pack soon was gathered, and we bid our goodbyes to those that we were leaving to hold the fort down for us. Paul was already phased, and the bomb was strapped to him. On Embry, we had attached a Global GPS, to help us navigate to our destination. Jared would be carrying the detonator. The rest of quickly phased, and we began our travels to Alaska. We were on a tight schedule, and had a lot of mileage to cover. Niven had assured me that the bomb would be able withstand the vibrations of our movements. We were about to put that theory to the test. I had made sure to travel next to Paul. As his Alpha, I would not ask anyone of them to risk their lives alone on something that I had no faith in. I would not ask more from them, then I would myself. I felt it only right that I share in his fate if something went wrong, "All right my Pack. We've stretched our legs for a while, it's now time to kick it up a level." With that we began to move at our top speed. "You're doing great Paul. Thank you for carrying this burden."

"Shit Jake. Stop with all the chatter. I don't want to die of embarrassment," Paul chuckled. The rest of the Pack joined in. We were making great time, and I was proud to notice that everyone remained focused on the task at hand. This mission felt more weighty than the Volterra mission. I wasn't sure if it was because we were on our own with no back up, or because in the other mission, we had the element of complete surprise. For whatever reason, it felt like this had more substance to it. We continued our trek towards Alaska. We only stopped long enough for the necessities, like to drink, eat, or use the facilities. (Which for some reason only Quil ever completely felt comfortable doing as a wolf. He would argue that doing it as a Wolf was such an efficient system. You never got your hands dirty, and you didn't have to use toilet paper.) I'm not sure why the Spirits blessed us with Quil Ateara V, but I'm thankful everyday. I don't know what I would do without him, and Embry sharing this experience with me. I certainly wouldn't have taken turning into a giant wolf as well, even with Bella around. After a long half day's journey we finally reached our destination. We carefully unloaded our packages, and buried the packages, so their scents would be hard to detect. We then proceeded with the mission.

According to what Bella had ever told us about this coven, there were at least three parasites around here, and maybe up to 2-3 more. I sent Jared and Collin to scout the location. With Jared's great eyesight he could keep better traces on these Vamps movements. And with Collins great sniffer, he could help detect any unusual Vamp activity and determine if any of the Cullens were around. The rest of us, tried to remain down wind from the Leeches. I had no intentions of exposing our positions. While we waited for the scout patrols report, I sent a message to Niven, and relayed our exact coordinates. He would be coming here on foot to avoid any potential satellite footage that could possibly capture footage of him approaching a secluded location like this. If it weren't for the Leeches, it really was quite beautiful here. The terrain had that weird mix of summer and winter combined. The closer you got to the mountains, the more snow you found like around here. However, everywhere else it was like a beautiful summer day with green all around. I couldn't help but notice yet again the vast difference between their home and ours back in LaPush. Their home looked like the Winter Chalet for the Cullens. Were all Leeches this wealthy? How is this justice that these two useless covens had more wealth between them, then 3-4 full Native American Reservations? It made me think of the extreme satisfaction we would get by the tearing apart of these Leeches. Enough of this pity party, we have a mission to accomplish. "Jared. Collin. What's the situation?," I asked.

"From what I can see, I haven't seen more than five Leeches so far. There are three Blond women, and one dark haired male and female. The three Blonds appear to have gone to hunt. The remaining two seem to be conducting normal daily tasks," reported Jared.

"I've not picked up any scents outside the five Jared already mentioned. Their does appear to be a few trace scents belonging to the Cullens, but they are very old. No other Vamps appear to currently be around or visited the area lately," Collin added.

"Perfect. We have a slight advantage with numbers. However, we have no real intel on these Vamps. Bella never heard enough about them to relay any useful information, so we are kind of blind here. My thinking is, we will leave Paul and Quil here to take on the two Leeches in the house. Paul don't take any action until they do. I would prefer you wait until backup shows up before you engage. However, that may not be a possibility once the other fighting occurs. Jared and Collin, do we know which way the other three went?," I asked.

"Yeah Jake. Two headed up a Northern trail to the west. The other one went the opposite direction to the Southeast," Jared responded.

"Thanks for that Jared. Ok, so Jared and Collin, and Brady and Embry take the two on the Northwest trail. I will track the one going Southeast. Hopefully there will be not too much of a fight. Once you have destroyed your opponents, take their remains back near the main house. Jared and Collin will be primary back up for the main house, and Brady and Embry will be my backup if we need it. Are there any questions? If not let's get going," I stated.

We all took off towards our assignments. I saw in my Pack mind that Paul and Quil were lying in wait. Both groups tracking the Blonds I noticed had already traveled quite a distance. I couldn't help but think that this was a good thing. The couple of dark haired parasites should be far enough away from the action to remain oblivious. I noticed that the two Northwest teams were dividing up following different trails. Jared's assumptions that they were hunting seemed to make sense now. Even amongst the most civilized of these bloodsuckers, when they were hunting they turned all their senses towards tracking their prey, and would fight their own sister to protect their kill. I could smell the sweet smell of rotting flowers and death that accompanied all Leeches. I soon came upon the third Blond. She was currently feeding on a deer. She was so caught up in her kill, that she never noticed me coming toward here. Each step I took brought me closer to my own prey. She would never see it coming, or so I thought. She had quickly thrown her emptied deer husk to the side, and then did some kind of weird ass backflip thingy, with a twist mind you, and then finally to turn around facing me.

"I know what you are beast. Our cousins made sure we recognized your scents in case we ever fed by their homes. We wouldn't want to break that precious "Treaty" of yours. But these are our lands, and you are the trespasser here. I am not sure what you are doing so far from home, but I assure you that my cousins will never have to worry about your carcass ever bothering them again. I don't know if you were there when your fellow monsters destroyed my beloved Laurent, but you will suffer a fate worse than death," Irina yelled, and then charged me.

"Well crap. So much for the element of surprise. Was Laurent the dreadlocks Vamp? Figured he had a psycho mate too." We continued to circle, each other sizing up the other. I could tell this Vamp had lived a while, she was no newborn, and she would require more finesse to subdue. I wondered how my Pack mates were doing.

"What the fuck was that," Brady shouted. It felt like he was put down by one of those cattle prods used to move livestock. "I swear to god, she just shocked me like a Taser gun."

Embry wanted to laugh at Brady when he saw Brady's reaction to the stun tactic from this Vamp. However, he remained focus on the task. The Vamp had already taken a protective stance once she had temporarily disabled Brady. Embry opened up his mind to Jared and Collin, "Guys we could really use your help over here, our Leech has abilities."

Tanya had just finished killing off several mountain lions. Their sweet and nectar tasting blood always soothed her burning throat better than other animals. Plus it reminded her of her beloved Edward. If only he would see what's good for him, and give up on that human child. Why couldn't Edward just accept her as a suitable mate. They obviously were attracted to each other. Edward just put too much importance on his gift. She knew his old fashion values could not accept her carefree lifestyle, but give her 30 minutes with him, and soon he would forget his own name. How she wished that Victoria had succeeded in ridding her of the competition, but then again the foolish boy had tried to commit suicide as a result of thinking he had lost her once. Which brought her thoughts to the Volturi. Who had wiped out the strongest coven in the world? She certainly wouldn't shed a tear (if she could, she chuckled) for their loss. She knew this incident unnerved both Carlisle and Eleazar. This great mystery that had temporarily brought some excitement to their world. She was just straightening herself out, when she felt uncomfortable. Then she saw it. A wolf bigger then any she had ever seen before. It was charging right for her. For a moment she was lost in panic, but then she realized what this creature was. However, it did not make any sense what it was doing here of all places. Her cousins had a Treaty with these creatures, why were they here. Before she could come up with an answer, she turned to flee from its massive form. She needed to reach her family. That was the last thought that Tanya Denali had before she was decapitated from the other direction by another wolf. The wolves quickly tore her apart, and then put her remains in body bags to prevent her reanimation.

"Hurry up Collin! We need to get to Embry and Brady to help with their Vamp," Jared shouted. Once the packages were secured they raced back towards their Pack mates.

"SHIT!," Embry cursed. "Every time we even get close she shocks our ass."

"Your not kidding. That's the third time she's hit me with that stuff," added Brady.

Kate Denali was holding her own. She did not know what she did to lead these beasts to her home, but she was glad her abilities were keeping them at bay. She hoped her sisters or other family members would soon discover this ambush, and come to her assistance. As she was contemplating her escape, an object was whipped directly at her, temporarily putting her off guard. When she reach down to see what it was, she was horrified to see her sister's head laying in her hands. She screeched at the monsters that would dare befoul her home. She was so lost in grief, that she missed the wolf that had leaped in the air after the head was thrown at her. Kate screeched again as her arm was ripped off by Jared. Turning her attention towards the wolf with her arm, she soon screamed again as her other arm was torn off by Brady. Falling to the ground she realized she was defenseless. She tried to run the current of her power through her body, but the too many distractions to her mutilated body would not allow that to function. She sat there taking breaths she didn't need as finally Embry snapped her head off. The wolves once again tore apart the second sister. Once she was properly secured, they split up into their secondary assignments.

Jake was breathing hard. He had already had his side gashed by this demon in front of him. Next time he handed out assignments, he would make sure that Paul got the Pscho-Ex-Leech mate. Irina wasn't fairing any better. She had several gouges taken off various spots of her body. Both were driven by revenge, and hatred of the other species. Jake who had loosely followed the other two kills by his Pack mates, was biding his time until help arrived. Irina lunged at him again, and connected. She attempted...Hell, she succeeded in clawing her way up his torso by digging into his flesh with her claws. Jake slammed his body into several trees trying to dislodge her. She held on to his torso like an experienced bull rider, just refusing to release her hold. Irina had a goal to bite this wolf near his neckline, where her venom would spread its quickest. Jake sensing what she was attempting went into a barrel role, finally dislodging the Leech when they slammed into a boulder cluster. Jake was bleeding profusely. "Where the hell are you guys?," Jake asked.

"We'll be there in a few minutes. Just hold Jake," replied Embry.

Jake was loosing too much blood, without a chance to rest. He noticed that Irina was slow to engage again. "Where are you, you bitch?," thought Jake. An idea came to him. So he laid on his side, and pretended he was dying. "Pretending. It might just be a fact if I can't fool her here," he thought. As Irina recovered from her knock off she quickly sped back to her target. She saw the wolf lying there on its side, with its tounge hanging out of its mouth. She saw the puddle of blood that was nicely pooling in the snow around the vile beast. If it didn't smell so rotten she would feast off this creature in a victory meal. Irina's venom started to gather in her mouth. She prepared to lean in and take one more bite to finish this creature off. She slowly leaned in observing its movements. While she was excited to enact some revenge against these beasts, she was still weary of it. It had put up a vicious battle, and gave to her as much as she dealt. Just as she was about to deliver the finale death bite, a howl behind her distracted her for a moment. And as she turned to assess this newest adversary, she missed the quick movement of the Russet wolf she hovered over. Jake quickly tore her throat open, and watched in horror as venom poured out of the opening. Irina grasped at the hole in her throat with both her hands, trying to seal the flow of venom. She was completely distracted by the saving of her own life to notice as Embry skulked behind her, and swiped the rest of her head clean off. Exhausted, Jake finally succumbed to his own injuries, and fell back into the snow. Embry continued to dismember the Vamp in front of him. Brady finally caught up to the faster wolf, and then proceeded to bag the disassembled carcass up. Meanwhile Embry rushed over to Jake's side to gage the damage.

"Shit. Jake buddy. Jake man, wake up. Come on...come on. Don't do this to me. You've lost a lot of blood here. Why aren't these wounds healing faster? Stay with me man. Can you phase to human?," Embry asked. However, Jake was too weak to attempt to transform. All he could do to acknowledge Embry was to whimper, before he passed out.

Meanwhile, Jared and Collin has just made it back to the main compound. Paul and Quil informed them that the other two Vamps had been on the phones all afternoon getting in touch with other covens around the world. They were all trying to figure out what happened to the Volturi.

Carmen was becoming worried that none of the sisters had returned yet. She excused herself from her mate, and proceeded to leave the house to see if she could see anyone. As she walked towards the normal trails the sisters took, she had just reached a clearing to observe her surroundings, when she smelt them first. Then she heard them growl as they got closer to her. Finally, she saw them. Four huge wolves surrounding her. She whispered, "Oh Dios mío. (Oh, my goodness)" And with that she was quickly executed by the wolves.

Eleazar had just finished his last call. He wondered where everyone was. Carlisle had warned him to stay diligent. Apparently Alice didn't get any warning about the attacks, and Carlisle was concerned about the implications of what this assault on their capital could mean. Eleazar grew more worried as the evening soon was approaching. He concerns got the better of him, and he started to leave the house to find his mate and family. Just as he reached the bottom of their driveway he saw it. The Pack closing in. Never much of a fighter, Eleazar surrendered himself to his fate as realization hit him, "Pero, por supuesto, esto lo explica todo. (But of course, this explains it all.)". And just as his mate had fallen before him, Eleazar too was destroyed by the wolves.

There was no room for celebrating though about their victories. Their Alpha was down and bleeding out as last they saw from the Pack view from Embry and Brady. They were reluctant to leave their posts, and quite frankly they didn't have the knowledge to help their brother, even if they did. While, they were pondering what to do, they could smell someone approaching them.

Niven had cautiously made it through customs and security at both airports. He got into his rental car, and drove to Denali National Park. He had parked his car, in the most secluded area he could find. He changed into his Camouflage wear, and loaded up his gear. Using his Global GPS, he began the long hike to the area identified as the coven location. Once he began to notice the change in ground from green to white, he reversed his outer wear. It went from Camo to white. It took him some time, but he finally made it to the mission site. While he trusted his allies, he would not lie and say it didn't freak him out to see 4 large wolves standing defensively as he approached. It dawned on him, that he had no clue which wolf was what man he had worked with.

"Hey guys," Niven greeted the wolves. "Jake, Embry you guys there?" Suddenly all the wolves phased back into their human shells. "Holy shit! Put some damn clothes on for Christ's sake," shouted Niven.

The Pack quickly got dressed and explained what had happened so far. Niven rubbed his face for a few moments thinking about how to proceed. Finally he spoke, "Ok, I need you all to focus now. Embry is with Jake right now. So until we hear differently, we need to assume he's alive. Now we need to stay on schedule if this is to work. So, we need to place the body bags all around this house. Furthermore, I have all the evidence linking this group not only to the events in Italy, but to that other coven you are after. I will be planting that information in that building down the road. It appears to be their main parking garage, and storage facility. Meanwhile, I need you to also retrieve the other bomb components, so that I can assemble them and attach the timer. We don't have a lot of time here, and we are still short a couple of bodies, so let's move."

Embry and Brady were finally able to move me. My wounds had sealed, and Embry had forced fluids down my throat. Embry did this by melting snow in his hands and then pouring it in my mouth. Once I had some fluids in me, it must of helped trigger my phasing back into human form. I awoke a short time later being "fireman carried" by Embry. Brady had remained in wolf form apparently giving updates on my status. When the house finally came into focus I was greeted and surrounded by my Pack. Niven came out once we had reached the actual housing complex _,_ and gave me the rundown on what had occurred while I was passed out. We followed Niven's instructions on where to place the remaining incriminating evidence. If we screwed up the placement wrong, then it could be damaged when the bomb goes off. We were soon done with the majority of the tasks, except for a few minor details. I knew Charlie was in a coma, but in case he woke up, and something happened with us, I still wanted to have him in the know. So I sent a quick text message on our burner phones, "The Alaskan crab had been found, and the fleet were moving into the area to clean up."

I decided that I wanted to get the majority of the Pack back to La Push in case there was any fallout from what we had done here. With only three wolves holding the fort, if the Cullens did catch wind of what we were doing, they would be outnumbered. Also, I was still worried about Charlie and Bella. So, we left Brady and Collin behind to assist Niven with any outstanding tasks. It was odd that they were the youngest pups, but took to Niven's world the easiest. The were very comfortable with taking orders and playing soldiers. They had really stepped up during these tasks, as did the rest of the Pack. Sam had felt out of the picture during all of this, but he didn't realize that I wouldn't have been able to accomplish what I had, if he was not leading the Pack at home. Niven explained that he would set the bomb to explode 12 hours after we left. This would be plenty of time for everyone to hit their escape routes, and be clear from any comprisable situations. So, before the main group of us left, we did one final sweep. We checked to ensure any potential evidence from us had been cleaned up. Items were wiped of fingerprints, and any other body samples. We also checked the body parts to ensure nothing had glued itself back together.

After that was done, we left final preps to the skeleton crew and phased to go home. Having to carry nothing back to the Reservation on our backs, we were able to make great time back to LaPush. We never heard or saw the actual explosion in Denali, but most of had witnessed the original effects of the blast in Italy. So we didn't think we were missing anything. We discussed elements of our next phase of the plan, and everyone confirmed they new their roles. As we were all so tired from our journey, we decided to just break off and head to our own homes to sleep. Since we had accomplished so much in these last couple of weeks, it was decided it was time for this runaway to come home. The next phase of our plan could be done with me back in town. I walked into my home, and Billy was just about to roll into his room to go to sleep. He gasped when he saw me, and I quickly got to him, and hugged him. We were both crying like mad as we embraced, and stayed that way for quite a while. Billy finally broke the silence, "Welcome home son, welcome home." We talked for a while, but broke it off when he saw how tired I was. I showered quickly, then crawled into bed.

I easily must have passed out for 12 hours. The only reason I had woken up, was I could swear I heard the sounds of a familiar red truck trying to start. I walked to the front room and peered out the window. My heart leaped into my throat, and my pulse started jumping with excitement. There in my front yard was Bella, and she was crying. If the grinding of her engine was any indication, I think she had finally reached her breaking point. I knew she would be shocked when she saw me, and I hoped she took it well. I had no idea how she was doing, as I had been out of touch with my normal informant, Charlie. I took a breath, and started to approach her. My thoughts also drifted to the hospital. If we were on track with the next phase of the plan, then Quil and Embry should have been at the hospital this morning setting the place a buzz with rumors. My mind was brought back to the situation at hand when I heard another grind of the engine. Quickly followed my the lovely scream, "Damn it, why is this crap always happening to me!"

Bella is always so cute when she's angry or frustrated. I choked back a chuckle and stated, "Can I fix that for you?"

Bella looked up like a lion catching a gazelle in it's sights.

I couldn't help but smile wide, like I used to do before I phased for the first time. Bella smiled back and whispered, "Jake?..."


End file.
